


Twin Flames of Fire

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 年代背景架空，机甲设定参考《环太平洋》，太空打小怪兽设定





	1. Chapter 1

 

“嘿！你看到了吗，史蒂夫？”代号“猎鹰”的驾驶员山姆·威尔逊一脸兴奋地扭头对搭档说道，“‘咆哮苏维埃号’上的那个驾驶员可真辣啊！”

“嗯，确实很辣……”史蒂夫盯着前方银灰配色的冷酷机甲的后背，漫不经心地回答。

他回想起刚才那一幕——美方的“无畏白头鹰号”与苏联的“咆哮苏维埃号”并肩出舱时，咆哮苏维埃忽然迈开步伐，不管不顾地从侧面挤到了前面，驾驶舱中的两名驾驶员还操纵机甲巨人，对他和山姆驾驶的无畏白头鹰竖起了一根钢铁中指。

“可我们刚刚被苏联人羞辱了，不是吗？”史蒂夫微微皱眉，“竖中指，这也太恶劣了。”

“这么一本正经地干什么啊，老兄？”山姆笑着摇摇头，打趣道，“说真的，看在她那么辣的份上，如果她想上我，我一定叉开双腿躺好了……”

“她？”史蒂夫微微一愣，下意识地打断了山姆滔滔不绝地意淫，“噢……我一直以为你说辣的那个，是另一位……”

这下，轮到山姆吃惊了。

“另一个？”他摊摊手，表情夸张地喊道，“那哥们儿一看就是个男人好吧？退一万步讲，就算我们大名鼎鼎的美国队长是个同性恋……拜托，另一个驾驶员整张脸只看得到一小片额头吧？你究竟是从哪里看出他‘辣’的？”

史蒂夫没有理会他，而是果断地戴上了传感头环，并示意山姆赶紧进入工作状态。

“好吧好吧，你是队长，你说了算。”山姆无奈地耸了耸肩。

五个月前，史蒂夫与山姆作为“无畏白头鹰号”的驾驶员，被发射器从地球上的美国投射到了苍茫宇宙中。两个人在宇宙中大眼瞪小眼百无聊赖地航行了140多天，才得以与美苏联合建造的专门用来抵御外星威胁的基地空间站接轨。

进入空间站之前，山姆曾表示，尽管史蒂夫英俊非凡，但他已经受够了每天只能看着史蒂夫度日。他信誓旦旦地要在空间站找一个拥有异国情调的苏联姑娘作伴，结果进去了才发现，就算这分明是两个超级大国共同建立的常驻了几百号人的空间站，就算是说好了要携手合作打“太空怪兽”，美苏的工作人员在生活上仍旧泾渭分明——更何况，整个基地加起来也没几个女人。

又过了没几天，通过一个突兀出现的虫洞，整个空间站意外跃迁到了距离地球20光年开外的地方，然后，那个虫洞又如出现时那般神秘地消失了。

这意味着，如果他们想要回到地球，要么找到那个虫洞，要么就必须花上二十多年在宇宙中直线航行回去。

幸运的是，空间站中的生活物资和军火储备都很充足，而且他们还可以从途经的外星球上掠夺一些物资进行补充。

不幸的是，空间站站长尼克·弗瑞很快就发现，他们周围“强敌环伺”。

如果说，曾经在距离地球0.3光年的地方，他们的安全距离范围内平均一个月只会入侵一只“太空怪兽”的话，那么现在，这个频率变成了一个月3-4次。

更恶心的是，偶尔还会同时出现两只——比如今天。

还好，无论美国还是苏联，机甲巨人的操控者们都是训练有素的战士，他们就像是为战斗而生的一般，并没有因此而抱怨什么，有些新兵甚至摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。于是，每当一次性出现两只怪兽时——通常都是一只大的带着一只小的觅食——空间站便会派出一组老兵带领一组新兵进行“实战指导练习”。

但今日却不同。

这两只怪兽都非常庞大，他们显然不是父子或者母子——看起来，他们倒像是一公一母。

尼克·弗瑞和空间站中的科学家们此前从未见过这种组合一同觅食，但凭借着对地球生物的了解，如果对方是一对儿伴侣，那么战斗力可能会出奇强大。

为了整个空间站不被这对儿“夫妻怪兽”一锅端掉，谨慎起见，尼克·弗瑞同时派出了美国和苏联各自最强大的机甲巨人——咆哮苏维埃号与无畏白头鹰号。

在此之前，这两副超级机甲的苏联驾驶员与美国驾驶员组合从未谋面，因此，弗瑞也并没有指望他们之间能合作得多么默契。

但这并不代表他能预见到，这两组人马从出舱开始就较上了劲。

看着咆哮苏维埃和无畏白头鹰争先恐后互相挤撞着向目标飞去时，尼克·弗瑞完全顾不上内心的担忧，忍不住用他仅剩的一只独眼狠狠翻了个白眼。

“娜特，你想干那头公的还是母的？”咆哮苏维埃号的驾驶舱中，那名很辣的男性驾驶员向那名很辣的女性驾驶员问道。

“在此之前，我有一个更重要的事情要问你，詹姆斯……”一头火红短发的性感女驾驶员娜塔莎对着反光的玻璃照了照，然后眨了眨她漂亮的绿眼睛。

“嗯？”被她称作“詹姆斯”的搭档一边应和，一边为自己和娜塔莎接上传感器。

“该死的，我的眼影快用完了。”娜塔莎扭头微笑，“还好可以用你的——我知道你还有很多。”

“先坐好。”詹姆斯回答，并在娜塔莎乖乖照办后，按下通感开关。

两个人同时深深吸了一口气。

像是被沉重如巨石般的黑暗牢牢压制住了一样，娜塔莎和詹姆斯看起来都不太好受。

不过好在，他们俩早已习惯了彼此都不那么明亮安逸的精神世界。 

很快，两人就顺利通过了最初的来自于对方的精神压迫感，熟练接通了彼此的精神空间。

詹姆斯的精神空间是一间很大的房间，但却空空荡荡没有什么家具摆设，只有一扇钢铁巨门横在最后方。

那是他的禁忌之所，娜塔莎一直知道。

她曾开玩笑般询问过进门的密码，但詹姆斯只是摇摇头说，连自己都不知道。

娜塔莎并不觉得吃亏，甚至很公平——因为她的脑海中也有这样一扇门。

但不同的是，她自己清楚地知道门后面是什么。

但她从来不允许任何人进去看，包括她最亲密的战友——机甲搭档詹姆斯。

好在，詹姆斯从未对娜塔莎门后的世界产生过什么非看不可的兴趣。

“那么今天，我来负责驾驶，你来负责开火。”詹姆斯低沉的声音从他戴着的面罩后方传来，“如果你能至少干掉其中一只怪兽，我就把我剩下的眼影全送给你。”

“没问题！那两只我都要干掉，无论公母。”娜塔莎神采奕奕地说道，“我不会给那两个美国佬任何机会……对了，你知道吗，那架愚蠢花哨的‘无畏白头鹰号’的驾驶员中，有他们的美国队长。”

“美国队长？”詹姆斯声音略微一顿，不由自主从后视镜中看了一眼紧紧跟在身后的那具由红白蓝三色组成的花哨机甲。

那机甲的胸前甚至还画着一颗银色五角星，这令詹姆斯隐隐觉得有些好笑——直到他想起，他们的机甲虽然通体银灰，但在左胳膊上也点缀着一颗红星。

“美国队长……”他再次重复这个称呼，带着点困惑说道，“听起来挺耳熟？”

“和冬日战士、黑寡妇一样，一个代号而已。不过我听说，这个代号的名气很大，在美国拥有极高的声誉——他好像是美国所有机甲驾驶员中精神能力最强者……不知道和你比会怎么样？”

“志不同道不合的话，如果我跟他精神连接，恐怕会两败俱伤，因此没法相比。”詹姆斯冷静地分析道，然后猛地抬起摇杆，“准备好了吗娜特？这两个怪兽的人头我们都要拿下！”

 

“Shit！”山姆重重拍了一下操纵板，“这两个苏联人什么来头？”

“镇定点，伙计，你的情绪会影响到我。”史蒂夫自己倒是很冷静，他操纵无畏白头鹰号，安静地跟在咆哮苏维埃身后飞回空间站。

在他们身后，两具怪兽的尸体静静悬浮在宇宙中，等待宇宙辐射经过漫长的时间将他们彻底蒸发殆尽。 

空间站内，两具机甲巨人一先一后走进修理舱，四名驾驶员慢慢从机甲中脱离，而站长尼克·弗瑞已经在修理舱外准备迎接四名立了功的驾驶员。

“干得漂亮！”弗瑞上前一步，率先拍了拍仍旧严严实实戴着防护镜与面罩的苏联男性驾驶员的肩膀，赞赏道，“两只怪兽的分数都记给你们了——雅科夫和娜塔莉亚。”

“不必。”被弗瑞称作雅科夫的男人摇了摇头，“这是通力合作的结果，很显然，无畏白头鹰过度谦让了。”

山姆瞪着黑白分明的眼睛不服地吹了个口哨，这令娜塔莎扬起美艳的脸来狠狠白了他一眼。

史蒂夫赶紧打圆场：“你们的确很优秀，我们只是做了一些辅助工作而已——实际上，如果只有你们咆哮苏维埃号，同样可以收割这两只怪兽。”

雅科夫闻言转过头来，从护目镜后方静静盯着史蒂夫的脸瞧。

尽管雅科夫的整张脸除了额头之外都被遮盖住了，但史蒂夫仍然像是感受到了那道压根看不到的目光的注视，于是他不由自主地从脖子根开始攀升起淡淡的红晕。

虽然他自己也不知道自己在害羞什么。

“不。”雅科夫坚决地说道，“如果没有你的掩护，我们的机甲至少会破损46%，而我和娜塔莎也有可能会多少受点轻伤——但现在，数据显示它只损耗了13%，我和我的搭档安然无恙。你的能量盾开得太及时，这份功劳不必过谦。”

尽管在英语中，“你”和“你们”都是同一个词，但此时此刻，这个男人是对着史蒂夫一个人说的这番话。

这令史蒂夫不免感到一丝疑惑——他是通过什么来如此笃定地判断出当时的驾驶者是史蒂夫而并非山姆的呢？

他好奇起来，有些想直接询问这个雅科夫，但碍于搭档的面子，史蒂夫决定先把这个问题藏在心里。

反正来日方长，对吧？既然大家都生活在空间站中——搞不好还要一起生活二十多年这么久——那他有的是机会问这个叫雅科夫的人任何问题。

雅科夫和娜塔莎向弗瑞敬礼，然后转身离开，史蒂夫和山姆不由自主地分别看向他们俩的背影。

“近距离看更辣！”山姆小声说道，然后又强调，“我是说那个娜塔莎！”

史蒂夫忍不住翘起嘴角。

与此同时，娜塔莎渐行渐远的声音传来——

“现在你可以把说好的眼影送给我了吧，詹姆斯？”

“詹姆斯？”史蒂夫在一瞬间皱起眉头，他疑惑地对尼克·弗瑞脱口而出，“那个苏联驾驶员不是叫雅科夫吗？”

早在地球上时，弗瑞就和这位大名鼎鼎的美国队长接触过了。在他印象中，这个人一向十分沉稳，也很少对他人的隐私感兴趣，从不会突然就冒出一句这么没来由的话。

弗瑞不免感到有点奇怪，但他仍然将自己对那位神秘的苏联驾驶员仅有的了解告诉了史蒂夫：“听说他其实不是苏联人，本名叫詹姆斯……但具体是怎么回事，谁也不知道。”

而史蒂夫的老搭档、同时也是好兄弟的山姆·威尔逊却立刻明白了史蒂夫此刻的心情。

他看起来有点担心，低声劝慰道：“叫詹姆斯这个名字的人真是太多了，你不用太往心里去。”

史蒂夫眼前一黯。

是啊，叫詹姆斯的人，确实太多了。

就算是在这个仅有几百人的空间站中，喊一声詹姆斯，怕是也能有至少几十个人回头。而在遥远的地球上，更是有千千万万个詹姆斯。

可这些詹姆斯，统统不是他心头时刻挂念的那个詹姆斯。

他的詹姆斯……只有那一个。

千千万万个别的詹姆斯，都无法取代他心里那一个。

可他却失去了他的詹姆斯……从他的指缝中。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

作为拥有“美国队长”这样荣誉称号的战士，史蒂夫·罗杰斯并不是很愿意承认自己的孤独。

可孤独并不可耻。在这个除了几百人相依为命之外与世隔绝的、在宇宙中浮浮沉沉的太空基地中，谁又是不孤独的呢？

作为一名精锐机甲战士，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的住宿条件可谓是相当不错，可以从房间的舷窗中看到任何他想要看到的景色——无论是城市、乡村、沙漠、丛林或者海洋，只需要用声控选择即可，舷窗屏幕自动高拟真。

但史蒂夫从来不使用这项功能。

他固执地透过那层玻璃，看着窗外一望无垠的黑暗宇宙。

星光太遥远，无法照亮美国队长的房间，黑暗的玻璃窗上只倒映出他自己半明半暗的脸。

他靠在玻璃窗上，将自己与黑暗融为一体。

 

地球上的第一只怪兽出现在塔斯曼海域，从澳大利亚的墨尔本上岸。

尽管体型庞大，但他长得实在像是个大号蜥蜴，因此在最开始的时候，人们还以为这只是在海洋中进化得巨大化的远古恐龙登陆了而已。

但很快，澳大利亚政府，以及全世界关注这件事的人，都发现他们错得离谱。

第一批参与战斗的警员与没有跑掉的平民们一同被这只“大蜥蜴”的呼吸辐射致死。科学家们很快发现，这只怪兽不仅仅是呼吸带有辐射性，同时他的血液也带有致命的剧毒和腐蚀性，可谓是走到哪里就污染到哪里。

最终，澳大利亚投入伤敌一千自损八百的热武器，付出了几千条生命的代价，才一举炸烂了这只怪兽。

但这个时候，尚且只有各国政府组织的专业科学人员在研究这件事——这是怪兽从何而来？他的生物组织结构是什么？为了什么目的突兀地出现在海岸边？

而平民百姓们，很快就依靠娱乐明星的种种绯闻覆盖掉了这只巨兽曾带走几千条生命的伤痛记忆。

直到一年后，第二只怪兽登陆日本，全人类才从安全和平的幻梦中惊醒。

然后是第三只，第四只……他们每隔一段时间，就会从不同的海岸登陆。

怪兽出现的速度越快越快，而人类也绝不会认输——专门对付这类怪兽的巨大机甲就是从那个时期开始，被各个强国飞速研发出来的。

而第一批驾驶机甲与怪兽战斗的人员，都来自于各国部队中最优秀的战士。时任上尉的罗杰斯和他最好的朋友詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士，就是在那个时候开始崭露头角的。

机甲操作需要与大脑相链接，需要承受极大的精神压迫力，一个人是无法独自完成的，因此，每台机甲通常配备两名驾驶员，有时候甚至是三个人——他们首先会进行精神连接，使得他们的大脑与体感互通，然后共同操作机甲。

两名驾驶员的通感程度越高，机甲的行动力就越高、越灵活。因此，同一台机甲所配备的驾驶员一般都拥有深刻的亲缘关系——通常是血亲最佳，夫妻其次。

而史蒂夫和詹姆斯则是其中一对儿令人惊异的例外——他们之间没有任何血缘关系，当然也不是夫妻，但通感率竟然可以高达95%以上，这不得不说是一个奇迹。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯驾驶当时美国研制出的最先进、火力最猛的机甲“第一复仇者号”纵横于美国战场，合作剿灭过九只巨兽。

“与最好的朋友拥有这么高的通感率是一种怎样的体验？”曾经有记者这样采访过这对儿美国的明星驾驶员。

当时，巴恩斯中士坏笑着抢答：“怎么说呢……就是当我们连通在一起时，如果我给自己一个手活儿，那么史蒂夫没准儿会比我先射出来。”

“绝对不会，你做梦！”尽管涨红了脸，史蒂夫仍然挣扎着小声反驳了一句。

全场哄堂大笑——这对儿好朋友的感情到底有多好，无论是收看采访的人类，还是曾被“第一复仇者号”痛揍过的怪兽，恐怕都深有体会。

想到此处，靠在舷窗边的史蒂夫不由得在黑暗中轻笑了一声。

但随着回忆的继续，他的笑容很快就消失在唇角。

第十只即将袭击美国国境的怪兽，被雷达扫描出将会在美洲大陆最西端的威尔士王子角登陆。

史蒂夫和巴恩斯中士很快就随着机甲飞抵战场。

像往常一样，他们俩之间的气氛颇为轻松——他们已经拥有了丰富的作战经验，甚至在套上链接仪之前，巴恩斯中士还在和史蒂夫争论等任务结束后是先回宿舍睡一觉好还是直接去酒吧泡妞好。

“任务结束后我们应该先好好休息，别总去想那些花花肠子！”史蒂夫记得自己当时非常严肃地说道，“身为一名士兵，你也该改改你的生活习惯了。”

“噢得了吧史蒂夫，我们这可是特殊时期的特殊工种，没必要活得那么一丝不苟。”巴恩斯中士不以为然地吹了个口哨，从眼角斜斜看向他，“再说了，抱着美女休息也是一样，不然呢，我可以抱着你睡觉吗？”

“别胡闹！”

然后，尽管口头上还在争执，但他们的精神仍旧毫无阻力地连接在了一起。

如果早知后面会发生的事，史蒂夫或许不会允许自己和最好朋友的最后一段完整对话竟然是以争吵结束。

那只怪兽模样平平，和他们从前遇到过的九只一样巨大又丑陋。

两人按部就班地攻击，作战很顺利——直到那只怪兽的头颅可怖地裂开。

头部重鳞甲后方所保护的，是一个发着强光的未知器官。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯完全没有意识到将会发生什么——就算有，他们也没有时间和能力进行任何反抗了。

强劲的有机电磁脉冲从那发光的器官中直接射入“第一复仇者号”胸部，整座机甲在一阵剧烈抖动后停止了所有动作。

无需交流，两名驾驶员立刻明白——第一复仇者号断电了。

两个人一起摘下已经停止工作的传感器，史蒂夫踹开左侧舱门，抓住詹姆斯的手就准备一同撤离。

但就在这时，巨兽伸出前肢，如利剑般的爪刺轻松破掉机甲的金属壳直直插入驾驶室。

一声惨叫，史蒂夫心惊胆寒地看着詹姆斯的腹部被刺穿，整个人被巨兽的利爪牢牢钉在了机甲座椅上。

“快滚……”詹姆斯一开口，嘴中就吐出混着内脏碎片的鲜血。

“不！”史蒂夫记得自己曾这样撕心裂肺地大喊。

他还想说，你不走，我也不会走。

但有时候，在你深爱之人离开之前，你未必能有机会说出所有该说的话。

紧接着，詹姆斯一把甩开史蒂夫牢牢抓住他的手，并用尽最后力气将他踹出了驾驶舱门。

从高达数十米的地方落入海中，史蒂夫在晕过去之前看见的最后一幕，是那只巨兽一声怒吼，掳着已经熄火的“第一复仇者号”掉头回到了深海海域。

当他再次醒来时，已经躺在内陆医院的病床上了。

任务失败，但无人责怪——那当然不能怪他，那是全人类第一次见识到变异升级后的怪兽，而且……所有人都明白，他失去了与他通感率高达95%以上的挚友。

然后就没有然后了，据官方数据显示，第一复仇者号最后的卫星定位，出现在白令海峡中部。

第一复仇者号与巴恩斯中士一起，就这样没有尸体、没有残骸，一声不吭地消失在了史蒂夫以及全美人民的生活中。

但由于有了这一次失败的经验，人类再次升级了机甲，用以应对怪兽可能变异出的种种状态。最终，这种怪兽被越来越远地赶离了地球人的生活区域——从海岸线到深海海域，从深海海域到太空。

现在，地球人在太空的布防，已经足以将这些外星怪兽拦截在距离地球最近0.3光年的宇宙中。

虽然有过巨大牺牲，但如今，地球人对付外星怪兽的入侵已经卓有成效。只是，那些失去的人，永远都不会再回来。

史蒂夫在黑暗中叹了一口气，拉出脖颈中两枚挂在一起的军牌，轻轻摩挲。

失去是一种什么样的滋味，恐怕无人比他更能深有体会。 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯上尉，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士。

如今这两个名字，只有在他刻骨的记忆中和温暖的脖颈中，才能够与从前一样，相依相偎、并肩作战。

史蒂夫又看了几眼，才将两枚军牌重新塞回衣领中。

衣领之下，是他一如这舷窗外沉沉宇宙一般的心脏与灵魂——仿佛一切激情与信仰都全部丢失在了白令海峡，躯壳之内，只剩一片死寂。

 

史蒂夫随意取了几块披萨，一些肉酱面，又拨了一些奶油焗西蓝花在盘子中。

最后，他站在咖啡机前，犹豫着今天要不要换一种口味。

“嘿，看我瞧见了谁！”山姆两眼放光，在他身后催促道，“是娜塔莎和那个雅科夫！他们俩对面没有人！老兄，快点快点，然后我们就可以去坐在他们对面了——你也对他们俩挺有兴趣，是不是？”

“我不是，我没有。”史蒂夫飞快回答。

“好吧……那我换个问法——你对那个雅科夫还是挺感兴趣的，是不是？”

“我……”史蒂夫手下摆弄咖啡机的动作微微一滞，滑到嘴边的否定词就没能再说出口。

山姆嘿嘿一笑。

当史蒂夫和山姆一同端着餐盘在娜塔莎和雅科夫面前并肩坐下时，他这才注意到，不知不觉中他给自己的咖啡加了比平时多三倍的糖和奶。

“该死。”史蒂夫盯着咖啡杯低声抱怨，然后他又猛地抬起头来，像是大梦初醒般对桌子对面的两个苏联人摆手解释道，“噢！我不是说你们该死，我是说……呃……我的咖啡。”

太尴尬了，于是他的声音越来越小。

“噢，我还以为你想以一己之力再次挑拨美苏之间的关系呢。”对面美艳的红发女郎毫不客气地说道，“不过相信你是有那个能力的——毕竟你是你们美国佬心目中的……是什么称呼来着？美国甜心？”

娜塔莎故意看向雅科夫。

“‘美国队长’。”雅科夫从面具后面发出一声闷笑，“嘿！别紧张，队长，其实你这个开场白还蛮新鲜的——至少我和娜特是第一次遇到这样的搭讪。”

山姆郁闷地捏了捏自己的眉心——是他的错，他不该直接带着史蒂夫·罗杰斯来挑战这种难度模式的。

但史蒂夫却像是忽然来了精神。

“雅……科夫，我注意到……你今天没有戴护目镜。”他看着雅科夫说道。

雅科夫微微一愣：“是的，只是来食堂陪娜特吃个饭，所以不用装备得太严密……怎么了？”

“你的眼睛……嗯……”史蒂夫绞尽脑汁，吞吞吐吐半天，最终有点腼腆地吐出几个字，“很漂亮，简直令人目眩神迷。”

山姆惊愕非常地盯向了史蒂夫。

“怎么回事？”在阻止自己之前，山姆发现自己已经不小心问了出来，“你还是我认识的那个史蒂夫吗？你被什么东西附体了吗？”

“呃……谢谢。”大多数面部表情都藏在了面罩之下，但雅科夫眨了眨他漂亮的绿眼睛，开始以另一种眼光打量起史蒂夫，“你长得也不赖。”

两个人的目光在空气中奇怪地纠缠在了一起，史蒂夫明显地感觉到自己的心脏猛地跳动了一下。

或许还有另一个部位，但他竭力命令自己忽略掉这一点。

从脖子根爬起的红云以肉眼可见的速度攀升到了史蒂夫的耳朵尖，而在他们的周围，气温似乎也变得灼热起来。

娜塔莎用诡异地目光一会儿看看雅科夫，一会儿看看史蒂夫，而山姆浑身不自在地挪了挪屁股。

“感谢上帝。”娜塔莎忽然开口道，打破了他们之间奇怪的氛围，“托你们的福，今天苏美之间的友好度大约能上升好几个百分点——我吃完了，我们走吧，詹姆斯。”

雅科夫像是笑了笑，然后“啪嗒”一声合起了膝盖上放着的一本硬皮书。

史蒂夫和山姆这才意识到，雅科夫虽然人在食堂的餐桌前，但面前却并没有摆放任何食物——他只是陪娜塔莎来的，而在史蒂夫和山姆前来叨扰之前，娜塔莎在用餐，雅科夫一直在看书。

史蒂夫似乎是很想看看那本书是什么，他的目光向下够去，还没来得及看到书名，却先被雅科夫胸前的铭牌吸引走了目光。

“ЯКОВ”。

四个冷冰冰的银灰色基里尔字母，史蒂夫不认识，但能猜到，这肯定是雅科夫的俄文名字。

史蒂夫心底翻起一股没来由的郁闷——不知为何，这令他恍惚间想起了那片茫茫然的白令海峡。

仿佛正是这四个陌生字母，就像那片无辜的海峡一样，一下子拉开了他与某个人之间的距离——那样遥不可及，仿佛一生都不会再度相见。

但他还未来得及去细细品味自己这些没来由的情绪，便已经对着雅科夫脱口而出：“我可以叫你詹姆斯吗？”

“不可以。”三秒钟之后，两个声音同时说道。

女声的主人是娜塔莎——她正气呼呼地瞪着他，“听着，美国甜心！我想我大概知道你有什么目的——但只有我可以喊他詹姆斯，谢谢合作！”

她站起身来端起餐盘，用目光催促雅科夫。

而另一个回答他“不可以”的人，正是雅科夫本人。

只是他在拒绝之后，像是有点调皮似的眨了眨眼睛。

“其实我不怎么喜欢这个名字——娜特这么叫除外，所以，对不起。”

说完，他将书本夹在腋下，与娜塔莎并肩离开了。

史蒂夫的脑子里如惊雷炸裂般轰然作响。

“嘿！嘿！老兄！”山姆不满地看着他，“你今天怎么回事？怎么这么不对劲？”

“我……我不知道。”史蒂夫勉强回过神来，为了掩饰自己的失常，他低头盯住自己的餐盘——所有食物都已经凉透了，包括那杯“该死的”的咖啡。

美国队长说谎了。

尽管他在某些方面一直比较迟钝，但事实上，他清楚地知道自己此刻究竟是怎么回事。

虽然他还不明白这一切的诱因是什么——但是，当他看着雅科夫那双漂亮的绿眼睛时，他清晰地感觉到了自己的身体发生了怎样的变化。

有什么东西，如同掩埋在死灰之下的幼芽一般，重新复苏起来……并随时准备好破土重生。

忍受着自己不寻常的剧烈心跳，他抓起那杯过度甜蜜的咖啡，一饮而尽。

这真的是太过于甜蜜了——全世界只有他自己知道，这种添加了三倍糖和奶和咖啡，究竟是谁曾经的口味。

 

那是很多很多年前的事情了，那时候的他，还远不是日后罗杰斯上尉那般迷人健壮的身材。

“我可以喊你詹姆斯吗？”他从垃圾桶旁爬起来，看着那个刚刚打跑了恶霸，拯救他于水火之中的男孩。

男孩的领口有精致的刺绣名字，所以史蒂夫才这样问道。

“不可以。”那绿眼睛的男孩回答道。

然后，在史蒂夫失望的神情中，他有点调皮似的眨了眨眼睛。

“其实我不怎么喜欢这个名字……但你可以叫我巴基。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

地球时间公元2027年，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在太空站自己的房间中打开了一件古老的设备，塞入一盘同样古老的碟片。

在此之前，他仔细检查了房门，确定已经上好了锁，才安心地回到书桌前坐好，等待影片开始。

怎么说呢，照他这个年龄，就算是真的一个人窝在房间中偷看一些地球上需要分级的片子，应该也不会有人觉得怎么样吧？毕竟在这个憋屈的空间站中，但凡是个正常人都会有生理需求亟待解决。

可史蒂夫绝对不会愿意自己的这种行为被他人发现——简直像是被人撞到他在自慰。

精神上的自慰。

十多岁高龄的旧式电脑光驱嘎吱嘎吱运转起来，经历了几次令人胆战心惊的卡壳之后，电脑屏幕上的画面终于还是令人欣慰地连贯起来。

黑暗之中有人打开了门，刺眼的阳光从后方的窗帘缝隙中透出，一双巨大的浅绿色眼睛有点吃惊地出现在屏幕上，先是皱了皱眉，旋即展颜一笑，远离摄像机向后退去。

他显然是刚刚起床，微微卷曲的棕色短发乱糟糟像个鸟窝，胡子只刮了一半，泡沫还留在脸上，精壮的上半身赤裸着，可以隐约看到一些大小疤痕——但这一切都无损这个人的英俊美好。

“嘿！史蒂夫！”那双眼睛的主人转头看向他口中的史蒂夫——也就是正在看这条录像的史蒂夫本人——然后指着摄像头慵懒地说道，“快过来讨好你的狂热粉丝们，我要先去把胡子刮完。”

于是史蒂夫看到他自己，站在巴基侧后方傻乎乎地笑了笑，然后冲扛着摄像机的女孩们打了一个腼腆的招呼：“嗨……”

那是他和巴基首次驾驶“第一复仇者号”剿灭巨兽——就像是漫画小说中完美的超级英雄一般，他们一战成名。

他记得那些姑娘们飞扬的花裙子，记得他彻底拉开窗帘后正好洒落室内的一地阳光，记得他不知道该和女孩们如何继续话题的尴尬，也记得飞快将自己收拾停当后冲出来帮他解围的巴恩斯中士身上那清爽的须后水香。

无论是屏幕中的他，还是屏幕外的他，此时此刻都聚精会神地盯着屏幕中的巴基，分别在两个时空中一如既往困惑地思考一个不会有答案的问题——巴恩斯中士这高超的撩妹本领，究竟是与生俱来，还是师从何方。

那是2017年8月20日的上午，史蒂夫22岁，巴基23岁。他们在姑娘们的欢声笑语中不时微笑对望，看向彼此的眼神都闪闪发光，流露出少年人特有的意气风发。

那时候的他，确实是很为自己骄傲的——怎么能不骄傲呢？作为全世界最年轻有为的机甲驾驶员，他一战成名，像是在一夜之间拥有了全世界。

那时候的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，拥有年轻英俊的面容，拥有全世界的目光，拥有无限美好的未来，最关键的是，他还拥有巴基。

屏幕暗淡了3秒钟，这是一个漆黑的过场。

史蒂夫在黑暗的屏幕反光中猝不及防地看到自己如今的脸——他仍然英俊有为，却眉头紧锁，眼神中再难拥有那样明亮的光芒。

所幸只过了区区三秒，下一段视频的画面亮了起来，拯救了将自己沉浸在黑暗之中的美国队长。

一段默片，他看到自己和巴基穿着军装并肩而立，巴基转头和他说了些什么，然后两个人一同傻笑起来。

巴基笑得低头颤抖，史蒂夫完全忘记自己究竟是为什么也要跟着他笑了——多半是被巴基的模样逗笑的吧，他心想。

这其实是一段宣传片，他仍记得这段视频是怎么拍摄的，却不记得他们到底聊了什么以至于巴基会笑成那样。

因为导演是在对他们俩进行抓拍。

“我们该怎么做？”史蒂夫记得拍摄之前，他和巴基困惑地问导演。

“随便聊聊，像你们平时一样，就当我们和摄像机统统不存在。”导演回答，“我们只想抓拍到你们两位明星驾驶员最日常的相处模样。”

不久后，他们就看到了自己莫名的傻笑出现在全美的大屏幕上。

那是一段令人开心的回忆，毋庸置疑。

又是三秒钟的过场，这一次，史蒂夫看到自己还悬停在嘴角的笑容——永远都会这样，远隔十多年的时空，他仍然同录像中的那天一样，被巴基灿烂又肆无忌惮的笑容再次逗笑。

马上，2020年的巴基端端正正地出现在了屏幕上。

“嘿史蒂夫！”他难得严肃地说道，“你知道的，再过几天就是你的生日了——与国同庆，对吧？”

史蒂夫收回笑容。

但屏幕中本来严肃的巴基却笑了起来。

“今年我打算送你一个特别点的礼物。”他翘起嘴角，神秘兮兮地凑到摄像头前方眨了眨眼睛——不得不说，那模样可真是十分撩人——说道，“虽然你也有可能不接受，但无论如何，我总得……”

噪音突兀地响起，巴基的影像瞬间消失，取而代之的是花白色的斑点杂乱无章。

第N次尝试播放这段视频，再次以失败告终。

光驱无情地吐出被卡住的碟片。

始终没有人知道，巴基究竟准备在2020年的国庆日送给史蒂夫什么神奇的礼物——因为在那之前，第十只巨兽在威尔士王子角登陆了。

许多天后，当史蒂夫终于辗转回到他们共同的宿舍收拾巴恩斯中士的“遗物”时，意外发现了这张残损的光盘合集。

无论如何，他会找到一个可以修复好这张光盘的人，他心想。

“我总得知道，7年前，巴基究竟想送给我什么。”

这或许是史蒂夫活下去的一个支柱，一段念想。

史蒂夫的喉头仍然残留着晚餐时那杯咖啡的甜腻味道，他小心翼翼地吞咽了一下，却又似乎有点舍不得让这一丝甜腻彻底消失。

毕竟，那是巴基最爱的味道。

史蒂夫合上电脑，收好光盘，放回自己的保险柜中，同时心里清楚地知道，今夜自己又将失眠。

史蒂夫时常觉得自己是一个过时之人——他好像是把自己的魂魄丢在了七年前的白令海峡，然后麻木茫然地苟活到现在。

而他唯一的娱乐，或者说是精神鸦片——使用一部过时的电脑，看一段残损的录像。

史蒂夫苦笑着摇摇头，打开房间的门，像一个幽灵般飘到空间站飞船的走廊上——如果再不出门四处转转，他严重的PTSD可能会把自己逼疯。

所幸的是，他们的空间飞船足够大，在人工打造的中央广场上，甚至有几株高大的绿植散发着熟悉的地球味道，能让人在这苍茫宇宙间感到稍许安慰。

午夜通往中央广场的路并没什么人经过——在这样一个没有怪兽打搅的夜晚，人们通常在喝酒，聊天，睡觉，或是干脆找个看对了眼的人做做爱。

史蒂夫有些庆幸自己二半夜跑出来像个孤魂野鬼一样散步的主意了——因为他看到了雅科夫。

为了不单调无聊，太空站中央广场的喇叭总是从地球上所有曲库中随机挑选音乐播放。

在一段轻音乐的陪伴下，一棵绿植下方的长椅上，雅科夫安安静静地坐在那儿，仍旧带着遮住口鼻的面罩，半长的金棕色发丝洒在脖颈中，手里捧着一本书慢慢翻看。

史蒂夫的孤独感一下子就消失了一大半——看来在这浩渺宇宙之中，他也并非是唯一一个过时之人，毕竟，那个叫雅科夫的苏联人，手头还捧着一本纸质的书呢。

纸质的书啊！这可是2020年，谁会带着一本沉重的纸质书籍飞向宇宙呢？

“其实我之前就想问了——你在看什么？”史蒂夫以不容拒绝的气势一屁股坐在了雅科夫身边。

然后，他就和雅科夫一起，被他自己的主动吓了一跳。

“我这究竟是怎么了？”史蒂夫暗自心想，“中邪了吗？为什么会对这个苏联驾驶员如此冲动莽撞……”

还好，雅科夫看起来并不介意。尽管看不见下半张脸，但从眼睛微微弯曲的形状判断，他应该是对史蒂夫露出了一个挺友好的笑容。

手中的书正好已经翻到最后一页，他捧起来，展示给史蒂夫看——是一本英文书。

“而院中的这棵树，它被人砍掉了，被人堆在树桩边焚烧了——他们希望这树连同树桩一起烧掉，化作一团篝火——可是这树居然活了下来！ 它活了！什么也摧毁不了它。”史蒂夫照着书页上的文字念道。

“这到底是一本什么书？”史蒂夫饶有兴趣地问道，“这又是在描写一棵什么树？”

“一种坚韧不拔、生命力极其顽强的树，我想。”雅科夫说道，“因为这本书里反复提到，这种树的种子无论散落在何方，都可以向着天空长出一棵树——无论实在空场、垃圾堆、甚至水泥地中。”

史蒂夫忽然眼前一亮，像是想起了什么不得了的事情：“我想，我知道这种树……”

“你知道？”雅科夫的声音提高了一些，“你怎么知道？”

“是天堂树，对吗？”史蒂夫笑了起来，“对不起，我作弊了——其实我没看过这本书，但是在我的家乡……这种树随处可见。”

“好吧，那么或许我也知道你的家乡在哪里了。”雅科夫从面罩后发出轻笑。

他像是揭晓谜底一般将这本书的封皮翻过来——《布鲁克林有棵树》。

虽然并没有真正阅读过，但史蒂夫听说过这本小说，它描写的是20世纪初的布鲁克林。

“噢，我终于找到了比我还过时的人……”史蒂夫脱口而出，然后立刻发现了自己的失言，“对不起，我不是说你老土，只是……这年头还会去阅读这么古老年代的纸质书籍的人不多了——你为什么会喜欢这本书？”

没有等到回答。

雅科夫抓着这本书开始发呆，而史蒂夫知趣地并没有催促他。

两人坐在长椅上，透过一扇很大的玻璃窗，共同以沉默凝视宇宙。

宇宙中，点点星光穿越不知道距离他们多遥远的时间和空间，才得以在此刻微弱地将两人照亮。

“我以前怎么就没注意到过这些星光呢？”史蒂夫心想。

他还记得在遇到雅科夫之前，他对宇宙中所有景色的感受，都是一片深重的黑暗——没有光芒，没有希望。

恍惚之中，史蒂夫发现，虽然是长发还戴着面罩，但雅科夫的轮廓竟然与巴基十分相似。他们并肩而坐的身影模糊地印在以宇宙为背景的玻璃舷窗上，看起来十分和谐美好。

史蒂夫再次不可抑制地想起一些过往。

很多年前的一个晚上，他也曾与巴基像现在这样并肩坐在机甲中。他们一起聆听深夜中海水缓慢扑打沙滩的声响，然后一同仰望星空，于是满天星辰就洒在了他们的眼睛中。

“听说，那些怪兽是来自于宇宙中的外星生物。”巴基说道，“他们来地球做什么？侵略我们？妄想统治地球人？”

“谁知道呢……”史蒂夫当时笑笑，“你要是这么好奇，不如以后找个机会飞上天空去看看？”

“你可别嘲笑我，小史蒂维……总会有那么一天的。”巴基双手交叉枕在脑后，看着夜空中的星星说道，“如果有那个机会，我希望和你……和你一起去看看宇宙。”

史蒂夫打了个呵欠：“这可是一个非常浪漫的表白了——这是你准备给哪个姑娘说的来着？莉莉娅？还是多罗丽丝？我赌你这次能成功。”

“开什么玩笑？”巴基不满地撇撇嘴，“巴恩斯中士的表白什么时候失败过？你以为我是你吗，小处男？”

史蒂夫不说话了。

小处男？没错，他无法反驳。

“好吧。”巴基轻笑一声，将手放在机甲侧门的把手上，“那么现在，我要去找姑娘们了？”

史蒂夫仍然不说话。

“不准备把我留下来吗？”巴基凑近史蒂夫，向他的耳朵里吹气。

“行了，快去吧……”史蒂夫敏感地躲开——他的耳朵非常怕痒——没好气地说道，“这里我一个人看着就行，你的多多等着你呢，是不是？别让姑娘们等急了。”

“史蒂夫，punk！”巴基踹开门，一边往下爬，一边轻飘飘地哼起了一首老歌。

“Jerk！”在他的歌声中，史蒂夫如往常一样回敬道。

 

“我该回去了。”雅科夫站了起来。

史蒂夫从回忆中猛然苏醒。

“那么……明天见？”史蒂夫有点手足无措起来。他有点想挽留，却又没有足够的勇气。

“说真的？”雅科夫冲他抬了抬眉毛，“你二半夜跑到我身边坐下，就是为了和我‘明天见’？”

正在此时，上一段轻音乐正好播放完毕，喇叭随机切换了下一首歌。

是一首Two Steps From Hell的老歌，歌声如幽灵般游荡于两人头顶的上空。

 “等等！”史蒂夫忽然失控地抓住了雅科夫的手腕。

“怎么？”雅科夫低头看了看他们俩的手，轻笑一声，抬头看向史蒂夫的眼睛，“现在是太空站时间的凌晨两点，美国队长，快想好你到底想说什么？”

但史蒂夫的手在颤抖。

他太用力了，雅科夫觉得自己的手腕上一定已经留下了美国队长的五指印。

这可能是他见过的最奇葩的约一夜情的方式，雅科夫乱七八糟地心想。

事实上，从美国队长突兀地坐到他身边的那一刻开始，他就知道这家伙是来调情的。

只是他没想到，美国队长木讷到这个地步。 

而喇叭中，那个女声正在无心地轻轻吟唱。

“Twin flames of fire  
　Lit in another time and place

  ……”

正是巴基那夜向下攀爬时轻轻哼唱的旋律，此时此刻，这段旋律仿佛从地球随着虫洞跃迁20光年，又从回忆中穿越十载岁月，宿命般狠狠击穿史蒂夫的心脏。

“说话啊，美国队长，我都替你着急。”雅科夫微微扬起头，垂眼看向史蒂夫，“不准备把我留下来吗？”

两个声音，两张面孔，渐渐重叠在一起。

“别走！留下来！”在雅科夫疑惑的眼神中，美国队长两眼发红，梦呓般说出了一个名字，“别再离开我！巴基……”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

雅科夫万万没有想到，仅仅过了不到一小时，他就从美国队长的房间中仓皇逃离。

他们没有上床——当然没有，雅科夫目前的状况不允许他与任何人肌肤相亲，除非他想谋杀掉谁。

但他仍然跟着美国队长去了他的房间，因为某种他自己都不太明白、也懒得搞明白的“好奇与兴趣”——他试图告诉自己，这仅仅是由于他想找个伴儿度过这个无聊的夜晚。

还好，托上帝的福，史蒂夫的房间不是用星条旗图案装饰的，而且他似乎已经从先前的恍惚中清醒过来，没有继续傻乎乎地叫错他的名字，甚至主动为他泡了一杯咖啡——92度水温，7克黑咖啡粉，冲煮了25秒。

雅科夫没来得及阻止他，美国队长的笑容中带着一丝腼腆，手中捧着散发氤氲雾气的咖啡杯，递到他面前。

他的手甚至还有一点颤抖。

“别告诉我，我是第一个有幸光临美国队长房间的客人？”雅科夫瞪大眼睛做出了合理判断。

“呃……正是如此。”被轻易看穿，美国队长不好意思地眨了眨他的蓝眼睛，“其实，你可以喊我史蒂夫。”

“好吧，史蒂夫。但是……”雅科夫指了指咖啡，真诚地抱歉道，“对不起，我不能喝这个。”

“不合你的口味？”史蒂夫看起来有点紧张，像是生怕唐突了“贵客”。

看着史蒂夫的模样，雅科夫暗暗好笑。

“天哪，我应该好好教教这家伙，怎样做才是正确的调情。”他心想，并玩心大起。

“噢，只是因为我个人的身体原因……”他对史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，“我暂时不能摘掉这个面罩——这导致我既不能进食，也不能接吻，更不能做点别的什么更有趣的事……不过，如果你不太着急的话……我过几天就好。”

果然，沉默片刻之后，红云爬上美国队长白皙的脸颊。

“噢，噢……”他慌乱地将咖啡杯拿开，目光盯在茶几的花纹上，头也不敢抬地胡乱说道，“没关系，我……我可以等。”

这个小可怜怕是自己都没有意识到自己在说什么吧，雅科夫心想。

“等？等什么？”尽管此时雅科夫只有眼睛露在外面，但很显然，他非常懂得如何仅凭一双好看的眉眼就夺人心魄。

他危险地凑近了史蒂夫，故意低声说道：“你是在等我摘掉面罩吗？然后呢？等我给你一个吻？还是在等之后‘更有趣的事’？”

史蒂夫差点从椅背上翻过去。

在苏联人威力强大的眼神攻势下，美国队长几乎丢盔弃甲。

他支支吾吾，艰难地为自己辩解：“我只是……想看看你的脸，顺便请你喝杯咖啡。”

雅科夫哑然失笑，感觉自己此时此刻简直就像是一个老流氓，正在无耻地欺辱一个清纯的高中生。

“请我喝咖啡？好吧，小史蒂维。”他向后一躺，自然而然地说道。

放松地靠在沙发垫上，邪恶的苏联人决定暂且放过纯洁的美国队长。雅科夫两眼看着金属天花板，悠然说道：“那你可千万记住了，我不喝清咖啡——请放三倍的奶和糖。”

史蒂夫端着咖啡杯的手猛地一滞，大半杯棕黑色的液体泼了出来，飞溅到浅色的地毯上，但他完全没顾得上收拾。

而雅科夫太过轻敌，对史蒂夫的异常反应浑然未觉。

“我想给你看样东西。”史蒂夫突兀地说道。

雅科夫不以为意，从沙发垫上懒洋洋地看过去，发现自己正被美国队长以一种莫名奇特的目光凝视。

不知道是不是错觉，他觉得美国队长的眼神好像正在穿透他的特制面罩，探究地盯着他的脸瞧。

“什么东西？”他有点不自在地问道。

“关于我以前的一个朋友，嗯……他叫巴基。”

雅科夫丝毫没有意识到史蒂夫此刻语气中的古怪与试探，因为他满脑子都立刻被一句话屏蔽：“真是够了，又来了，究竟谁他妈是这个该死的巴基？”

万万没想到，只过了短短三分钟后，他就知道了这个问题的答案。

又艰难地挨过了令他几乎窒息的十分钟，雅科夫带着史蒂夫的宝贝光盘逃离现场，并一再强调，他这么匆忙离开的原因只是因为热心地想要早日帮史蒂夫修好这张光盘。

史蒂夫没有阻止他，只是盯着他慌乱离去的背影若有所思。

当雅科夫终于站在了自己房间的门口时，他才意识到自己已经气喘吁吁，虚汗淋漓。

“真是他妈见鬼！”他拧开房门，用俄语低声咒骂，又低头看了一眼被自己紧紧捏在手里的光盘，再次咒骂道，“对，没错，这可不就是活见鬼吗……”

“你去找他了？”黑暗中，一个声音传来。

雅科夫顿时吓了一跳，回过神来才发现，他的好搭档娜塔莎，正大摇大摆地靠在他房间的沙发上，甚至面前还摆着一杯红酒。

真不知道她自己一个人在这里呆了多久，竟然还有兴致怡然自得地喝喝小酒。

“你至少把灯打开吧？”不想被娜塔莎察觉到自己内心此刻席卷而起的惊涛骇浪，雅科夫强自镇定地按下开关。

“你们睡了？”娜塔莎不依不饶地继续问道，然后又疑惑地皱了皱秀丽的眉毛，“不，你还不能那样做……所以，你是准备要睡他了？” 

“娜特！”雅科夫柔声责备，“我亲爱的姑娘，其实我们可以换个话题。”

“你喜欢他，是不是？那个美国甜心。”娜塔莎不依不饶。

一瞬间，雅科夫希望自己没有因为用力过度而将那张宝贵的光盘捏碎。

他垂下眼睛，长发遮住脸颊，情绪不明：“开什么玩笑？你明知道我不能……”

娜塔莎站了起来。

她冲他走过来，定定看了他一会儿，捧起他的脸：“詹姆斯……对不起。”

“好了，娜特，我不知道你等了我多久，但是……今晚我有点私活儿要干。”雅科夫晃了晃他手中的光盘，“对不起，不能陪你。”

身为黑寡妇，娜塔莎总是能飞快地掩饰好自己的情绪。

“没什么，我只是来给你送营养液的，顺便待一会儿，蹭点酒精喝。”她用眼角示意桌上那堆袋子里装的乳白色液体，“乖乖注射完再干活儿好吗？反正你这一期的反应也没剩几天了，再忍忍就过去了。”

雅科夫偏头，看了一眼那堆营养液，眼神中划过一丝厌恶，然后又妥协地微叹一口气。

娜塔莎心中一阵刺痛。

“詹姆斯……”她高高皱起眉头，“答应我，照顾好自己，好吗？无论发生什么，你还有我。你不能总不把自己当人看——你不是一个只需要执行命令的机器，好吗？在迫不得已的那天到来之前，你还是得学会用力生活。”

雅科夫抬起眼睛，对她挤出一个勉强的笑容：“遵命，女王陛下。”

娜塔莎离开了。雅科夫犹豫了一小会儿——是先看看那张光盘，还是听从黑寡妇的命令，先注射营养液。

但很快，情感比理智更早地做出了决断——他发现自己已经将那枚光盘塞进了设备中。

很快，那些他刚刚在美国队长的房间中如坐针毡般匆匆快进只扫了一眼的内容，再次出现在屏幕上。

但这一次不同。这一次，房间中只有他一个人，他无需慌张了。

于是，雅科夫近乎贪婪地盯着那些年代久远的图像，从头到尾仔细看了起来。

那里面有年轻时代的美国队长，还有那个总被美国队长挂在口头上的“该死的巴基”——或者说……是他自己。

他骗不了自己。

从他看到那张脸出现在屏幕中的第一秒开始，他就知道，那绝对就是他自己。

可是他没有那些记忆，那些他无论如何都想不起来的记忆。

他知道，有一些特别的记忆被他统统锁在了精神世界中那扇沉重的铁门后面，而密码早就连同他的过去一起被遗忘掉了。

而且据他所知，他反复失忆过不止一次，哪怕是在苏联服役的那段时期，他的记忆都像是被撕碎在红菜汤中的黑面包碎屑一般，浮浮沉沉，支离破碎。

现在，他对自己的过去唯一所能确定的信息，全都来源于卡波夫将军曾丢给他的那套已经变成碎片的衣服。

“我们在迭日涅夫角捞起的你。”卡波夫用生硬的、俄罗斯人特有的大舌头般的英文告诉他，“喏，这是你当时穿的衣服，已经烂得只剩这半个领子了。”

他当时还躺在苏联人的病床上，穿着一套隔离服，带着隔离面罩，浑身都不舒服，尤其是脑子里，明明空空荡荡，却又轰然作响。

他疑惑地拿起那半个残破的领子，看到上面隐约残存的精致刺绣。

“James Buc……” 

后面全部破损。

“我可能……叫詹姆斯？”他皱皱眉，冲卡波夫说道，“不知道为什么，我不怎么喜欢这个名字。”

“我可以给你起一个俄文名字，如果你愿意接受的话。”卡波夫面无表情地说道，“根据你自己不怎么喜欢的英文名……就叫你雅科夫怎么样？很不幸地告诉你，你的身体出现了一些非常特别的状况，需要高度配合苏联政府的研究与同步治疗。”

“否则呢？”

“否则你可能会在一周之内器官衰竭致死——你知道那些外星巨兽吧？我们怀疑你被感染了。”

“……”

作为一个没有记忆、没有过去的人来说，如果想要活下去，接受卡波夫将军所说的一切条件似乎是一个没有选择的选择。

“好吧。”他对卡波夫虚弱地晃了晃手臂，“从此以后我就是雅科夫了。”

总得活下去，对吧？作为一个人类，生存只是本能。 

更何况，冥冥之中，他总是觉得，他在等待一个人。

他在等那个人，等那个人遇见他，找到他，然后把他带回到他们共同拥有的过去。

而现在……

雅科夫盯着那些十多年前的录像，心中清清楚楚地明白——他已经等到了那个人。

“可是已经太晚了啊……史蒂夫。已经太晚了。”

“回不去了。”

雅科夫和娜塔莎一起经历过苏联的克格勃训练，修复一张古老的光盘对于他来说并不算难事，只是有点麻烦，这需要一定的时间。

足足忙碌了两个小时后，大功告成。

雅科夫坐在电脑前，深吸了一口气，然后点开这段巴恩斯中士——也就是他自己——录制于七年前的片段。

让我看看自己都忘记了些什么，他心想。

或许，他能从这段录像中，找到开启自己精神世界中那扇大门的密码。

 

“今年我打算送你一个特别点的礼物。虽然你也有可能不接受，但无论如何，我总得说出来。”

七年前的他自己对着屏幕眨了眨眼。

“因为我已经憋了太久太久了。”

“小史蒂维，你这个迟钝的混蛋。”

雅科夫逐渐睁大眼睛——他忽然有了一种强烈的预感。

巴恩斯中士兀自在屏幕中继续自白。

“你可能已经不记得了，小时候我问过你，长大想要做什么。还记得你的回答吗？你说，当个画家，或者宇航员。”

“后来我们一起入伍，但我知道，你仍然一直都对NASA感兴趣，你的推特转发不是那些新发现的小行星，就是什么飞船拍摄的土星环……你仍然为宇宙太空所痴迷，是不是？我还记得在你18岁生日时，我送你的那顶NASA棒球帽令你多么惊喜——你总是戴着它，尽管有时候，那令你看起来有点傻。”

“其实后来我自己也偷偷去买了一顶。”

巴恩斯中士从身后取出一顶黑色的棒球帽，上面缀着深蓝色的NASA标识。

我的审美倒是一直没变……雅科夫心想，这帽子的确够傻的。

“虽然我从来都没当着你的面戴过……但其实，在你不知道的时候，我们俩变成了一对儿傻瓜。”巴恩斯中士在屏幕中笑了笑。

“我想说的是……”

“如果有那个机会，我希望和你一起去看看宇宙。”

“对，没错，不知道你还记不记得这句话……它不是为姑娘们准备的。是为了你。”

巴恩斯中士将那顶傻了吧唧的NASA棒球帽戴到头上，明亮的绿眼睛中露出一丝柔情。 

“史蒂夫，我想和你一起去看看宇宙。或许有一天，我们可以并肩坐在宇宙飞船中，隔着玻璃舷窗近距离观摩那些令你痴迷的日月星辰——在那片至今无解的黑暗中，恒星向我们凝望，小行星如飞火般擦肩而过，三条宽阔的土星环发出明亮光芒，外星生命藏匿在危险的星球上……而我们俩的身影，会倒映在舷窗中，就好像我们正悬浮在宇宙中一样。”

“不，别误会，其实我对宇宙没兴趣——我不喜欢宇宙……宇宙有限无边，太过于浩渺了，有时候会令我心生恐惧。”

“但我喜欢你。”

“如果我和你一起面对宇宙，我想，我将无所畏惧。”

“你会接受我的吧？不然……不然我能怎么办呢？或许揍你一顿？”

“哈哈……”巴恩斯中士在屏幕中大笑起来。

屏幕外的雅科夫却一丁点都笑不出来。

“好了，就这样吧史蒂夫……反正你也没有交往过女朋友，不如就从你的25岁生日开始，和你最好的朋友试一试怎么样？告诉你，万千少女都会因此而心碎的——能做我的男朋友，天哪，你可真是个幸运儿！”

巴恩斯中士在屏幕上调皮地吐了吐舌头，漂亮的绿眼睛中闪烁着自信的光芒。

他相信史蒂夫一定会接受他，相信史蒂夫也同样喜欢他，爱着他，就像相信地球是围着太阳旋转一样——常识，公理，不容置疑。

画面消失，屏幕归于一片黑暗的寂静，如同此刻舷窗外那浩渺的宇宙。

浑浑噩噩之中，一些失落的回忆，随着巴恩斯中士的自白，正在与汹涌的情感一同复活。

雅科夫用力捂住自己的心脏，希望它不会就此炸掉。

与此同时，尖锐的警报声突兀响起，门外的走廊上一片骚乱。

“冬兵！”通讯器中，娜塔莎的声音传来，“两只隐形单位入侵！到准备室来。”

短暂嘈杂的电流过后，又一个声音传来：“猎鹰已就位，等待美国队长就位。”

“美国队长”这个词组令雅科夫猛地站了起来。

天旋地转，心脏抽痛，全身的血液仿佛无法再继续流通一般凝结了在一起。

扑通一声，雅科夫倒在地上。

“詹姆斯？詹姆斯？你发生了什么吗？”娜塔莎听到异动，焦急地询问，“怎么回事？”

雅科夫倒在地上，嘴唇煞白，抖动着却发不出一点声音。

心梗加窒息。

“该死的，我忘记注射营养液了……”他迷迷糊糊地想到。

在彻底失去意识之前，他隐约听到通讯器中传来美国队长的声音：“不要慌张，黑寡妇与猎鹰原地待命，我仍在宿舍区，可以就近查看冬兵。”

“史蒂夫……”雅科夫闭上了眼睛。

这一次，你会比死神先找到我，对吧？


	5. Chapter 5

 

“巴基！”

有一个声音在呼唤他。

仿佛是从天外传来，穿过七载岁月，穿透粼粼波光。 

数十米高的机甲被轻松撕成碎片，冰凉的海水侵入肺部，巨怪从他身体中抽出爪刺掉头游向深海。

他看到自己的鲜血从腹部涌出，染红眼前冰蓝色的世界。

没有时间了，死神不会给他更多的时间。

死神抱住他的双腿，向海底最深处拖拽。

幽黯深海宛若空寂的太空，只有某些海洋生物散发微光，一如宇宙中的点点星辰。

可这里不是真正的宇宙。

他知道，这里不是他在梦想中想要与那个人一同去往的地方。

“我不想死。”他心想。 

“巴基！醒醒！”

那个声音再度在耳畔响起，嗓音嘶哑，掩饰不住来自心灵深处的恐惧。

“我不想死……也不能死。”他告诉自己，“这里不是宇宙，这不是我要去的地方，我不能死在这里！”

“巴基，回到我身边，巴基……”那个声音再一次响彻在他的耳畔，他的脑际，轰轰烈烈，“不要再一次离开我了！”

“美国队长，你不能那样做！”一个女人的声音传来，带着一点穿过电流而导致的杂音，语气熟稔，他觉得他认识她。

她急急吼道：“不要摘下冬兵的面罩，否则你也有感染的危险！听着，我房间里有呼吸机！就在……”

“来不及了！”那个声音坚决地、不容反驳地说道，“相信我，我可以为他任何事！任何！”

脸上一凉，有什么东西被去掉了。

他听到倒抽一口气的声音，然后是哽咽低语：“我就知道是你……真的是你……你还活着，感谢上帝……我……”

有灼热的液体滴落，砸碎在他眼角，与他眼角溢出的泪水混合在一起。

一只大手将他的下颌托起，温暖的双唇迫不及待地堵住了他的，新鲜的空气被渡进他的口中。

“史蒂夫……”

尽管睁不开眼，可他就是知道，那个人一定是史蒂夫。

他的史蒂夫在亲吻他。

他的史蒂夫在拯救他。

迷迷糊糊之中，他向那双嘴唇贪婪地汲取赖以生存的氧气。

他不想向死神妥协，而且……他是真的很想亲吻史蒂夫。

他想亲吻他，想了太久太久了。

他从冷冰冰黑漆漆的深海中拼命向上游去。

他知道，他不会死在这里……忍受肺部撕裂般的痛苦，强迫自己不要熄灭求生的意志——最终，他一定会浮出海面，他一定能再次看到天海相接的地方。

他知道自己一定办得到。

因为他已经办到过一次了。

“布鲁克林有一种树，永远向着天空生长，无论他的种子身处何方——荒芜的空场、垃圾堆、或是水泥地里。哪怕他被火烧过，被砍伐过，但只要他拼尽努力，他就能活下去。”

无论命运赐予过他多少磨难，他都必须活下去，他想。

因为他就是那棵坚韧不拔的树，扎根在布鲁克林，朝向天空用力生长。

和史蒂夫一起。

雅科夫睁开双眼。

如晴空下海天相接般的颜色，带着来自心底的梦想与希望映入眼帘。

是那双美丽的蓝眼睛。

巨大的惊喜倏然在那双蓝眼睛中如烟花般炸裂开来。他看到自己没戴面具的脸，倒影在那双蓝眼睛中情不自禁地微笑起来。

现在，他知道，这张脸终于拥有了自己真正的名字——一个他命中注定的名字。

“巴基！”蓝眼睛的主人将他紧紧拥抱在怀里，力气大得几乎能碾碎他的肋骨。

“到底怎么样了！”娜塔莎暴躁的怒吼声从通讯器中传来，“美国队长！听到请回答！冬兵是死是活快给老娘一个准话！！！”

可是美国队长现在完全说不出话来。

雅科夫感受着狠狠拥抱着他的美国队长浑身颤抖，灼热的泪水流进在他的颈窝里。

“娜特，不用担心。”他哑声替美国队长回答，“我活过来了。”

通讯器后方爆发出一阵喜悦的呜咽声。

“混蛋！”她粗鲁地用俄语骂道，“你他妈一定是忘记输营养液了！”

“对不起。”雅科夫用从嗓子眼里挤出来的声音诚挚道歉。

他们拥抱得太紧了，以至于他甚至连说话时胸腔震动的空间都没有……只能感受到美国队长疯狂跳动的心脏。

扑通，扑通，他的心脏向着他跃动，几乎想要与他融为一体。

雅科夫看了看自己垂在身侧的双手。

他慢慢抬起双臂，准备回抱这具或许已经令他肖想了20多年的温暖躯体。

“美国队长，留在冬兵的房间哪里都不要去。”娜塔莎已经从紧张中缓了过来，她冷静地命令道，“你需要接受一个全面检查，仪器明天才能准备好，在此之前你不能接触第三个人。”

雅科夫的瞳孔猛然收缩，娜塔莎的话狠狠地提醒了他。

即将拥上美国队长的双臂再次垂下。

 

“OK，警报解除！”准备室中，山姆吹了个口哨说道，“现在怎么办啊老弗瑞？要不然，我和娜塔莎临时组队？我可以学着操纵那个苏联铁壳，估计没什么问题……”

“你休想！”黑寡妇狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“已经分别为你二人指派了临时搭档。”尼克·弗瑞的声音从通讯器传来，“他们马上就到。猎鹰，你以前跟他合作过——你的搭档是蚁人。”

山姆眼前一黑。

“我就没那个命拥有一个美人当搭档是吗？”

“嘿！这么说可就不公平了，美国队长可是公认的美男子啊！”无畏白头鹰号的舱门被拉开，代号蚁人的驾驶员斯科特·朗猫腰钻了进来，“当然，我其实长得也不赖！”

“噢，闭嘴吧，兄弟！”山姆翻了个白眼，认命地戴上传感器。

另一边，咆哮苏维埃也迎来了新的伙伴。

“你是谁？”娜塔莎用极其不友好地目光注视着刚刚小心翼翼坐到她身边的男人。

“克林特·巴顿，代号鹰眼。”在黑寡妇宛若刑讯审问般的瞪视下，克林特哆哆嗦嗦地说道，“其实我是机甲工程师，可以熟练使用所有机甲，关键是……我会俄语，弗瑞可能觉得这样和你比较好……沟通……”

他说话声音越来越小。

“Блин（他妈的）。”娜塔莎毫不客气地飞快骂道。

“别这样，我真的听得懂。”克林特看起来有点受伤。

“别废话了，装备传感器吧！”娜塔莎漠然说道，“听着，如果你拖我后腿，我就打开舱门把你扔到外太空去。”

尽管娜塔莎一开始就屏蔽了自己足足半个精神空间不愿意给新搭档看到，但他们仍然用仅仅只有50%的通感率投入到了作战中。

咆哮苏维埃和无畏白头鹰都装备有最新型发反隐形侦察装置，尽管从驾驶舱窗口用肉眼无法看到隐形怪兽，但通过雷达扫描，他们仍然顺利地捕获了敌人所在位置。

可是，不知为何，却只能扫描出一头。

两方一同集火，这一只隐形单位被迫现出身形，在电光火石之中，很快变成一具与寻常怪兽无异的尸体。

但另一只始终未能找到。

“猎鹰！”娜塔莎疑惑地开启通讯，“怎么回事，你们那里也只扫描出一只吗？”

“是的，美女。”山姆大声回答，“另一只扫描不出，要么是已经离开了安全区，要么……”

山姆的通讯器中忽然嘈杂声大作，他和斯科特飞快地一同向驾驶舱外看去——只见咆哮苏维埃号以一种奇特的姿势被折叠又甩开。

“怎么回事？”

“遇袭！遇袭！”克林特飞快喊道，“黑寡妇被震晕！我正在尝试单人操作！”

“单人，你可以吗？”

“我正在强迫她的精神空间继续运作，暂时没有‘死机’！”克林特吼道，“别废话了！快来帮忙，趁我们吸引住了这只隐形怪的火力——不然大家就得一起玩完！”

咆哮苏维埃号像是被某种未知力量抓住一般，在太空中像断了线的风筝一样乱晃，几乎毫无反抗之力。

所幸站在另一视角的无畏白头鹰借此锁定了隐形怪的大致位置。

“不能用明火炮弹，你们会受伤。”山姆吼道，“我准备使用震荡波攻击，鹰眼，咆哮苏维埃能扛得住吗，请回答！”

克林特飞快扫描了一下咆哮苏维埃的抗震等级。

“这玩意很结实，虽然我会晕过去，但是大约还有命在！”他在正被来回撕扯的机甲中匆忙回答，“快点吧！当靶子太难受了——我会把自己和黑寡妇固定在机甲上，完事之后别忘记把我们拖回去啊！”

“没问题！”

无畏白头鹰向前冲去，抓住那具看不到实体的“东西”，趁它还未转身反抗之前，手心炮发出“嘭”的一声闷响。

那东西连带着咆哮苏维埃号一起模糊了片刻后露出巨大身形——长得与侏罗纪时代的霸王龙略微相似，只是头颅远不如霸王龙英俊……简直可以说是非常恶心了，绿色的涎液流淌在咆哮苏维埃号的外壳上，幸运的是，好像没有发生腐蚀反应。

“妈的，苏联佬的铁壳子真结实！”山姆一边赞叹，一边又连发几炮。

怪兽愤怒地丢下手中的苏联玩具，转头冲惹恼了他的美国货冲了过来。

余光之中，山姆和斯科特看到，克林特将自己和娜塔莎一起结结实实地捆在了操作椅上，两人身上缠绕着层叠的通感线路，头挨头晕了过去。

“行了吧，苏维埃，就交给白头鹰吧。”山姆咬牙说道。

身为一个万能搭档，克林特和很多人临时组队过。虽然通感率都不算太好，但每次都勉强完成了任务——不然他也不会没有缺胳膊少腿地完整活到现在了。

但他从未见过如此令人不舒服的精神空间。

娜塔莎的自主思想暂时还在沉睡，于是先前被她强行屏蔽了的另一半精神空间此刻被克林特一览无余。

其实也没有什么好“游览”的，血红色的房子，几双芭蕾舞鞋，几条像是为跳“天鹅湖”而存在的裙子。

明明应该是挺美好的女孩子的衣饰，却在这血色房间的映衬下，笼罩着一层浓重黑暗的阴影，透着一股子鬼屋的气氛。

克林特倒是没被吓到，甚至愈发好奇，他情不自禁走向那扇墙角的门。

他知道这种精神空间中的门——非常少见。

上一次见到这种门，是和一个曾经的美国特工做搭档。那名特工曾经告诉他，精神力足够强大并受过训练的特工，有时候会在自己的精神空间中创造出一个密室，专门用来存放一些不愿意被别人看到的秘密记忆。

一旦记忆被塞进这种地方，除非自己主动进入精神空间并刻意打开门，否则平时连自己都不会再轻易想起这些记忆。

克林特知道自己这样做不对——他在乘人之危，侵犯一个苏联人的隐私。

可他就是忍不住。 

在他的理智与好奇心天人交战一番后，他伸出手来，轻轻推开了这道门。

还好，这道门并没有上锁，也没有密码——这说明，这些记忆的主人，很可能时常会亲自回来查探其中的记忆。

门内竟然还有很多道门，克林特不由得暗暗佩服这个叫娜塔莎的女人——能创造出这种多重秘密房间的精神力得有多强大？她一定是苏联克格勃中的佼佼者了。

克林特随手进入第一间密室。

像是一间实验室，冷气森森，没有开灯，一些仪器散发着微弱的光，勉强点亮了一小片区域。

克林特只向前走了几步，就猛地停在了原地。

那恐怕是他此生见过的最不可思议的场景之一—实在难以想象，娜塔莎竟然会保存着这样的记忆。

他先看到了娜塔莎记忆中的她本人——是比她现在大约年轻几岁的少女模样，神色中稚气未脱，正一脸愕然地盯着她面前的一个“罐子”，眼神中满是惊痛与愕然。

而那“玻璃罐子”中，站着一个浑身赤裸的男人。他发长及肩，戴着蒙住半张脸的面具，圆睁着双眼，身上插满各种线管，如同一具尸体般被封锁在冷冻罐中一动不动，只有那些仍然闪烁在仪表上的数据显示出他仍然还活着。

“詹姆斯！他们对你做了什么！”年轻的娜塔莎捂住自己的嘴巴流泪尖叫。

克林特只觉得自己手脚发凉，他想转身逃跑，却挪不开脚步。

他后悔极了，意识到自己撞破了怎样巨大的秘密。

“巴顿。”身后，冷冰冰地声音传来。克林特猛地回头，慌乱地对上娜塔莎凶狠的眼神。

“如果你敢说出去。”娜塔莎在她的精神密室中阴郁地盯着私闯者克林特，“我保证你会没声没息地消失在宇宙中。”

克林特什么都说不出来。

这本就是他的错，他不该闯进来。

此时此刻，他只想举起双手投降。

 

雅科夫闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气，然后一把推开美国队长，任由自己脱离了那个他刻骨眷恋的怀抱。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯的眼神中挂满了不可思议。

“巴基？”他疑惑地说道，带着一丝受伤的神情，“我以为你记起你自己了……我以为你认出我了！”

雅科夫胸脯上下起伏，咬紧下唇瞪着他。

半晌，他一字一句地回答：“你说得对，我应该就是你口中的那个巴基，这一点无可否认……”

史蒂夫眼中凝聚起欣喜之色。

“但是。”雅科夫继续说道，语气冰冷，“我现在没有那些记忆，根本就不记得你。我现在是苏联机甲驾驶员雅科夫，作为一个曾经的朋友，请你尊重我现在的国籍，和名字。”

“巴基！你不能……”

“别那样叫我！”雅科夫狠狠打断他，“别再和我说你们曾经那些无聊的老生常谈了好吗？看看我现在的模样！我早就不是他了。”

“你……可你连我也不记得了吗？”史蒂夫眼神中满是伤痛，“你忘了我们之间的感情吗？你是我最好的朋友，我们非常亲密，甚至……”

雅科夫看着他，不说话。

史蒂夫忽然皱起眉头，出人意料地说道，“你是不是……你是不是爱上你的搭档了？那个苏联姑娘，娜塔莎？”

雅科夫愣住了。

“你在开什么玩笑啊老兄？”他此刻实在有点哭笑不得——这个美国队长究竟是什么样的脑回路啊？根本没有搞清楚状况，却开始胡乱吃飞醋。

他只好重新调整“作战计划”。

“你难道看不出我是个同性恋吗？”他残酷地说道，“还是说，你以前的那个巴基，他竟然喜欢的是女人？”

史蒂夫的表情在一瞬间宛若被撕碎了一般。

继续，他心想。

这起作用了，继续说下去！你必须让史蒂夫把你和从前的巴基割裂开！

你已经不能是巴基了……不可以再是了。

他强迫自己装出满不在乎的笑容。

“噢，真没想到，只是失忆了而已，我竟然改变了性取向啊？”他向史蒂夫走了几步，停在他面前。 

史蒂夫深深皱眉，有点恼怒地瞪着他。

“别那样看着我，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我不介意和你玩玩啊，谁让你这么辣呢？”雅科夫再接再厉道，“你看，反正现在怕你感染也是迟了，既然如此，不如我们玩玩吧？”

史蒂夫如他所料般本能地摇了摇头：“你别这样，巴基……”

他成功地看见史蒂夫蓝眼睛中的他，像是在一面完整的镜子中被活生生打碎掉一般，砸出无数个锋利的碎片，付出血肉的代价也未必能重新拼好。

心上宛若在遭受凌迟，可他必须继续下去。

他和史蒂夫之间可以发生任何事，但是感情？不可以。

他已经不能再和任何人拥有那样亲密的感情了，无论是友情，亲情，还是……爱情。

巴基·巴恩斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯？那样青涩美好的、青梅竹马的过去，完美得有些太过于残酷了。

他现在的身体里承载了怎样可怕的东西，他自己最清楚。

无论如何，史蒂夫是他最不愿意拖下水的人。

而他究竟要怎么样，才能把这个对他如此执着的人从身边彻底赶走呢？

雅科夫攥紧拳头，深深吸了一口气。

“你不是昨天还对我挺有想法的吗，怎么，发现我是巴基，就不敢和我睡了？”他轻浮地看向史蒂夫，恶意牵起唇角，“你没爱过巴基，所以不能睡我，是不是？因为你们不是那种关系——你不能睡你的兄弟，你的朋友，你的巴基。”

美国队长狠狠咬了咬牙。

他看起来像是气疯了，一贯冷静的蓝眼睛中燃起熊熊烈焰。

“别和我来这套！”他说，“巴基，我不知道你身上到底发生了一些什么事，但是，别和我玩这种把戏。”

雅科夫微微一愣。

紧接着，他被史蒂夫猛地推压在墙上。

“别他妈假装不认识我！”愤怒令史蒂夫看起来像是变成了另一个人，他用上了十分的力气狠狠压制住雅科夫，令他动弹不得。

“我受够了！巴基，你根本不知道这七年我是怎样忍受着失去你的痛苦独活的……既然重新找回了你，无论你说什么都别想让我放手了！”

“史蒂夫，你他妈是不是疯了？”雅科夫没有想到史蒂夫会是这样的反应，他惊慌起来，“放开我！滚到一边去！我不想跟一个疯子玩这种游戏！”

“你以为呢？”史蒂夫狂躁地擒住雅科夫的后脑勺说道，“你以为现在还是你说了算？”

雅科夫震惊地瞪着狂暴的美国队长。

“你想过我的心情吗？我他妈早就疯了！从七年前你消失在白令海峡的那一刻起，我早就疯了！现在，你不是叫嚣着要睡我吗？我发誓，哪怕你是真的失忆了，我也要操得你想起来。”

理智是什么东西？他不需要。

整整七年了，两千多个日日夜夜，他曾沉浸在失去的痛苦中，没有希望，没有未来。

他的肉体还在行尸走肉般继续生活，灵魂却永远停留在失去巴基的那一天。没有人可以安慰他，因为世界上只有一个巴基。

而现在，他的巴基就站在他面前，却假装自己已经成为了另一个人。

积累了七年的痛不欲生的回忆如白令海峡冰冷的波涛般席卷而来，史蒂夫狠狠咬上雅科夫的双唇，淡淡的血腥气蔓延开来，混杂在愤怒的泪水中被他强行用舌尖顶入雅科夫的嘴里，但这并不能使得这种撕心裂肺的痛苦减轻分毫。

只有真正体会过失去的人才会明白，能够重新占有失物，将会是一种多么可怕的欲望。

一旦失而复得，就绝不会再放手，绝不会再相让。


	6. Chapter 6

 

“快他妈放开我！”

一阵狂暴的、不知道应该被称作热吻还是撕咬的唇齿碰撞后，两个人的嘴唇都破了。雅科夫下意识地舔了舔唇上的伤口，不知道这一丝舌尖上的腥甜是来自于他们俩谁的血液。

“好！”史蒂夫忽然说道，然后轻易放过了他的嘴唇。

没想到对方会这么干脆，雅科夫不由得一愣，但三秒过后，他就被史蒂夫整个人直接甩到了床上。

“操，你不是要来真的吧？”雅科夫头昏脑涨地从床垫上爬起来，震惊之下忘记了自己还可以用武力进行反抗——但也可能是因为，他的潜意识中压根就没想过反抗史蒂夫。

“我……我还没注射营养液呢！”他绞尽脑汁终于想到了一个正当理由，“我现在没那个体力陪你玩！”

史蒂夫瞪着他，面上没什么表情，眼神中却暗潮涌动。

他扭头看了一眼旁边桌上的几袋乳白色液体，淡定地说道：“营养液是吧？”

雅科夫眼睁睁看着史蒂夫拎起营养液袋子两三步走过来，翻身一跃跨坐在他身上。

“嘿？！”强大的压迫力令雅科夫没来由的心虚，他企图直起身来推开史蒂夫。

但正如他自己所说的那样——他现在的确是没什么力气，根本推不动压在身上的这个一身肌肉的壮汉。

“别动！”史蒂夫猛地将他的上半身按回床垫，然后捏住他的下巴，居高临下看着他，眼神晦暗。

“我喂你。”

雅科夫其实不太明白事情是怎么被弄到这个地步的。他惊愕地看着史蒂夫气势如虹地“刺啦”一声撕开包装袋，灌了自己一大口营养液，然后俯下身来，启开他的唇全数渡入。

于是，他和史蒂夫的唇齿之间就充溢了营养液中那股子麦芽糖精的味道，香甜黏腻。嘴唇被包裹着，雅科夫只能本能地向下吞咽，同时感觉到史蒂夫的的舌头霸道地伸了进来，吮舔他口腔内残存的营养液。

这已经是他们短短时间内的第三次唇齿相依了。

与第一次的人工呼吸和第二次的报复性撕咬截然不同，这一次，史蒂夫一边用自己的舌头纠缠他的舌头，一边将手伸进他的上衣。

有些粗粝的指尖覆上敏感的乳首，雅科夫本能地“唔唔”呻吟，并向后仰起了脖子。

“哦，天哪……”他迷迷糊糊地心想，“是谁教会这个小处男这些手段的……”

他知道，自己的乳尖大约已经立起来了……连同下面一起。

他知道自己应该抗拒，但是，被自己渴望已久的人按在床上亲吻爱抚，谁还能有那个理智去当什么圣人？

史蒂夫顺着他的嘴唇向下，舌尖划过他性感的下巴颏，一路吻上脖颈。他一边玩弄雅科夫的的乳尖，一边用舌头顶着他的喉结吮舔得濡湿。

雅科夫“嗯嗯”低吟，浑身瘫软，感觉自己比被亲口喂食营养液之前更加没有力气。

那只手放过乳尖，将他的上衣高高掀起，史蒂夫的舌尖绕着雅科夫的乳尖打转，一边将手危险地滑进他的裤子里。

雅科夫猛地睁开沉沦的双眼，残存的一丁点理智勉强归位。

“史蒂夫……”他呻吟着抓住史蒂夫即将触碰到他下体的手，“或许我们不应该……”

回答他的是美国队长的牙齿——恰到好处的力道啃啮过乳头，疼痒难当的快感令雅科夫浑身一抖。

史蒂夫伏在他身上抬起双眼，眼神中，黑暗的占有欲似乎更胜过情欲一筹。

“闭嘴。”他说，“只有愿意不愿意，没有应该不应该。”

裤子被轻松扯开，史蒂夫扶起雅科夫已经半硬的分身，将温暖湿润的嘴唇裹了上去。

雅科夫在一瞬间失去了所有理智和力气。

快感一点点累积到即将断弦，史蒂夫却忽然停下了动作，离开他即将高潮的分身。

“给我……让我出来……”雅科夫难耐地向他挺起下体，“求你，别这样折磨我。”

他双眼通红，裸露在外的皮肤上泛起阵阵渴求的红晕。

史蒂夫拉起他的双腿，在他的呻吟声中脱下彼此碍事的衣物。

他再次覆上他，这一次，两个人都是十足赤裸的，滚烫的肉体彼此紧密贴合在一起，难耐的欲望令雅科夫本能地在史蒂夫的身下蹭来蹭去。

“别折磨你？”史蒂夫抚上他的脸，蓝眼睛牢牢锁住他的绿眼睛，像是想要看到他的灵魂深处去。

“巴基，明明是你先折磨我的。”

“史蒂夫……”快要到顶却无法得到满足的欲望令雅科夫的下体高高翘起，与史蒂夫的顶在一起，“给我，史蒂夫……求你……”

“乖，当然会给你。”史蒂夫向上牵了牵唇角，“但不是现在这样。”

他又拎起一袋营养液，一边欣赏雅科夫迷茫的目光，一边用牙齿撕开包装。

“唔？”雅科夫不明所以地看向他。

史蒂夫拉起他的双腿向上架起，然后低头看向那个正在微微翕动的粉嫩穴口。

雅科夫忽然明白了什么，他又开始试图挣扎起来。

“史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫没有回答他，而是更加强势地将他的双腿折起。

“不……”雅科夫低声惊呼。

凉凉的、黏腻的营养液被史蒂夫用手指一点点推入后穴，雅科夫有些吃痛地瞪大双眼。

他完全感觉到了自己身体的生理反应——他的穴口在战栗，或者说，是在随着史蒂夫手指的深入而轻微收缩。

史蒂夫又挤进了第二只手指，在他温暖的体内缓缓蠕动起来。内壁被强行撑开，后穴酸胀不已，雅科夫感觉到自己的穴口黏腻一片，已经分不清只是那些营养液的缘故，还是自己的身体已经饥渴地分泌出肠液。

“绝对不能让娜塔莎知道我们用营养液做了什么……”他脑子里没来由地冒出来这样一句。

但与此同时，他的分身十分诚实地变得更加坚挺、肿胀，在身前兴奋地微微跳动。

“巴基……”史蒂夫的声音传来，描述的事实令雅科夫顿觉羞愧难当，“感觉到了吗，你在吸吮我的手指……看来你确实很想要我。”

“住嘴，美国队长！”雅科夫涨红着脸骂道，“操你！”

史蒂夫抽出手指，将他的双腿架到肩上，超乎常人尺寸太多的阴茎顶在雅科夫躁动的穴口蓄势待发。那穴口一伸一缩，像是正在对他发出邀请。

“你说错了，巴基。”他牢牢盯住他说道，“是我，操你。”

“不要……别这样……”雅科夫做出最后的挣扎，他惊恐地透过黏在脸上的长发看向俯视着他的史蒂夫，“我他妈和你说真的！我现在还是发病期，你根本不知道我身体里有什么！我们明天都会接受身体检查！娜塔莎他们都会发现我们……”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛中瞬间卷起惊涛骇浪。

“这种时候就不要提别人了，巴基·巴恩斯中士。”他不再忍耐，用力向前粗暴地挺入。

内壁被恐怖的尺寸完全拓展开，雅科夫的眼圈一下子红了，脸上闪过痛苦神色。他咬紧牙关，泪水在眼眶中艰难地打着转，嘴唇鲜红得像是要滴出血来。

但史蒂夫并没有因此变得温柔一些，他仍旧不管不顾地狠狠向深处继续挺进，一举插到雅科夫的最深处。

泪水还是没能被忍住，从眼角滑进散落在两侧的棕色发丝中。

“我不记得你，我也不爱你。”雅科夫看着天花板，声音沙哑地说道，“但如果你不怕被感染，只是想上床——好吧，没关系，我奉陪。”

他感到体内埋着的那根巨大的家伙似乎瞬间又胀大了一圈，并像发怒了一般猛地向上跳了一下。埋藏在身体最深处的痛苦与快感令他不由自主地呻吟了一声。

“巴基·巴恩斯。”史蒂夫低声说道，“不管你多嘴硬，我说过的——你会记得我。”

狂风骤雨般地抽插令雅科夫再也没有了继续抗拒挣扎的心思。没有什么技巧可言，美国队长只是牢牢压在他身上，一边双目发红狠狠盯着他的脸，一边野蛮地整根拔出又整根大力插入，将他失而复得的巴恩斯中士一下下操进床垫里，好像只有这样才能向整个宇宙宣誓他对身下这个人发疯得失控的占有欲。

凶狠的阴茎一次次摩擦到那个要命的腺体，雅科夫很快就被干得丢盔弃甲，再也顾不上跟美国队长讨论什么过去和未来、回忆和失忆。他一边呻吟一边本能地抱住史蒂夫的脖子，双腿夹住对方紧实的腰肌，跟随欲望的指引浮浮沉沉。

他们做爱，他们接吻，他们恨不得将彼此揉进自己的身体。

黑暗的舷窗外，闪烁着静静在宇宙中凝视着他们的亿万星辰。

史蒂夫与雅科夫最终一起嘶吼着射了出来。

雅科夫射在了他们彼此的腹肌上，而史蒂夫则将自己的精液一滴不剩地全部射在了雅科夫的身体里。

“你是我的。”史蒂夫喘着粗气压在雅科夫身上，头埋在雅科夫的脖颈中，软掉的阴茎仍旧堵在穴口不肯撤出来。

“你是我的巴基……你永远都不能否认这一点！”他对着雅科夫的耳朵闷声说道。

这个金发大个子的语气中几乎带着一丝撒娇般的软弱，仿佛之前那个态度强硬、疯狂索取与占有的人不是他一样。

尽管确实还没有完全想起他们之间的种种过往，但这样脆弱的史蒂夫已经足以令雅科夫坚硬的心脏软掉一大半。

“我怎么能这样轻易就妥协……”雅科夫有点郁闷地心想。

但他随即想起他曾慢慢回味过的那些录像带片断——似乎巴恩斯中士与美国队长一贯都是那样相处的。

“可能这是一种习惯，已经成为本能。”他无奈地心想，“只要对上这个人，他妈的妥协的永远是我。”

“你是我的巴基……”美国队长蹭了蹭雅科夫耳边的棕色长发，咬着他的耳垂又一次说道，“你早晚会想起来的。”

雅科夫决定在他认定的底线之外，稍微法外开恩那么一点点。

他轻叹一声，情不自禁抚上那颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋。

“好吧，好吧。”他像哄一只正在向主人摇尾巴的大狗一样哄着还压在他身上不肯起来的大个子，轻轻摩挲他的后脑勺，“虽然我还是不记得你，但是……你可以叫我巴基。”

话一出口他就后悔了。

但是已经来不及了——史蒂夫还埋在他体内的阴茎，因为他这句话而再次怒胀起来。

 

娜塔莎愕然地看着雅科夫室内的一片狼藉。

“你别告诉我……你们，你们俩竟然……”她微张红唇，然后感觉自己有点说不下去了。

美国队长已经恢复了平日里谦逊正经的模样，他看看娜塔莎，又看了看站在旁边打哈欠的巴基，有点腼腆、却又好像有那么一丁点得意地承认：“是的，我们睡了。”

娜塔莎恶狠狠地瞪了他半晌，冒出一句：“詹姆斯还在发病期，你这美国佬是不是他妈的在找死？”

“我和巴基情投意合，所以上床。”美国队长一本正经地说道，“我不怕被他感染，也不是在找死——为了巴基，我根本不怕死。”

“真见鬼，你在说谁啊！谁他妈是巴基啊！”娜塔莎暴躁地喊道。

当事人“巴基”长长叹出一口气。

“不是情投意合，只是当个床伴。”他摊摊手解释道，然后尽量狠心地无视了美国队长有些委屈的目光，“至于那什么巴基……嗯，娜特，你也知道我其实不叫雅科夫了……对，没错，我就是他口中的那个巴基。”

娜塔莎瞪着眼前这两个衣衫不整的人，用自己克格勃佼佼者的大脑整整思考了一分钟。

“算了，你们俩，现在，穿好衣服！”她大大地翻了个白眼，“仪器已经准备好了，跟我去检查身体！”

 

巴基从检查室中走出来，门外，娜塔莎正在踱着步子等他。

“怎么样？”她关切地问道。

“老样子，不好不坏。”巴基摊摊手，满不在乎地说道，“不过这一期的发病反应已经结束了，又能过上几天正常人的日子了。”

娜塔莎轻轻叹了口气，美丽的绿眼睛中露出温柔目光：“走吧，至少能吃点美食了，每天打营养液都烦死了吧？”

提起营养液，巴基明显地顿了顿。

一些不可描述的画面涌入脑海。

他赶紧甩甩头发，试图转移话题：“你们那天遇到的隐形单位怎么样？弗瑞给你们安排了临时搭档？”

“噢，别提了！”娜塔莎眼中闪过一丝愤怒，“一个冒失鬼！气得我下了机甲之后狠狠揍了他一顿！”

“为什么？”巴基好奇地问道，“难道连通的时候，他在你脑子里看见了什么不该看见的？”

本是一句无心的玩笑，却令娜塔莎的眼神瞬间黯淡下来。

“嘿，别这样！”巴基搂了搂她的肩膀，“我的错，不该问。陪你去吃甜品好吗？忘了这个问题吧……”

正在这时，另一间检查室的门也打开了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯沉稳地走了出来。

当他看到门外的巴基和被他搂着的娜塔莎时，明显地愣了愣。

“唔，你没事吧？”巴基斟酌着自己的语气询问道。

他不想表现出对史蒂夫的过于关心——尽管他的确是非常关心。

但他仍然不由自主地将自己搭在娜塔莎肩上的手臂收了回来。

“美国队长，虽然我们都很想知道你感染报告的具体结果，但那毕竟是你的隐私，你可以选择不说。”娜塔莎上下打量史蒂夫，企图凭借自己的肉眼看出答案。

史蒂夫的目光在巴基和娜塔莎之间游移了一会儿，像是进行了一番奇妙的思索。

“没关系，可以告诉你们。”终于，他盯住巴基的眼睛，一本正经地说道，“很遗憾，我被感染了。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

娜塔莎板着一张脸，看起来像是自助餐厅的玻璃橱窗欠了她几百万卢布。

“怎么了？”巴基随口问道，一边往自己的盘子里舀奶油土豆泥。

“我们来得太晚了，今天的крокант供应完了。”

那是一种产自苏联的紫色包装的巧克力糖，娜塔莎一直很爱吃。

巴基无奈地看着她：“好啦，下次我们早点过来。”

大多数情况下，娜塔莎都比男人还要更加坚强可靠，但偶尔有些时候，她仍然会露出一丝像是十六七岁少女才会有的那种天真、任性和稚气。

尽管她现在也就二十二三岁。

虽然由于记忆缺失而导致没什么印象了，但巴基确信自己是见过十七岁的娜塔莎的，因为这正是他在苏联时期的履历——当过娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃的机甲操作训练老师。

他不禁有一丝恍惚，心底从未有过地升腾起对那失落的往昔岁月的好奇心——“我自己十六七岁的时候是什么样子的呢？”

“噢，该死！”娜塔莎忽然端着餐盘抱怨起来。

巴基顺着她视线看过去，只见他们平时常驻的“地盘”上，已经坐了两名不速之客。

“那是我们的专属座位！怎么有人敢跟苏联人抢地盘？”娜塔莎怒道。

但巴基已经一眼认出了那两个人的背影。

“他们才不是抢地盘。”巴基摇摇头，“他们恐怕是守株待兔呢——走吧，也没别的地方可坐了，就他们拼个桌子吧。”

史蒂夫和山姆非常高兴地看着巴基和娜塔莎在他们对面落座。

“好巧啊！”美国精神的象征对两名苏联人微笑着说道。

“拜托，你认真的？”娜塔莎将餐盘重重丢在桌上，对他横眉冷目，“你管这个叫巧合？”

“嘿，娜特！”巴基打圆场，“一顿饭而已……”

正说着，又有两个人走了过来。

“好巧啊！”斯科特兴高采烈地说道，并毫不犹豫地一屁股坐在了美国队长旁边。

而克林特，像是瑟缩了一会儿，但终于还是鼓起勇气坐到了黑寡妇身边。

“说真的，你们不觉得挤吗？”娜塔莎摊摊手，瞪着在座的各位男士。

“这杯给你……”史蒂夫将手头一口未动的咖啡递向坐在他正对面的巴基，“三倍糖和奶，香草味，你最喜欢的。”

所有人都愕然地看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫露出一个惯有的腼腆笑容。

巴基挑了挑眉毛，接过杯子：“好……好吧。谢谢……”

“哇，原来美国队长认识苏联的冬兵？”斯科特像是发现新大陆一般激动地说道，“这是不是预示着美苏之间的友谊迈上了新台阶？”

“这不仅仅是认识吧！”山姆脱口而出，“你难道看不出来他们俩有一腿吗？”

当然，他这个音量再小，也足以让整张桌子的六个人全都听到了。

顾不上两个当事人在场，克林特吃惊地咽了口唾沫：“不……不会吧？我怎么没看出来？”

“你是不是瞎了！”山姆翻了个巨大的白眼。

巴基完全不为这些当着他面讨论的流言蜚语所动。他一口一口专注吃着自己的食物，像是什么都没听见一样。

而史蒂夫则是含情脉脉地看着一口口吃饭的巴基，像是其他人都不存在一样。

“算了。”山姆说道，“我宁可自己瞎了。”

“能不能谈点正经事？”娜塔莎烦躁地敲了敲盘子，“你们美国佬是不是只知道绯闻八卦？能不能不要这么娘娘腔？”

“说起来，上次那场战斗究竟是怎么回事？”美国队长终于从冬兵身上收回目光，严肃起来，“听说两台机甲都损伤惨重，尤其是咆哮苏维埃。”

“其中一只怪兽显然是进化出了‘反——反隐形功能’。”娜塔莎皱眉说道，“据我所知，目前空间站中的所有机甲都没有配备更先进的技术能够在第一时间捕获这种进化后的隐形怪，因此可谓十分棘手了。”

“先不说配备，我们拥有这项技术吗？”史蒂夫的表情凝重起来，“那具进化怪兽的尸体应该已经被拖去研究了吧？”

“有是有……”本就身为技术人员的克林特接上话题，“只是暂时无法普及，只能小范围应用，那么可侦测的范围就非常有限了，如果这种时候遭到敌方大规模的攻击……”

“你可别乌鸦嘴了……”斯科特像是吓了一跳。

“短期内应该不会，我们还有一定的时间。”巴基忽然抬起头来说道，“我猜测，他们能进化出这种最高级隐形功能的怪兽暂时也非常稀少，不然他们上一次就可以大规模入侵打我们一个措手不及了，何必只派出一只试探？”

“试探？你的意思是，这种怪兽竟然智商很高吗？他们还会战术？”山姆有些吃惊地说道，“我一直以为他们只是单纯的依靠本能觅食。”

巴基下意识地看了一眼自己的腹部。

虽然记忆模模糊糊，但那曾经被利爪刺穿的疼痛感隐约袭来。

“我们只是驾驶员，本来不需要操心这些——这是弗瑞和那些科学技术人员该操心的事。”他本能地轻轻捂着肚子说道，“但大家都该明白，情况没有那么乐观。”

克林特叹了口气：“其实我一直在研发一具功能非常完备且火力强大的机甲，其上就配备了能够扫描出这种进化后的隐形怪的技术，可是……就算技术条件能达到，人力条件却远远不够。”

“有多难达到？”娜塔莎扭过头来看着克林特，好奇地问道。

这可是娜塔莎第一次不带负面情绪和他说话，克林特立刻精神为之一振。

“弗瑞说我完全是在浪费时间，这具机甲可以配备地球人所能研制出的最高精尖的所有功能，但同时，想要将这些功能全都发挥出来，大约会导致驾驶员精神崩溃。”

“需要很高的精神强度？”斯科特插嘴道，“美国队长和猎鹰的精神强度都很高。”

“不仅仅……”克林特皱眉说道，“这就是最无法解决的核心问题之所在了——恐怕需要两名驾驶员的精神通感率达到99%才能成功操控这具机甲。”

“99%？天方夜谭！”娜塔莎一声低呼，“据我所知，从机甲技术开始研发至今，全世界所有驾驶员组合都算上，通感率最高的也只有95%。”

史蒂夫愣了愣，本能地看向巴基。

巴基与他眼神交错，开始闷头吃土豆泥。

他根本不记得这些了。

他不会记得，当他们之间的通感率第一次提升到95%时，他和史蒂夫高兴得几乎跳了起来——还有什么比这更酷炫呢？他们俩即将一同操作全世界最先进、令所有男孩都目眩神迷的大家伙之一，仿佛整个世界都将匍匐在他们俩脚下。

 “我知道这对儿驾驶员！”正在这时，斯科特兴奋地说道，“你说的是美国队长和巴恩斯中士！”

巴基还在挖土豆泥的勺子“哐当”一声掉在了地上。

斯科特浑然不觉，偏头看向史蒂夫，一脸崇拜地继续说道：“而其中一位就坐在我们面前！哈哈哈我至今仍然还记得当年直播的那段经典采访呢——‘与最好的朋友拥有这么高的通感率是一种怎样的体验？’”

但他很快意识到了什么，笑声突兀地停滞在一个尴尬的地方。

“噢……对不起……史蒂夫，老兄……”他满脸抱歉，紧张地说道，“巴恩斯中士他……”

“你说错了，不是其中一个坐在这里。”史蒂夫看起来并没有生气或者沮丧，他的目光看向对面的冬兵，平静地说道，“我们两个都在。”

山姆的眼神在史蒂夫和对面的冬兵之间扫过来扫过去，随着他对史蒂夫的了解和逻辑推理而逐渐惊恐起来。而斯科特和克林特仍旧一脸茫然地琢磨着这句话。

“噢，对……”斯科特非常勉强地试图分析美国队长的心态，“当然，巴恩斯中士永远活在你心里……”

史蒂夫差点把刚刚喝进嘴里的红茶喷出来。

而娜塔莎也呆住了。

她震惊又复杂地看向身边的冬兵——这两天以来，詹姆斯与美国队长奇怪的相处模式，以及美国队长对他特别的称呼，电光火石般划过她的脑海。

“竟然……是这样。”她咬紧嘴唇，暗暗心想。

这个当年被卡波夫将军从迭日涅夫角捞起来时只剩半条命的男人，这个后来成为她师父的男人，这个饱受命运折磨却从未放弃过求生欲的男人，这个……她曾经深爱过的男人。

原来，他终究不是属于她的那个詹姆斯。

他所有的过去都属于另一个人。

他是巴基，是另一个人的巴恩斯中士。

“那是很久以前的事了。”巴基忽然收拾好餐盘，并站起身来，“过去太久了，就不要再提了。而且，境遇会令一个人的精神状态发生强烈改变，这些你们都是知道的吧？至于什么95%的通感率？抱歉，恐怕不会再有了，更何谈什么99%。克林特，我同意老弗瑞的观点——你的研究可能确实是在给全人类浪费材料。”

克林特一脸委屈地看着这个冷酷的苏联人。

“既然你也吃完了，那我们走吧，娜特。”巴基招呼起娜塔莎。

娜塔莎有些恍惚地站起身来，看起来心事重重。

“嘿，娜特……”克林特忽然小声喊她的名字。

出乎意料的，娜塔莎并没有对眼前这个冒失鬼直接称呼她的昵称而感到任何不爽。她仍然沉浸在自己的心事中，回过头来茫然问道：“怎么了？”

克林特哆哆嗦嗦地从兜里掏出两颗糖果，然后向她展开手掌——是крокант，娜塔莎没能拿到的巧克力糖。

“今天中午的最后两块，我想你可能会喜欢吃，所以我……就替你收起来了。”

娜塔莎盯着他的手心半晌，忽然展颜一笑。

这个笑容既美艳，又令克林特浑身发毛。

但紧接着，她的指尖划过克林特微微汗湿的掌心，轻巧地取走了那两颗巧克力糖。

 “谢了！”她潇洒地说道，“以后每天帮我留两块！”

看着巴基和娜塔莎一同离开的背影，史蒂夫忽然站起身来，特意绕过去拍了拍克林特的肩膀，鼓励地说道：“继续加油，我支持你！”

山姆顿时脱口而出：“什么啊老兄？你竟然支持我的情敌追娜塔莎？”

被美国精神的象征拍了肩膀，克林特饱受鼓舞：“天哪，连美国队长都支持我追求她？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，微笑说道：“你误会了，我是支持你继续研究那具机甲——相信我，那绝不会只是一堆废铁的。当然，无论你们俩谁，请务必把黑寡妇追到手。”

巴基一回到自己的房间就反锁上门，然后往自己的大床上一趴。

餐桌上那些被当众提起的、他自己却完全想不起来的过往，没来由的令他心烦意乱。

他将脑袋深深埋进枕头里，试图寻找一丝宁静，却闻到了一股子并不属于他的洗发液清香。

他不由得飙出了一连串俄语脏字。

这股清香的来源，正是那个令他心烦意乱的根源——美国队长。

巴基颓然地坐了起来，翻出个人电脑，打算看点自己拷贝过来还没来得及看的爆米花大片来换换脑子，暂时逃避一下这堆乱糟糟的现实。

刚刚开机，门铃声就突兀地响了起来。

巴基懒洋洋地将电脑丢到桌上，一边开门一边习惯性说道：“找我有什么事吗，娜……”

“Surprise！”门外的金发大个子微笑看着他，根本不是他想象中的娜塔莎。

巴基愣了一秒钟后，眼睛都没眨一下，猛地甩上了门。

“嘿！巴基，别这样！”美国队长的声音传来，听起来格外委屈，“你只能接受我，不然我没地方去了！”

“这和我有什么关系？”既搞不清美国队长这句话的逻辑，又无法任由美国队长一直在外面坚持不懈地叫门，巴基忍无可忍地重新打开了房门，“你有你自己的房间！就算你现在就想做爱，那也得先经过我同意……这是什么情况？！”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯抱着一个枕头，地上放着他的所有行李。

“你这是要干什么？”巴基惊恐地问道。

“我向弗瑞申请了宿舍调动。”美国队长一本正经地回答，“因为我们都感染了，现在属于同病相怜，所以隔离在一起比较节省资源——从此以后我们就是室友了。”

“去你妈的一派胡言！”巴基爆发出一串怒骂，“我这是单人间，只有一张大床，这个太空站的空房间多了去了！尼克·弗瑞不可能因为这个就把你塞给我当室友！”

“好吧，被你识破了……”美国队长不好意思地挠了挠头发，“我已经向尼克·弗瑞提交申请并通过了，从此以后我和你就是太空伴侣了。”

巴基傻愣愣地站在原地，脑子里一片混乱，拼命压抑着自己将美国队长一拳揍倒在地的冲动——那是不是会引发国际纠纷？美苏会不会进入第二次冷战？

趁他发呆之际，美国队长已经着手将自己的东西逐件搬进了巴基的屋子里。

巴基眼睁睁看着史蒂夫将自己的私人物品一件件兴致勃勃地摆放在他房间的家具中，不由气得阵阵眩晕：“你他妈能不能告诉我，为什么那个独眼龙混蛋可以不经过我本人同意就批准你这条莫名其妙的申请？！”

“噢，有一件事情我一直没来得及告诉你……”史蒂夫一副真诚的很抱歉的模样说道，“我救了你的那天……后来我们那什么的时候……”

“说重点。”巴基气呼呼瞪着他。

“没关通讯器。”于是史蒂夫干脆利落地说道。

巴基瞪着他，脸色变幻不定，由白转红，又由红转白。

“什么？”他咬牙切齿说道，“我明明记得人工呼吸之后就切断了通讯频道。”

“是……但只是切断了与准备室的连接……”史蒂夫摊摊手，“可我们其实还一直在连线主控室……呃，也就是说，尼克·弗瑞他……”

“他都听见什么了？！”

“……什么都听见了。”

“……操！”巴基绝望地用力将大门关上。

史蒂夫脸上明显地露出一抹喜色：“巴基！你同意了？”

“不是伴侣。”巴基恶狠狠说道，“只是‘性伴侣’，好吗？这两个词是有很大区别的。我说过，我不爱你！过去不爱你，现在不爱你，将来也不会爱你！看在都是同性恋的份上，我们只有肉体关系，互相帮忙泄欲，仅此而已，好吗？”

史蒂夫没有说话，看起来有点受伤。

他正在为他们俩铺设一张新床单，但他显然满脸都写着一个既委屈又倔强的答案：“不好。”

巴基环视了一下自己的房间——不，现在已经是“他和他的性伴侣的同居房间”了——几乎所有日用品都变成了两件，比如杯子，比如枕头，比如牙刷，比如毛巾，比如刮胡刀，比如衣柜中的便服和作战服……

所有史蒂夫与他的东西都成双成对，亲亲密密地挨在一起。

“我……我他妈需要去洗个澡冷静一下……”巴基从史蒂夫刚刚叠放好的他的浴巾下面抽出自己的浴巾，头也不回地逃进了浴室。

拧开喷头后，他暴躁地抓着自己的长发。

美国队长对他的执着令他心生畏惧。但无论如何，他唯一必须明确的底线就是——决不能和这个人发生感情纠葛。

如果他们之间只有性，那很好办，在最后一刻到来之前，无论他自己还是史蒂夫都可以相对轻松地抽身而退。可一旦史蒂夫·罗杰斯发现了巴基·巴恩斯对他的真实感情……

等等！

他倏然想起那张已经被他修复好光盘——那台电脑已经被他打开了，就扔在外面的桌子上！而史蒂夫·罗杰斯突然地闯入令他完全忘记了这件事！

巴基连衣服都顾不上穿了，裹着浴巾浑身湿漉漉地一脚踹开浴室的门——他必须尽快去把电脑收起来！

但他吓了一跳——史蒂夫·罗杰斯就站在他的浴室门外。

“他这是……着急想上厕所？”巴基脑子里乱糟糟地心想。

但紧接着，他听到自己的声音从电脑的公放喇叭中传来。

“但我喜欢你。如果我和你一起面对宇宙，我想，我将无所畏惧。”七年前的巴恩斯中士真诚地说道。

巴基顿时觉得眼前发黑。

“你没有告诉我你已经修好了。”

“史蒂夫，你听我解释……”

“两天了，为什么不告诉我？”

“不是你想的那样……”

“你到底在逃避什么？”

“我没有！我根本没有那些记忆！我他妈……”

“你说过，你不爱我。”史蒂夫飞快地打断了他。

他的声音听起来危险极了，蓝眼睛直直锁定巴基，看起来像是一头死死盯着目标的受伤的猛兽。

“你刚刚还说，你过去不爱我，现在不爱我，将来也不会爱我。”

巴基忽然发现自己百口莫辩，他眼神闪烁，艰难地解释道：“那是因为……”

但史蒂夫没有再给他继续强辩的机会。

他冲进浴室，将巴基猛地按在满是水雾的落地镜前。

裹在腰间的浴巾掉到了地上，冰凉镜面的刺激令巴基浑身一凛，但令他颤抖得更厉害的，是他背后的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

史蒂夫抓起他的长发，强迫他看着镜子中的自己。

于是他看到史蒂夫用力顶在他浑身赤裸的身体背后，眼圈通红盯着镜子中的他，在他耳边一字一句清晰地说道：

“巴基，我不管你到底有什么理由瞒着我，但如果你连第一句话都是谎言，那么后面我也不会相信——现在，看着镜子告诉我，你不爱我？”


	8. Chapter 8

 

“看着镜子告诉我，你不爱我？”

心中有一根弦，猛然被什么东西狠狠撞了一下，一瞬间令巴基几近崩溃。

史蒂夫的手从后面捏住他的下巴抬起，强迫他看着镜子中的自己。

于是他被迫仰着头，看着自己湿漉漉的绿眼睛，在镜面与史蒂夫愤怒的蓝眼睛目光交汇。

他固执地没有说话，于是史蒂夫的眼神渐渐暗了下去。

他没有继续逼他。

史蒂夫从他的耳朵吮吻到脖颈，又将手指伸入他红润的嘴唇里，搅弄那条说谎的舌头。

浴室中温度很高，巴基赤裸着却仍旧燥热不堪，皮肤由于敏感而泛起红潮，史蒂夫的嘴唇在他颈背间游移，呼吸与唇齿间灼热的温度几乎要将他烧焦。

他恍惚中看到镜中的自己将眼睛眯成一条缝隙，一点光芒流离于眼角审视着镜外的自己。史蒂夫不知何时已经解开裤子，粗长的性器正顶在他的臀瓣之间缓缓摩擦滑动。

“唔……”巴基情不自禁地咬着史蒂夫的手指头呻吟出声，若不是史蒂夫将他抱在怀里，恐怕此时他已经瘫软下去。

两个人肉体相接的部分湿润黏腻，也不知是由于浴室中的水蒸气还是彼此的汗液。史蒂夫将他推压在镜面上，贴紧他的后背，一边用双手抓住他的臀瓣揉捏，一边在他的臀肉间抽插起来。

巴基的性器难耐地抬起了头，前端的小孔中分泌出透明的前液，后穴早已黏腻一片，寂寞难耐地不住收缩。

他知道，自己的身体无比渴望着史蒂夫的插入，这份渴望令他浑身颤抖。

这根本无法抑制的欲望令巴基心中萌生出一丝羞愧。

可是他又有什么错呢？如果这具身体从十多年前就开始疯狂地渴求过此刻正在他身后挑拨、揉弄、却不肯直接满足他的男人，如果他们曾经住在一间宿舍几千个日日夜夜却从未曾真正肌肤相近过，如果他曾偷偷躲进浴室一边羞耻地幻想着挚友的肉体一边抚上性器自我放逐……他又有多大的能耐，能够在现在这种情况下把持住自己的理智？

巴基的双手被迫撑在冰凉的镜面上，微微低头咬紧牙关。

他真的不能说出那句话。

可他的下体却本能地向后蹭去，迎合史蒂夫的动作，渴求他的进入。

史蒂夫当然敏锐地感知到了身前人的躁动不安——那正是他的目的所在。

“你不爱我？”他的声音在巴基耳畔低沉地响起，附带着强烈的魅惑与灼热的性欲，此时此刻如同一句魔咒般，令巴基阵阵目眩神迷，紧咬的牙关险些失守。

可就算是这样，他仍然没有说出那句史蒂夫想要的答案。

他张了张嘴，在说出任何一个字之前，又倏地咬住了自己的下唇。

整张脸都沉浸在对情欲的极端渴求之中，本就红润的嘴唇被他咬得如同鲜血欲滴，湿漉漉的长发搭在侧脸，整个人释放出一种诱人的狼狈感。

史蒂夫吻了吻他的头发，然后一把捞起他的双腿抱在身前，后退几步坐在浴缸沿上。

“看着我们。”他咬着他的耳朵说道，“看看我们在做什么——看看你这副模样……你不爱我？”

巴基的头无力地靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，他看着镜子中的自己被史蒂夫抱坐在身上，双腿被对方的膝盖架开而无法并拢，而对方的阴茎正狰狞地顶在他翕动的穴口，昂首挺胸、蓄势待发。

巴基粗重地喘息了一声，忍耐令他终于还是将自己的嘴唇出了一丝血迹。

“让你操我就是爱你？”他故意眨了眨眼，然后看着镜子中那个在他身后抱着他的男人，轻浮地笑了笑，“你的性服务真是满分，不愧是美国队长。”

他讽刺的笑容，以及他所说的每一个单词，都彻底激怒了美国队长。

怒火一瞬间冲上头顶，没有扩张没有润滑，美国队长掐住冬兵的大腿内侧，狠狠向自己怒胀的性器按压下去。

内壁被残忍地拓开，巴基在一瞬间瞪大了双眼，看着镜中的自己一寸寸吞下那个恐怖的尺寸，身体被劈开般的痛苦，却又伴随着被填满的灭顶快感，而身后的男人并没有耐心等待他的内壁容纳并习惯这个巨大的尺寸，他既怒气冲冲又欲火焚身，握紧巴基的腰肌便开始了猛烈的抽插。

无法压抑自己的呻吟，巴基靠在美国队长的怀中低声呜咽。

一个画面如黑夜中骤然劈过的闪电一般瞬间点亮他的脑海。

恍惚中，他看到了不知道什么年代的自己，偷偷蜷缩在双人宿舍的公用沙发上，抱着挚友换下的制服，一边用力嗅着那股专属于史蒂夫的阳光般的清香，一边低吟着自渎。

快感不断堆积，伴随着不敢宣之于众的羞愧和耻辱。

“史蒂夫……”他用叫床般的呻吟声呼唤出挚友的名字。

于是，像是为了呼应他一般，被唤出名字的挚友从后面抱紧他，同时向上耸动得更加卖力。

记忆中的他与此刻史蒂夫怀抱中的他一同随着这声叫喊而射了出来。

白浊混着雾气凝结而成的水滴缓缓从镜面滑落。

高潮令他的内壁如痉挛般剧烈收缩，巴基大口喘着粗气地瘫在史蒂夫身上，分不清此时过速的心跳是源于记忆中的羞耻还是此刻身体里的无边快感。

史蒂夫当然没有因为他的释放而轻易放过他，巴基喊着他的名字高潮的画面令他的下体一瞬间胀得更大更硬。

他扭过巴基的下巴，灼热湿润的唇堵上他的，舌头伸进去，模仿下体的动作以同一个频率抽插起来

巴基却不敢看史蒂夫那双沉溺于欲海却仍然深情款款的蓝眼睛，更加不敢再看镜子中那个被顶弄得瘫软如泥的自己。

他闭上眼睛，承受着史蒂夫更加凶狠的律动，强迫自己在欲望中仍能保持一线清醒。

如论如何，他决不能松口。

“你不爱我？”美国队长果然没有放弃，再次又发起攻击。

“我不爱你。我不爱你。我不爱你。”

史蒂夫掐住他的下巴令他无法合拢双唇，纠缠他的舌头，用力吮吸啃咬，像是在发泄自己问不出答案的怒火。他们的唇舌交融，啧啧作响，交合的下身一片黏腻，刚刚高潮过的后穴更加敏感，在史蒂夫疯狂地入侵下又疼又爽。

他觉得自己的后穴一定已经肿了，但他不敢让史蒂夫停下。

他自己也不想停下。

沉溺于情欲之中能令他暂时逃避很多现实问题。

那些问题就像此刻舷窗外寂静无声的宇宙一般，无边，无解。

我不爱你。巴基闭着眼睛告诫自己谨记这个答案。

我不爱你，因为我不想害死你。

我不爱你，因为我比世界上任何人都爱你。

巴基醒过来时，史蒂夫正从后面搂着他，头还埋在他脖子里，睡得十分香甜。

如果宇宙中也分白天和黑夜的话，如果他们现在不是航行在漆黑的宇宙中，而是在地球上的某个温馨的小屋中醒来，他想，此刻应该是中午了吧？阳光会透过浅色的窗帘洒落在床头，将身后这个本就灿烂的大个子照耀得更加金光闪闪。

晨勃令睡梦中的史蒂夫仍旧顶在他腿间，于是巴基有点不太敢动弹，生怕自己一不小心就惹得这家伙翻身而起再战几个回合。

他是真的没那个体力了。

他小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，试图一点点将自己的肢体抽离那个温暖的怀抱，在他即将成功的时候，整个空间站飞船忽然如地震般剧烈抖动起来，像是在被什么巨大的重物狠狠撞击。

一些零碎的物品从柜子上、桌子上掉了下来，巴基整个人被重新抛回了史蒂夫怀中。

史蒂夫猛地从睡梦中惊醒，第一反应便是翻身而起将巴基整个人护在了身下。

巴基惊愕地看着不顾一切用身体将危险与他隔离开来的美国队长。

心头涌上一阵难言的酸涩。

为什么？既然如此相爱，为什么没能早点彼此表白心意呢？为什么要等到事到如今才……

飞船的晃动停了下来，警报声疯狂尖叫，史蒂夫和巴基双双爬起，飞快穿上制服冲出房间。

走廊上全是人，每一个都神色恐慌，走廊中的报警灯闪耀着刺眼的红光——这已经是A级警报的水准了，这意味着有东西入侵了飞船内部，甚至可能更糟。

史蒂夫和巴基默契地飞快跑向准备室，但尼克·弗瑞的声音很快从喇叭中传来：“不要靠近三号大门！警告！所有驾驶员！不要靠近三号大门！”

他们突兀地停下奔跑的脚步。

三号大门是空间站飞船从生活区前往机甲区的最后一道大门，三号大门外分别是主控室、准备室和修复工厂，全部与作战机甲息息相关。

很快，娜塔莎、山姆、斯科特以及另外一些驾驶员也都纷纷站在了这条生活区通往三号大门的必经之路上。

大家你看看我，我看看你，不祥的阴云笼罩在每个人心头。

三号门封锁，生活区中的人类暂时处于安全中，但可以作战的机甲全在三号大门之外，一旦这些机甲遭到破坏……

“又是那种该死的最高级隐形单位！”

克林特从技术部的方向匆匆赶了过来，带给大家一个如此坏的消息。

“怎么来得这么快？”斯科特惊愕地脱口而出。

巴基暗暗心惊。

上一次攻击仅仅是在三天以前，这并不符合常态——自从他们被从虫洞跃迁到这里，怪兽们的攻击频率的确上升了很多，但也不过是平均一周一次而已。

他一直知道，敌人进犯的速度会越来越快，只是没想到这一天来得这样快。

这太棘手了……他们还完全没有准备好。

他的腹部，曾被穿刺过的旧伤口，又开始隐隐作痛起来。

“由于无法定位，只好将三号大门关闭，向其中输入神经毒气，等待那些怪兽缓慢被麻痹再杀死他们。”克林特向大家解释道。

“那我们的机甲怎么办？”娜塔莎皱眉问道，“等那些隐形怪倒下估计还需要几十分钟，这段时间内足以让他们搞点破坏了！”

“我们……没任何办法。”克林特泄气地耸了耸肩，“谁让我们没有能侦测出他们的作战机甲呢？弗瑞真的应该帮我加快研制进程……”

“然后也没人能操作，一群驾驶员瞪着高精尖机甲干瞪眼？”山姆挖苦道。

“不试试又怎么知道呢？”克林特瞪向情敌，“据我所知，当年的美国队长和他的搭档也不是第一次合作就将通感率提升到95%的对吧？说明这玩意还是有进步空间的……”

所有人都看向了史蒂夫，包括巴基。

“是。”史蒂夫轻叹一口气说道，“事实上，我一直认为我和他之间的上限并不是只有95%……”

“别做梦了。”巴基毫不犹豫地飞快反驳。

在场的所有美国驾驶员都对这个胆敢不给美国队长面子的苏联人怒目而视，然后又在第一时间感受到了来自所有苏联驾驶员们的愤怒气场。

简直像是第三次世界大战即将在这个与地球远隔20光年的空间站内一触即发。

“不试试怎么知道呢？”美国队长炽热地目光牢牢锁定眼前这位“苏联人”，“还是你现在连尝试的勇气都没有了？”

美国队长的话语中充满了挑衅的意味。

所有苏联人都看着他们的冬兵，一个个看起来摩拳擦掌，似乎是在等着他一声令下就一拥而上将这群美国娘娘腔揍进地板的金属缝里。

可是他们之中平日里最能打的冬兵，却故意错开了美国队长的目光，悠闲地撩了撩自己的长发。

“对啊，我就是没那个勇气。”他淡定地回答，“那又怎么样？”

最终，这场宇宙中的世界大战闹剧因为太空站第一长官尼克·弗瑞的广播而结束。

“威胁结束，警报解除。代号冬兵，请速来主控室。”

巴基愣了愣，然后拔腿就走，史蒂夫毫不犹豫地跟了过去。

于是，尼克·弗瑞打开房门时，看到了一个面无表情的冬兵，和一个像尾巴一样赖在他身后的美国队长。

“你们两个是连体婴？”弗瑞皱了皱眉头，“拜托你们俩，在你们自己的房间里合体还不够吗？”

“和我有什么关系？又不是我让他跟着我的！”巴基飞快反驳道。

“他在哪儿我在哪儿，他去哪儿我去哪儿。”美国队长看着尼克·弗瑞，那表情简直就像是正站在星条旗下宣誓，“因为他是我的伴侣，我有责任和义务随时保护他。”

弗瑞翻了翻他仅剩的那只独眼。

“算了，懒得浪费时间，正好我一会儿也要找你……一起进来吧。”

门很快被锁好了，看起来这将是一场秘密谈话。

“刚才入侵了两只高级隐形怪，全都死在修复室。”他开门见山地说道。

巴基没有说话。

弗瑞看了看冬兵，又看了看美国队长，继续说道：“所有机甲均有不同程度的损伤，但都还能修复。只有咆哮苏维埃号……很抱歉，你们的战甲被彻底肢解了，没有修复可能性。”

巴基愣住了。

但弗瑞并没有给他向机甲哀悼的时间。

他凑近了巴基，用充满质疑地口吻问道：“其实我很疑惑，为什么那两只隐形怪就像两只寻着气味跟过去的狗一样，追寻到咆哮苏维埃号后就不肯松口——你们的这具机甲究竟有什么特别的东西在吸引他们？”

巴基瞬间皱起了眉。

“我怎么知道？”他反问。

但弗瑞看起来显然并不太相信这个答案。

他看着巴基的眼神中写满了“你绝对知道这是为什么”，而巴基则毫不示弱地回瞪他。

“嘿！别那样看着他！”史蒂夫忽然开口，“你总不会怀疑冬兵是外星怪兽的内奸吧？他是会很多种语言没错，但我想他可能还没才华横溢到熟练掌握外星怪兽语——你要记住，他很多次都差点为了地球人而牺牲在作战的最前线！”

主控室中的气氛凝结到了冰点。

片刻后，弗瑞摆了摆手：“冬兵，你先回去吧，我们会为你和黑寡妇安排别的机甲。至于美国队长，你先留下。”

巴基看了史蒂夫一眼，然后看起来有点生气似的掉头就走，还因此而不小心撞了史蒂夫一下。

出了主控室，他飞快地走到没人的地方停了下来。

他知道，史蒂夫绝对没有发现他离开之前偷偷黏到他衣服上的微型窃听器。

很快，弗瑞和史蒂夫的谈话陆陆续续传进巴基的耳朵里。

“你假装感染的事，他就没怀疑过吗？”

“暂时没有。”

“和他住在一起，你仍然随时有感染的危险，你不后悔？”

“永远不会后悔。”

一阵沉默，巴基的心跳随着嘈杂的电流声上下起伏。

“你必须搞清楚苏联人和他们的冬兵身上到底隐藏了什么样的秘密，这可能关乎到整个太空站，乃至全人类的安危。”

“我会的。”

又一阵沉默。

巴基等几秒钟，再没有人说话。

刚刚为史蒂夫·罗杰斯那句“永远不会后悔”而怦然心动的心脏，此刻像是碎裂了一般疼痛起来。

“美国队长？色诱？亏他们想得出来。”

巴基冷笑一声，拔出微型耳麦，狠狠捏碎。 

区区几秒钟之后，在主控室中，史蒂夫·罗杰斯平静地看着眼前的尼克·弗瑞，继续说道：“我会搞清楚巴基身上隐瞒的秘密，但这么做的理由不是为了什么全人类。”

“能造福全人类固然很好，但这么做的目的并没有那么伟大——我只是为了他，为了我自己，为了我们两个人的未来，仅此而已。”


	9. Chapter 9

 

史蒂夫找到巴基时，他正把自己泡在游泳池里。

泳池的尽头是一片舷窗外的灿烂星河，在幽静的宇宙中闪闪发光，而巴基正向那条星河游去。

史蒂夫脱下衣服，跳入水中。  
入水声令巴基停了下来，他转头，看到史蒂夫从水花中钻了出来。

这家伙的身材真的是得天独厚，天生的宽肩细腰倒三角。此刻，史蒂夫那湿漉漉的蓝眼睛中正盛满星光看着他，晶亮的水珠勾勒着他胸肌的曲线缓缓滑下。

巴基站在水中看着他，目光暧昧不明。

史蒂夫游过来，贴近他，伸手抱住他湿滑的腰部，将他圈在怀中。

“我在房间里等了你很久。”隔着泳裤那一层薄薄的布料，他向前蹭了蹭，一双大手在巴基的腰肌上亲昵又色情地摩挲，“怎么一直不回去？”

沉默半晌，巴基忽然抓住他乱动的双手。

“呵呵。”他皮笑肉不笑地冷哼了一声，“这两句话听起来可真是耳熟。”

史蒂夫不明所以地望着他。

“托你的福，让我想起来了一点往事呢。”巴基又说道，语气越来越不善，“你记不记得，上一次你这样跟我说话之后，发生了什么？”

史蒂夫愣住了。

上一次？

记忆中，时光飞快倒退，最后定格在一个夏日的夜晚。

那是一个美好的夜晚，机甲师难得放假。

他和巴基如往常一样，勾肩搭背地走进师部特设的酒吧。

“快要到独立日了，你真的要抓紧时间了！”巴基这样对他说道，“今晚我一定要教会你跳舞，不然美国队长可就要在独立日舞会上出洋相了！”

“其实我……”

其实我可以不去参加舞会，史蒂夫心想。

我又不喜欢跳舞！要不是你热衷于舞池和聚会，我为什么每次都要傻乎乎地一个人在舞池旁干站着用纸巾叠小鸟玩儿？

“别沮丧了！你总能找到一个想要约你的姑娘！”巴基飞快打断了他。

他们已经走进了那间刻意装修成40年代模样的复古酒吧，在被调试得有些昏黄的灯光下，巴基把手搭在了史蒂夫肩膀上。

“我可以委屈自己跳女步，直到有别的姑娘愿意和你跳舞为止！来，现在，看着我，把手放在我腰上。”他眼睛中亮晶晶的满是笑意，“当然，如果没有姑娘和你跳，鉴于那天毕竟是你的生日，我……”

但史蒂夫没有继续看他。

“史蒂夫！”一个穿着一袭张扬红裙的姑娘穿越人群，径直走了过来。

毫不夸张地说，几乎在场所有男性的目光都落在了她身上，当然，这其中也包括史蒂夫和巴基。

那是佩吉·卡特，机甲师里著名的“行走的玫瑰花”。

史蒂夫看起来有点紧张，他盯着这朵带刺的玫瑰，有点结结巴巴地回应：“怎……怎么？”

他甚至都还没注意到自己的手仍然还放在巴基的腰上，由于紧张而导致不自觉的用力——事实上他正掐着巴恩斯中士紧实的腰肌。

佩吉骄傲的目光只落在了史蒂夫一个人身上。

“我想和你商量一下独立日舞会的事。”她扬起美丽的脸，强势地看着史蒂夫，“我还缺一个舞伴。”

她不可能找不到舞伴，这一点所有人都知道。

没有人会不愿意与佩吉·卡特共舞一曲。

“那你还在等什么呢？”巴基冲她露出迷人的笑容，然后眨了眨眼睛。

几乎所有女孩都会为这样的巴恩斯中士神魂颠倒，但佩吉·卡特除外。

她看着史蒂夫，只看着史蒂夫。

而史蒂夫也在看着她。

巴基看了看史蒂夫，又看了看佩吉，明亮的绿眼睛低垂下去。

他不着痕迹地将史蒂夫还放在他腰间的手松开。

“这里太闷，我出去透透气。”巴基转身向外走去。

“巴基！”史蒂夫本能地喊住了他。

“别跟过来！”他大声说道，并背对他们摆了摆手，“正好让你的女孩教教你怎么跳舞。”

但史蒂夫并没有留下来跳舞。

他站在原地发了会儿楞，心中却越来越乱。最终，他满怀歉意地拒绝了佩吉。

“我想……其实我不太适合跳舞。”他说，“又或许，我们都会找到更适合的舞伴。”

佩吉探究地看了他一会儿，然后了然地笑了笑：“你的舞伴或许正在外面等你。”

史蒂夫匆匆奔出酒吧时，巴基已经不见踪影。

四下不见人，手机又关机，史蒂夫只好回到他们俩共同的营房，足足等了他好几个小时。

但巴基一直没有回来。

最终，史蒂夫坐不住了，在师部所有这个时间段还亮着灯的建筑物中挨个找了很久，终于在拳击室中看到了巴恩斯中士。

他正一个人闷头打着沙袋，挥汗如雨。

“我在房间里等了你很久，怎么一直不回去？”史蒂夫抱着胳膊看着他，生气地问道，“都这么晚了，你不知道你的室友会担心吗？”

巴基骤然发狠，用力打出最后一拳，将沙袋直直击飞。

他转过身来，用手腕擦了擦额头的汗水，故意用满不在乎的语气说道：“担心什么呢？我不是一直都这样吗？”

“一直怎样？”

巴基自嘲地笑了笑：“如果我消失，那一定是在哪个姑娘的床上啊——不是早就告诉过你这句话了吗？”

“可你从没消失过。”

“或许今夜就将是第一次。”

“那你在这里做什么？沙袋就是你的姑娘？”

“你又在这里做什么？我是你的佩吉·卡特？”

两个人彼此怒目而视。

片刻后，巴基带着手套跳上了拳击台，并将另一副手套丢给了史蒂夫。

“来吧。”他说，“来陪我玩玩儿。”

史蒂夫本能地接过手套看了看，皱眉道：“我不想和你打，你现在打不过我的……”

“操你！”巴基忽然怒不可遏地骂道，“小史蒂维，你的拳击还是我教的呢！别以为你整个人变大了几号就能这样羞辱我！”

我不是那个意思，史蒂夫心想。只是你现在情绪明显不对，如此冲动，毫无战术，怎么可能打得过相对冷静的我？

但他没有继续解释。

他带上手套，跳上了拳击台。

此刻的巴基如同一头被激怒的野兽一般不讲道理，而他需要做的，就是把他制服，压在身下，让他没法动弹没法反抗，然后再慢慢跟他讲道理。

巴基已经伸出长腿向他用力踹了过来。

“我得下手轻点。”史蒂夫一边灵巧地躲开，一边暗自心想，“可不能不小心弄伤了我的‘舞伴’。”

毕竟，他还指望着他最好的朋友在独立日舞会上屈尊降贵地陪他跳个女步。

当然，他们都没有等到那一天。

几天之后，巴恩斯中士就被连人带机甲拖进了白令海峡最深处。

而今时今日，在宇宙空间站的游泳池中，趁史蒂夫愣神之际，巴基在水中如人鱼般灵活地挣脱出了他的怀抱。

史蒂夫伸手去拉他，他却如七年前一般，伸出长腿用力踹了过来。

但这一次，史蒂夫没有躲开，而是选择生生吃了他这一记飞踹。

水压卸掉了大部分力道，史蒂夫并没有因为这一脚而受到什么实质上的伤害，但仍然被踹得向后飘去。

巴基趁机向远离他的方向一口气游到岸边就往上爬。

史蒂夫飞快在水中稳住身形，飞扑过去，抱着巴基的腰将他重新拖回水中。

两个人在水里激烈地扑打起来，一个拼命想要远离，一个拼命想要抓紧。

最终，彼此都付出呛了几口水的代价后，如七年前一样，被激怒的巴基并没能胜过相对冷静的史蒂夫。

他被死死压在泳池边缘，就像七年前被史蒂夫压在拳击台上一般狼狈。

与之不同的是，七年前的史蒂夫等他们两个人的呼吸都平稳下来后，就松开了自己的钳制，并把他拉了起来。

而此时在泳池中的这个史蒂夫，呼吸声却越来越粗重起来。

巴基当然明白这意味着什么——他已经感受到了紧贴着他臀缝的那玩意儿昂首挺胸的形状。

史蒂夫从后面抱住他，一边吻他满是水痕的背沟，一边不老实地将手指伸进他的泳裤里揉捏起来。

巴基的唇边本能地逸出一丝呻吟，但紧跟着他就感到一阵懊恼。

不得不说，美国佬派他们的队长来色诱他，这个战术简直是太成功了——可他怎么能这样轻易就屈服呢？

与此同时，史蒂夫已经脱下了他们两个人的泳裤，借着池水不需要润滑，他牢牢圈住巴基的身体，一边揉捏他的阴茎，一边将自己的大家伙向那个已经在等待他的穴口推进。

只差那么一点点了……突兀响起的警报声却破坏了美国队长的好事——又有敌人入侵了。

巴基马上回过神来。

他长长呼出一口气，然后用力挣脱出美国队长的怀抱爬到岸上，而史蒂夫也没有再让自己沉溺在旖旎之中，他蓝眼睛中的欲望迅速消退。

这已经是三天之内的第三次警报了——这简直太过了。

更过分的是，据他们所知，目前所有机甲都尚在修复之中，他们可能根本就没有反抗之力！

但尽管如此，史蒂夫和巴基仍然飞快地穿上衣服，与其他驾驶员一起跑到了准备室。

准备室中果然空空荡荡，只有正中心的一堆破布下面堆着一摊不知道什么东西。驾驶员们全都有点不知所措地面面相觑，很快，尼克·弗瑞也出现在了准备室。

“现在怎么办？”山姆焦急地问道，“能不能直接从仓库里调用一些老型号的机甲先应付这场战斗？”

“本来我也是这样计划的，但……”尼克·弗瑞叹了口气，拿出探测仪，指着一个不断靠近的红点给大家看，“来者不善啊。”

“既然不是隐形单位，那么一切好说啊！”斯科特纳闷地说道。

弗瑞点了一下那个红点，并将他无限放大。

很快，所有人都从监控仪的屏幕上看到这入侵者的模样。

所有人都倒抽了一口凉气，然后神色复杂地看向美国队长。

而史蒂夫仅仅只看了屏幕一眼，便立刻转过头去看向巴基。

腹部一阵虚幻的剧痛从七年前冰凉的海水中传来，巴基本能地捂住了肚子。

每个人都认得这种怪兽——他真的太出名了，正是他当年一举切断了“第一复仇者号”电源并将机甲本体连同美国驾驶员巴恩斯中士一起拖进海峡深处的战绩，令全人类第一次意识到，这种入侵的怪兽竟然还具备有短期内高度进化的能力。

“可以确定的是，他们确实具备智商。”弗瑞凝重地说道，“三天之内，先派出一只进化后的隐形单位刺探，以得知我们尚未普及针对进化后隐形单位的反侦测能力，然后牺牲掉两只高级隐形单位破坏我们常用于作战的先进机甲，而现在……这只怪兽具有‘断电’功能，我们现在还能运行的机甲恐怕全都不是他的对手……”

骚乱是不可避免的，有人在旁支招：“仓库里可用的机甲还有多少台？与其坐以待毙，我们仍可以勉强一试……我们可以牺牲掉一只机甲拖住他，其他机甲从旁协助……”

“不行，这太危险了！”弗瑞果断地否决，“搞不好一个失误，所有出战者都将牺牲，我不能冒这样大的风险。”

“那还能怎么办？”娜塔莎暴躁地说道，“至少我们苏联驾驶员全都不怕死！再拖下去，全太空站所有人都得一起完蛋！让我们去当诱饵吧，我们责无旁贷！”

克林特紧张地看看娜塔莎又看看弗瑞，犹豫再三，终于还是勇敢开口：“我们……我们其实还有一条路可以尝试……”

“当务之急就别卖关子了，快说！”弗瑞大声说道。

“我研究的那玩意……”克林特小心翼翼地指了指准备室中央那堆破布，“虽然还没有完全完工，但是……它使用了硅基材料，至少不怕断电……”

“那玩意儿怎么敢用？”弗瑞瞪着他，“别说那副机甲对于精神强度的要求就没有一对儿组合可以达标，驾驶员的通感率如果不到99%的话，有可能会导致严重的大脑损伤……”

“可我们也没办法了，不是吗……”被尼克·弗瑞一顿吼，克林特仍然委屈地坚持着，“这难道不是我们最后一条路了吗？”

弗瑞的嘴角抿得紧紧地，权衡再三，郑重地说道：“算了，我们就调用仓库机甲……我亲自负责打头阵当诱饵，你们就……”

“不。”史蒂夫忽然说道，“你们不必送死。”

所有人都看向美国队长。

“我们就试试克林特的机甲。”他指着那堆破布说道，“既然那是我们最大的机会，不试试又怎么知道一定不行？”

“你和猎鹰？”弗瑞瞪着他，“你明知道那是不可能的，不说山姆的精神强度只是勉强过线，你们的通感率也根本不可能……”

“是我和冬兵。”美国队长昂首说道。

他看了看在场的所有人，然后声音沉稳地一字一句说道：“苏联驾驶员冬兵，原名詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，曾任‘第一复仇者号’驾驶员，也就是我当年的搭档——巴恩斯中士。据我所知，他的精神强度应该比我还要高，而我们的默契度也有机会挑战一下99%的通感率。”

“告诉我，你在开玩笑！”在所有人震惊地目光中，巴基毫不犹豫地大声反驳。

“你知道我没开玩笑，巴基。”史蒂夫看向冬兵，眼神温柔，却坚定，“全太空站的生死存亡或许就在这一念之间，你没有任何理由拒绝。”

顾不上娜塔莎躁郁的表情，克林特一阵狂喜：“天哪！你竟然就是巴恩斯中士？！巴恩斯中士竟然还活着！天哪！那搞不好我的机甲真的有用武之地！！！”

巴基仍旧捂着腹部咬着牙，眉头高皱瞪着美国队长。

准备室中的气氛一时之间仿佛凛冬已至。

“哦，我知道了。”就在大家都在思考如何能劝服倔强的冬兵尝试与美国队长一同作战时，史蒂夫忽然眨了眨眼睛，换了一种战术。

“原来你已经不愿意再陪着你的美国队长一起去找死了——好吧，我理解你……那么我放弃。”

巴基在一瞬间咬紧了下唇。

“操你！”他低声骂道。

一直是这样，永远是这样。

他总是能轻易抓住他的弱点。

当然，对于他来说，那简直太简单了——巴基·巴恩斯中士的弱点，本来就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人本身。

禁锢记忆的高墙又崩塌了几块，与之一同悄然崩溃的，是对这个“美国卧底”刚刚筑起的坚固心墙。

“陪着美国队长找死？当然他妈的不！”冬兵瞪着美国队长，咬牙切齿，却仍旧顺遂自己的记忆与情感说道，“但那个布鲁克林的小个子，打架从来不会逃跑……我得看着他。” 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

破布被揭开，下面巨大的“破烂”露了出来。

深灰色的机身没有任何多余的装饰，除了少数需要传感与链接的地方，其他地方甚至连光学薄膜都没有，螺丝接口还暴露在外面，粗暴地将大块零件们链接在一起，看起来并不像是一架精密的机甲人，而更像是一具沉默寡言的钢铁巨兽。

“这倒是挺有苏维埃风范的……”娜塔莎忍不住说道，“希望驾驶起来也一样——粗粝没关系，耐用就好。”

“你喜欢吗？”克林特惊喜地看向她。

“随口说说而已。”娜塔莎把头转开，“又不是我驾驶。”

克林特仍然在后面眼巴巴地望着她。

“嘿，小伙子们，没时间了！”弗瑞举起探测仪，看着逐步逼近的怪兽忧心忡忡道，“你们最好动作快点，我不知道那头怪兽会不会有敲门这样的好习惯……”

“OK没问题！”克林特终于把目光从娜塔莎曼妙的身姿上收回，兴致勃勃地一边帮美国队长和冬兵拧开驾驶舱门一边介绍，“就是做工还比较粗糙，很多传感线我还没来得及好好打理，都横七竖八地露在外面，不过你们放心，我保证这些玩意都很结……”

话还没说完，驾驶舱的门把手掉到了地上。

“实……”

山姆和斯科特爆发出一阵不合时宜的干笑。

克林特尴尬地顿了顿，决定还是尽量挽救一下现场的气氛：“呃……只是舱门这样而已，舱门从内部也可以锁死的，我至少可以保证传感系统和操作系统不会有什么大问题……”

“你拿什么保证？”冬兵凛冽地瞪着他，“你的手还是你的脚，还是你对我女搭档一腔赤诚的心脏？没有大问题？那小问题会是些什么？”

“走吧，巴基。”史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，既像是鼓劲，又像是在哄他，“没时间了，我们上去吧——你看，至少我会陪着你的。”

“真会说大话啊小史蒂维……”巴基一边不情不愿地往驾驶舱中爬一边嘟囔，“明明是我在陪你。”

避开那些看起来摇摇晃晃几乎快要掉下来的零件艰难坐好，在彻底关闭驾驶舱前，尼克·弗瑞带领全体其他驾驶员们向他们敬了个礼。

“加油！”他郑重说道，“全体空间站成员都在看着你们！”

史蒂夫回了个礼，然后深吸一口气，拉起杠杆。

在克林特兴奋得无以言表的眼神中，随着一阵启动的噪音，这架铅灰色的钢铁巨兽缓缓抖落身上的灰尘站立起来。

人类全部退回主控室，按下几个按钮后，一道道阀门开启，钢铁巨兽即将出舱迎接自己艰巨的使命。

就在此时，史蒂夫和巴基隐约听到了娜塔莎的喊叫声。

他们打开通讯器并一同向主控室看去，那个红发姑娘挥舞着拳头的尖叫声从耳麦中传来。

“罗杰斯！如果詹姆斯掉了一根头发，我发誓我会把你……”

“你放心，我绝对不会再弄丢他了。”史蒂夫平静地说道，“他在我在，生死与共。”

言罢，他切断了与主控室的通讯链接。

“嘿？”巴基惊讶地看着他，“你这是干什么？不准备听指挥了？”

“这架机甲对精神强度和通感率的要求太高，我们不能被任何人分心。”史蒂夫解释道，“而且，按照克林特说的，我们现在可比主控室里那帮人掌握的技术更高精尖，完全有能力自己打这一仗。”

巴基没有再说话，任由史蒂夫主驾驶着这台看起来很笨重的机甲向舱门走去。

起初还有点跌跌撞撞，但美国队长很快凭借丰富的经验迅速掌握了这台钢铁巨人的动作模式。史蒂夫发现，这台机甲虽然看起来粗糙凌乱，但实际操控起来的手感却非常稳重。他不由得对克林特的技术增添了一些信心。

而巴基一路上也没闲着，一直在试图和那堆一团乱麻似的传感线作斗争。

但最终他还是失败了——直到这架还没有名字的机甲人在太空中悬浮，直到太空站大门在他们身后缓缓关闭，乱麻仍旧是乱麻。

“算了。”巴基无奈地丢下乱麻，“没时间了。”

“帮我和你自己戴上传感器，巴基！”史蒂夫一边全神贯注地驾驶机甲一边命令道，“小心一点，我们太久没有进行过联结互通了，起初这可能会令你有点疼，但请不要拒绝我的进入，我会帮你一起克服痛苦，不用害怕！”

巴基正在整理传感线的手顿了顿。

“为什么你说的这句话听起来有一点dirty？”他皱皱眉，“是我想多了吗？”

史蒂夫唇角微微上扬：“看来我们已经很有默契了——相信我们一定能很快就能找回当年的状态。”

这机舱内连座椅都有那么一点松动，巴基为史蒂夫和自己佩戴上传感器后，又索性一股脑地将那一大堆线路缠绕上自己和史蒂夫的身体，然后把两个人的上半身一起固定在座椅上。

“只能这样处理了，万一出什么意外……”他无奈地看着将他们两个绑定在一起的那堆传感线说道，“我们恐怕被怪兽干死之前就被这堆传感线勒死了。”

史蒂夫将手覆在他手上，轻轻捏了捏。

“不会有意外的，我们能赢。”他侧过头来看着他，温柔说道，“相信我……相信我们，巴基。”

深呼吸后，两人一同按下联结按钮。

尖锐的刺痛感袭来，巴基觉得自己的脑子几乎要炸开了，他不由自主地嘶吼出声。

史蒂夫在他身边，用力抓住了他的手，与他十指相扣。

与此同时，传感指数显示仪上的数字一路上飙到50%后，忽然停滞不前了。

这当然不够，远远不够。

精神世界中，史蒂夫的一切都已经完全向巴基开放了——非常普通的一个房间，阳光懒洋洋地透过窗帘洒在地板上，墙边陈设着画具，画具上的画看起来仍旧墨迹未干，依稀可见那上面画着两个在夏日的微风中相互追逐的少年。屋子正中央是一条看起来很是温馨舒适的沙发，而沙发垫被主人特意摆在了地上。

巴基惊愕地看着这一切。

他认识这里，他想。

他曾经亲自来过这里，从史蒂夫的精神世界中来过这里，以及在分开后的恍惚梦境中来过这里究竟有多少次了？

千千万万次。

在那七年多的时间中，这个熟悉又陌生的房间曾是他的一个迷，一个令他目眩神迷、流连忘返的迷。

而此时此刻，他知道，这个美丽的谜底解开了。

“原来是这样……”巴基喃喃说道，“原来这里是……你曾经的房间——你的家。”

但紧接着，头部仿佛被劈开般地痛苦瞬间击中了他，巴基双腿一软，跪倒在面前的沙发垫上。

史蒂夫温柔地从后面搂抱住他。

“我知道这很痛苦，巴基……”他轻轻抚慰他的后背，“但你还得加把劲，这还远远不够……”

巴基抱住头，牙齿因为身体的颤抖而相互碰撞着，“多少了，我们……通感率……多少了？”

史蒂夫轻叹一口气，将巴基的身体转过来面向自己：“只有一半——巴基，这样不行，你看着我！”

巴基的表情看起来有些恍惚，他有点茫然看着眼前这个金发大个子。

“集中精力，巴基！”史蒂夫严肃地盯住他的眼睛，然后指向另一边的一团黑色雾气，“我不知道发生了什么，但你的精神世界一直在屏蔽我的进入——为什么你的潜意识会拒绝我？你是不是对我有什么误会？”

“我……我无法信任你，史蒂夫……”他有些抱歉地说道，并躲闪着史蒂夫的目光，“你无法说服我信任你，就算我口头信任你，但我的精神世界仍然在自作主张地拒绝你的进入。”

史蒂夫微微惊讶，但很快，他捏住巴基的下巴，强迫他直视自己。

“我不知道自己做了什么导致了这种失去信任的误会，也不想和你讲什么整个空间站都面临生死存亡的大道理……巴基，我现在不是在哄骗你，而是在命令你！我是曾经和你一同长大的人，是此时此刻与你生死与共的人，是将来会与你共度一生的人！现在，看着我的眼睛，巴基！你可以对任何人建立精神屏障，但你绝对不能拒绝我进入你的世界——永远不能！”

巴基直直地看着美国队长那双不怒自威的蔚蓝色眼睛。

透过那双眼睛，他第一次看到了精神世界中自己的模样。

令他惊愕的是……那并不是冬兵的模样。

那是一头利落短发，二十岁出头的巴恩斯中士。

“明白了吗，巴基？”史蒂夫温柔又坚定地说道，“你无法拒绝过去，也无法拒绝我。”

原来，他的灵魂一直都在精神世界中替他保管着曾经的自己——那个被他的大脑遗忘掉的自己。

于此同时，更多的回忆夹杂着情感漩涡汹涌而至，巴基甚至还未来得及仔细去分辨那巨大的信息量，守护着他精神世界的黑色浓雾就四散开去，冬兵的房间彻底向美国队长展开。

停滞的数据再次迅速飙升，然后牢牢卡在了94%。

94%——已经逼近了他们曾经的最好成绩，也已经是许多别的组合望尘莫及的一个通感率数据。

但他们都知道，这还是不够好。

史蒂夫走到巴基精神世界中那扇紧闭的铁门前，低头看向那个密码锁。

“曾经我不明白你的精神世界中为什么有这样一扇大门。”他苦笑了一声，说道，“当我后来明白过来这代表了什么时，你已经不在我身边了……”

“史蒂夫，我得坦白。”巴基无奈地耸耸肩，“我真的一点都想不起来这玩意的密码——你以为我没尝试过吗？自从我在苏联人的病床上醒过来，我已经尝试过无数次了……在那些没有记忆的岁月里，我曾经试图从这里找到自己身世的答案，可是……显然，我无能为力。”

与此同时，像是在为他们俩的处境添乱一般，整个机甲遭受到重重的一击——“咣”的一声巨响过后，史蒂夫和巴基将自己从全情沉浸的精神世界中抽离出来，飞快进入战斗模式。

“遭遇了！”巴基咬牙切齿说道，“我猜……这就是以前那个家伙！”

他看着驾驶舱外的那头怪兽熟悉又狰狞的头颅，曾经令他陷入绝境的回忆涌上心头。

“你还记得怎么打他吧？”史蒂夫飞快问道，一面操纵机甲躲过对方的一记爪击。

“那简直是本能！”巴基熟练地向射击轨道中填充弹药，“七年前也一样，如果不是被切断电源，他不是我们的对手！”

很快，在颤抖中，巨兽的头颅再次裂开，那个曾经致命的光源露了出来。

这一次，史蒂夫和巴基都早有准备——二人合力一同开启了克林特预设好的量子能量盾牌。

强光之中，电磁脉冲的大部分攻击力都被量子能量盾牌吸收，但仍有小部分泄露出来，整个机甲微微震动，史蒂夫和巴基感到全身过电般发麻，但又很快平稳下来。

“太棒了！”他们欣喜地互相看了一眼。

巴基兴奋地说道，“看来对付他，94%连通率也够用了！”

“我们还是得小心为上。”史蒂夫谨慎地说道，“不能再出任何差错了，七年前我们也以为能稳赢，结果……”

话音未落，机甲外传来一阵不祥的咔咔声。

紧接着，那个刚才还对他们发了一记电磁脉冲的大家伙，在宇宙中闪烁了几下，就消失在了史蒂夫和巴基眼前。

“操！”巴基大喊一声，“史蒂夫你这个乌鸦嘴的混蛋！他是不是隐身了！”

史蒂夫冷静地打开反隐形雷达，一遍遍扫描他们周围的区域。

但是那没用，屏幕上什么都没有。

“他以前不会隐身的……”史蒂夫高高皱眉。

“这家伙又他妈的进化了！”巴基愤怒地说道，“七年了！死敌又他妈的进化了！而我呢！我甚至退化了……”

还未说完，一记重击从机甲的背后传来，整具机甲被打得头向下脚向上整个颠倒过来。

巴基发出一声痛苦的呻吟——剧震令他险些咬断自己的舌头，内脏仿佛都移了位置，头晕加呕吐感令他下腹部那个老地方再次隐隐作痛起来。

史蒂夫勉强操纵机甲掉过头来，并迅速飞离了刚刚遭到攻击的区域，但还未来得及彻底稳住身形，一道电磁脉冲就从根本看不见的身体中发射出来，直直打向机甲人的前胸。

史蒂夫和巴基已经尽了自己的最大努力和反应能力去偏转机甲，但还是晚了一点——电磁脉冲虽没有直接击穿机甲心脏，却仍然击中了机甲的左臂。

尽管这已经不会令他们陷入断电的致命困境，但机甲的左臂仍然如同人类脱臼一般垂了下去，再也不听使唤。

“这样下去不行！”巴基有些焦急地高喊道，“克林特那小子不是说这副机甲配备了最新的反隐形系统吗？为什么仍然扫描不出来？”

史蒂夫的声音听起来比较冷静，但实际上后背也已经冷汗涔涔，他一边疯狂调试一边无奈地说道：“那恰好就是需要99%通感率的功能……”

“操！我们不能坐以待毙！”巴基看起来像是彻底被这只七年前就曾令他“死”过一次的怪兽激怒了，他紧紧抓住史蒂夫的手腕说道，“看来我们必须将通感率提升上去……”

“巴基！这里我来操作，尽量躲避他的攻击！”史蒂夫当机立断地说道，“回去你的精神世界！你必须让自己想起那扇该死的门上的密码！”

巴基也知道，他们没有什么时间可以耽搁了。

他闭上眼睛，再一次来到精神世界中的那扇铁门前，将手放在冰凉的门把上。

“想起来！想起来！想起来！”他拼命地对自己吼道，“你不能死在这里！更不能连累史蒂夫和你一起死！快他妈的想起来！”

一连串密码信息从大脑中飞快飘过——电脑开机密码，邮箱密码，推特密码，甚至他十多年前的银行卡密码……

可就是没有关于这扇门密码的任何记忆。

“操！”他愤怒地摇晃那扇铁门，甚至试图强行拆除。

铁门纹丝不动。

显然，精神世界并不能用暴力解决问题。

过度的思考与回忆令他本就还不够稳定的脑袋越来越疼，这份焦躁几乎就要将他击垮。

“史蒂夫，怎么办！”他紧紧抱住剧痛的头颅，本能地大声呼唤这个世界上他最信任的人，“我真的……真的完全想不起来……”

“冷静一点，巴基。”史蒂夫的声音传入脑海，“要不然，我们来换个思路……”

“什么？”巴基在精神世界中迷茫地抬起头。

“我记得，当我们第一次一起操纵机甲时，你脑子里就有这扇门了。”史蒂夫轻轻说道，“当时我并不知道这是什么，我问过你，我说我也想进去看看，因为我理所当然地想了解全部的你，因为我们是最好的朋友。”

“可是你拒绝了。”

“我当时有点不高兴，可是你说，正因为我是你最好的朋友，所以有一些东西才不能让我看到，或许永远都不能。”

“所以我猜，你门后的那部分秘密回忆，或许和我有关，而且……你一直是一个精神能力方面的天才，那道门应该早在我们触碰到机甲之前就已经被你建立好了——能够接触到你精神世界的人只有你的搭档，也就是我本人，那么，那道门后面一定是你特意不想让我看见的那部分思想。”

“所以，我想你应该能猜到，它们大约应该是什么内容？”

巴基渐渐睁大双眼。

“我会瞒着你的东西……”他结结巴巴地说道，“我为什么偏偏要瞒着你，我……”

他忽然想起史蒂夫精神世界中的那幅未完成的油画。

夏日轻快的微风从许多年前的街头轻轻袭来，逐渐将巴基头脑中的迷雾吹散。

他想起了许多与史蒂夫一同长大的过往，一同在军校受训的岁月，第一次一同进入机甲的兴奋与喜悦，以及……那卷被他修复好的，却又令他再一次想向史蒂夫隐瞒内容的录像带。

他想，他已经知道在那扇大门里，究竟是什么样的记忆会令巴恩斯中士拼命想要对挚友隐瞒了……

那么现在他要做的，就是打开这份属于巴恩斯中士的回忆。

他必须完全将这些展现出来——给史蒂夫，也给现在的他自己。

“那是一些美好的东西。”他对史蒂夫诚实地说道，“美好得令从前的我只想一个人小心翼翼守护起来，连给你看都不愿意——可能是因为怕以前的那个你不经意间就弄碎它们。”

“我？弄碎你的好东西？”史蒂夫微微一愣，“那怎么可能？我从来都不可能会想要伤害你。”

但现在肯定不是为过去的自己抱不平的时候——那头隐去身形的巨兽还在不时地从各个角度冒出来对他们进行偷袭。

史蒂夫继续循循善诱：“那么问问你自己，如果你想将一件宝贝藏起来——你最珍贵的宝贝，连我都不能看见的那种——你一定会把它放在你心目中最安全、最美好的地方，对吧？那么，在你心目中，这个地方是哪里？”

“我心目中，最安全、最美好的地方？”巴基在心中重复道。

如果我有一份需要被珍视的回忆……如果我只想将它埋藏在一个最安全、最美好的地方……

如果那就是门锁的密码——那个特殊的“地方”会是哪里？

他难以置信自己的思路就这样畅通无阻了起来。

巴恩斯中士心目中最安全、最美好的地方？天哪！这份答案简直呼之欲出！

当然就是那个地方——他与史蒂夫一同在那里出生，在那里成长，也一同扎根在那里，向天空努力生长……

如果将来，他的尸体没有被抛弃在宇宙中化作尘埃，那么他希望自己能够被埋葬在那里——毕竟，所有战士都会希望，如果自己战死沙场，至少还能够魂归故里。

巴基将手指覆上密码锁，一个字母一个字母坚定地按了下去。

“B-R-O-O-K-L-Y-N.”

嘀的一声过后，铁门应声而开，史蒂夫的身形也瞬间回归精神世界，出现在了他身旁。

与此同时，传感指数再次升级，机甲驾驶舱的仪表盘上，许多之前还标识着红色禁用的功能此刻已经亮起了可操纵的绿光。

通感率99%达成。


	11. Chapter 11

 

随着当世之下最为先进的反隐形装置开启，怪兽的位置一览无余地暴露出来。

史蒂夫和巴基根本无需彼此对视，他们以99%的同步率一同对着怪兽的位置抬起右臂。

巨大机甲的右臂上一块护甲移动位置，露出闪烁着锋芒的内置炮孔，一连串光辉灿烂的能量弹稳准狠地被射入怪兽裂开的头颅中。

如果声音可以在真空中传导的话，那么此时此刻，史蒂夫和巴基一定可以听到敌人的震天惨啸。

在巴基愤怒的绿眼睛注视下，他的“宿敌”从脑部开始寸寸炸裂开来，曾经一举“致死”第一复仇者号的恐怖头颅逐渐化作燃烧的星点尘埃，巴基知道，这些尘埃灰烬很快就将会被宇宙辐射蒸发殆尽、不复存在。

史蒂夫和巴基都没有说话，他们身上的传感线仍然紧紧捆缚着彼此，肩并肩喘着粗气看着那具曾令他们两个生死阔别七年之久的始作俑者的残骸四分五裂地悬浮在太空中。

良久之后，巴基才喃喃道：“就这样结束了？”

“是啊……”史蒂夫温柔地看向他，“结束了——这七年，终于结束了。”

巴基当然明白史蒂夫的言下之意，但他不敢接话，而是伸出手去准备重新开启与主控室的联结。

“等等！”史蒂夫制止了他，“这一次的反入侵任务确实结束了，但我们之间的事还没有！”

巴基瞬间变了变脸色。

“算了吧？”他一边试图拔掉身上的通感装置一边说道，“也没必要一定要进去那扇门参观吧？你看，我们现在不是仍然圆满地完成了任务吗？”

“别乱动！”史蒂夫侧过身来，牢牢抓住他的双手，“这由不得你，巴基。”

巴基愣了愣，然后剧烈地挣扎起来：“你就不能不看我笑话吗美国队长？！陈年旧事还有什么可看的？”

史蒂夫猛地向他压过去，将巴基牢牢压制在座位上，一边抓起缠绕在他们身上层层叠叠的线路，毫不讲究方法地胡乱打了几个死结，将那团乱麻连同他们俩一起收得更紧。

现在，巴基甚至连小拇指都难以动弹一下了。他一脸愤怒地瞪着眼前这个压在他身上“蛮不讲理”的美国队长。

“你怎么变成这样了！”他低声抱怨，“我记得你小时候不是这样的！”

“那是因为小时候你从不曾离开过我……”阔别七年后第一次听到巴基提起“小时候”，史蒂夫看起来有些怀恋，又有些欣喜。

他冲他眨眨眼睛：“而我现在所做的一切，都是为了确保自己不会再一次失去你。”

 

巴基尴尬地看着自己精神世界大门内的第一间密室中的画面。

那是在2020年的夏天，美国机甲师部队的双人宿舍中。

巴恩斯中士一个人躺在沙发上，将一件非常熟悉的史蒂夫的制服盖在头上，然后慢慢将右手伸向自己的裤链。

“能不能别他妈看了？”巴基恼羞成怒，一把将史蒂夫推出门外。

“好吧，来日方长，今天暂且放过你。”史蒂夫暧昧地笑了笑，“毕竟我还想看看你在别的房间里都藏了些什么有趣的秘密呢……”

第二扇门被推开，挂满星星的夜幕之下，巴基正从高高的机甲驾驶舱中爬下来。

“史蒂夫，punk！”他说。

“Jerk！”驾驶舱中的史蒂夫顺口回应。

画面中的巴基哼着歌，轻快地跳到沙滩上，向不远处的灯塔走去。

而在画面之外，精神世界中的史蒂夫和巴基都知道，他在爬下机甲之前曾对史蒂夫说：“我要去找姑娘们了。”

可实际上，他并没有那么做。

他散步似的游荡到灯塔下面，斜斜依靠在灯塔外围的墙壁上，悠闲地点燃了一根香烟。

随着那一丁点明灭的火光，巴恩斯中士的目光穿过自己吐出的层层烟圈，直直看向那具机甲上的驾驶舱。

“所以，其实你没有去找姑娘们？”史蒂夫问道。

“我没有去。”

“那你后来去哪儿呢？我记得你天亮才回来。”

“我……”巴基微微低下头，“我哪儿也没有去。”

他哪里都没有去。

从夜晚到天明，巴恩斯中士一直听着此起彼伏的海浪声，偷偷靠在灯塔下，遥望着他不敢表白的爱人。

下一扇门被推开，热闹的酒吧中，巴基举着鸡尾酒，身边足足围了四五个漂亮姑娘。

“今晚有空吗，巴恩斯中士？”其中一个勾过他的衣领，暧昧地盯着他看。

“很遗憾，美人儿。”巴恩斯中士勾勾唇角，“可惜我有约了。”

“是谁有幸约到中士你的？”那位美女还未放弃。

巴基的目光像是不经意似的穿越层层人群，轻飘飘落在一个正在闷头用纸巾叠小鸟的金发大个子身上。

“一个好像永远不会开窍的傻瓜。”他快乐、又带着点落寞地说道。

又一扇门被推开。

巨幅征兵广告和深邃的展示井映入眼帘。

身材远远不如现在强壮的史蒂夫一脸憧憬地看着那一切——那幅广告，那架挺立在展示井中的巍峨机甲。

而已经入伍的巴基，正在他身后默默看着他。

如果当时的小史蒂夫能够稍微偏偏头，将注意力从机甲身上挪开几秒钟，看一看那倒映在玻璃窗上的他们两人的影子，他就会立刻发觉，巴基看着他时那不同寻常的眼神——那么温柔，那么明亮。

越是靠里面的密室中，被收藏好的回忆就越是久远。

在巴基曾经上锁的精神区域中，史蒂夫看到了一对儿又一对儿愈来愈年轻的他们。

他看到少年巴基蹬着快散架的自行车向着夕阳骑行，后座上载着瘦小的少年史蒂夫。一个坎坷令整辆自行车飞了起来，史蒂夫下意识搂住了巴基的腰，在那一瞬间，巴基变了变脸色。那时候的后座上的小史蒂夫当然不会知道，直到将他送到家门口，巴基一路都心猿意马通红着脸。

他看到巴基在给他当模特，拿着苹果坐在窗户前摆好姿势看向窗外。但每当他自己低头往画具上涂抹的那一瞬间，巴基的眼神就会忍不住从窗外飘回到他身上，然后唇角偷偷上扬一个弧度。可当他重新抬起头来看向模特，他的模特又会乖乖地瞬间看回窗外，假装什么都没有发生过。

他看到自己得了肺炎的那个神志不清的雨夜，布鲁克林街区拦不到一辆愿意搭载他们的车子，巴基只好将他用雨衣严严实实裹起来背在背上，深一脚浅一脚在雨夜中向医院奔跑。

“别死啊！史蒂维！”他浑身湿透，累得双颊发红，却仍然一路都在气喘吁吁地跟他说话，“别死啊！一定要撑过去！千万不要离开我啊，史蒂维！”

他看到巴基坐在教室中和女孩子们兴奋地说着悄悄话，有个男孩跑过来冲他说了些什么，他立刻皱着眉头站起来向外跑去，直到在一个巷尾的垃圾桶旁，他打跑恶霸，收起眼中的焦急与心疼，装出一副不经意间偶遇的模样，将鼻青脸肿不肯服输的小史蒂夫拉起来。

他看到无数个他们。

他们都定格在曾经的某一段时光中，生活在巴基秘不可宣的精神密室中。

在每一对儿不同年龄、身材不断变化的他们身上，唯一不变的，是巴基在他看不见的、忽视掉的时候，每一次偷偷看向他的眼神。

这世上或许有三种东西无法掩盖：贫穷，咳嗽，以及从小到大的巴恩斯中士对他的挚友刻入骨髓的感情。

最后，在巴基家普普通通的后院里，史蒂夫看到童年时期的他们俩，头挨着头在往土壤中埋着什么。

“这是什么种子？”小小的史蒂夫问道。

“天堂树！”小小的巴基回答，“一种神奇的树，你看，布鲁克林到处都是这种树！他们甚至可以从水泥缝中生根发芽！”

“那我们为什么还要再种上一株？”

“因为这一棵树只属于我们俩！”巴基扬起沾着泥土的笑脸，看起来像个小花猫一样。

他站起来，将埋下种子的地方踩踩结实，解释道：“将来会有那么一天，他会长大，会和我们俩一样，向着天空努力生长，火烧不尽、斧砍不死，直到长成一棵参天大树。”

“那时候的我们会在哪里？”

巴基抬头，看向天空。

“或许会在天上——史蒂夫，你不是一直喜欢宇宙吗？或许有一天，我们真的可以一起去那里看看……我们一起坐在宇宙飞船里，看向地球，看向纽约的布鲁克林……你说说，那有多酷？”

两个小孩子拉住了彼此的手。

他们干脆地向身后的草地上一躺，然后一同向当时还高不可及的天空中憧憬地遥望。

精神世界中，史蒂夫紧紧握住了巴基的手。

这一次，巴基没有挣扎。

两个人一同从机甲中睁开双眼。

“那时候的我可真傻啊……”巴基微微笑了笑，有点泪眼模糊地说道，“从宇宙中看向地球，怎么可能看到布鲁克林的区区一棵树呢？”

“但我们俩就是那棵树。”史蒂夫仍然还压在他身上，在一大堆传感线中，顺势吻了吻他，“我们一同扎根在布鲁克林，一同经历了那么多痛苦的事，却仍然都还活着，又再次遇到了彼此——我们就是那棵树，无论在哪里，我们都会在一起，像布鲁克林那棵树一般坚强地生活下去，你说说，那有多酷？”

持续的通感令两个人的身体都格外敏感，巴基知道自己的心脏跳得有多快，也知道史蒂夫的心脏也在以同一个频率跳动。在悬浮于太空的机甲中，他们凝视着彼此的眼睛，那些青春年少时隐忍的感情在此时此刻两个人互通的灵魂深处灼灼燃烧起来。

已经无需更多语言的赘述，巴基感觉得到，史蒂夫的某个部位正坚硬地顶着他——而他自己也一样。

他不由得想起那个多年前的采访。

“要不然，我现在试试，给你来个手活儿？”他恶意地说道，“通感率99%，我赌你会比我先射出来。”

史蒂夫立刻就明显地又大了一圈。

欲望冲昏头脑，美国队长一时之间忘记了质问他的中士关于那剩下的最后1%的问题。

“别后悔，巴恩斯中士。”他目光灼灼地看着他，“我比你先射出来？小心我先让你哭出来。”

他开始急冲冲地忙活起来，拼命想要解开两个人身上紧紧缠绕着的传感线。 

最终，在巴基的大笑声中，史蒂夫满头是汗地放弃了这项不可能完成的任务。

“谁让美国队长如此武断地把我们捆起来还系上了死结？”巴基简直笑得浑身发抖。

“我回去会和克林特好好谈谈的。”美国队长愠怒地说道。

并且他衷心希望他身下的巴恩斯中士能克制一点，不要再继续胡乱扭动了——那个欲罢不能的滋味简直太令人难受了。

未命名的机甲开着自动导航回到空间站时，空间站中爆发出经久不息的激烈掌声和欢呼声。

所有人对英雄归来的激动与感恩一直持续到他们打开驾驶舱大门为止。

“你们这是……”尼克·弗瑞不可思议地看着两个衣衫凌乱，被传感线捆在一起的“英雄”。

“这是什么新姿势？”山姆摸着下巴研究起来，“通感捆绑play？看起来似乎挺刺激的……”

“别废话了！”一向稳重冷静的美国队长暴躁地吼道，“快帮忙把我们俩解开！”

“他是认真的。”冬兵看起来心情格外好，与出发之前简直天壤之别。

他狡黠地眨眨眼睛：“再不动手，你们的美国队长可能就要爆炸了。”

于是大家都尽量控制住自己不要去想象，冬兵嘴里所描述的美国队长即将要爆炸的部位究竟在哪里。

这场闹剧一直持续到两位英雄回到宿舍为止。

当美国队长强忍了一路的怒火加欲火将巴恩斯中士扔到床上并扑过去准备为彼此宽衣解带时，巴基按住了他的手。

“等等。”他说，“史蒂夫，我有话想对你说。”

很显然，美国队长的脸上写满了：“天哪亲爱的你有什么话非得在办事之前说完啊这简直是一场酷刑啊……”

但他仍然为了他，迁就地停下了所有动作。

“我得告诉你那个秘密。”巴基严肃起来，“你一直想要知道的那个。”

微微一愣，史蒂夫说道：“是，我是很想知道你到底为什么一直不肯对我妥协，但我绝不是为了探究苏维埃的国家机密。我只是……只是为了你而已。巴基，我希望我们之间能够坦诚相待，能够有个你情我愿的幸福未来。”

“确实，我本不该告诉你这些……”巴基轻轻摇了摇头，“但后来，我想……至少该让你得知真相，至少应该给你一个做选择的机会。”

“那么现在呢？”

“现在我发现我错了——你的内心告诉我，你根本无需选择。”

“当然，巴基。”史蒂夫温柔地看着他，“无论你让我选择什么，我想通过精神对接，你现在应该已经很明白了——我只会选择你。”

“所以，关于那剩下的1%……”

忽然，巴基的眉头皱了皱。

他愕然地看向自己的腹部——但那里仍旧与往常一样平坦紧实，表面上看起来并没有发生任何事。

史蒂夫意识到了不对劲，他靠近巴基，担忧地询问：“你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

“这不正常，怎么会这样？”巴基勉强抬头看他，眼神中满是惊恐之色，“我提前发病了！快叫娜塔……”

一个名字尚未说完，他哇地一声吐出一大口鲜血。

“巴基！”史蒂夫惊慌失措起来，他抚摸着巴基的脸喊道，“巴基！坚持住！我帮你急救，我……”

“不，不……”巴基已经没剩什么力气了，但仍然用尽全力想要推开他，“离我远一点……我知道你其实没有被感染，这太危险了，我真的不能……不能传染你……”

又吐出一大口血，巴基彻底晕了过去。

史蒂夫看着自己的满手鲜血，只觉得眼前阵阵发黑，七年前曾经失去巴基的噩梦再度袭来，这份恐惧令他的整个世界都天旋地转起来。

但他不能倒下，巴基还躺在那里！他指望着他！

忍受着头晕目眩，史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地爬起来，奋力拉响了房间的警报器。


	12. Chapter 12

 

史蒂夫在化验室门口惴惴不安，但却不是为了自己。

隔壁医务室的门封闭得紧紧的，史蒂夫不断向里张望，可他自己也知道，他的视线根本就不可能穿透那道金属门，看到那个他最想要看到的人。

过了一会儿，一个穿着雪白医护制服的医生手中拿着史蒂夫的化验结果走了出来。

他皱着眉头研究报告，又抬头看了看史蒂夫。

“这太奇怪了，简直不科学……”那个医生探究地盯着史蒂夫，抬了抬眼镜说道。

“我被感染了吗？”史蒂夫皱眉问道。

“就是因为没被感染才不科学……你先跟我进来。”

史蒂夫乖乖坐在桌边，看着一堆实验仪器亮着光，一排排血清竖在架子上。

“我是亚伯拉罕·厄斯金教授。我有几个问题想问你。”

史蒂夫看起来有点不知所措，但仍然很配合。

“事实上，我看了你的上一份检验报告……”厄斯金教授疑惑地说道，“上一次，你与感染者冬兵在他发病期间进行过没做任何安全措施的性行为，对吧？”

史蒂夫不由得脸上一红，他点点头，结结巴巴说道：“那是因为……”

“我不是要探知你们的私生活。”厄斯金教授打断他，“我关注的是，尽管如此，你竟然没有被感染——要知道，这种情况下还未能被感染的几率已经非常小了。”

“是……侥幸？”

“本来我们也这样认为，直到此时此刻。”厄斯金教授指了指装有史蒂夫血液的滴管，“这一次，他突然急性发病，并且血液喷溅到了你身上，但你仍然没有被感染……队长，我有一个想法，不知道你愿不愿意配合？”

“是关于什么的？”

厄斯金教授凝视着他：“如果我的猜想正确的话……有一定几率可以挽救冬兵的性命。”

史蒂夫蹭的一下站了起来。

“需要我做什么？”他看起来激动不已，有些失礼地抓住厄斯金教授的肩膀，“给他换血，还是换骨髓？只要能救他，我什么都可以做！”

“不，不，没有那么夸张，也未必能成功……”厄斯金教授安抚道，“我只是怀疑你体内天生自带抗体。”

配合检查并献出一些血液供厄斯金教授研究后，史蒂夫走出化验室的大门，正好赶上隔壁的医务室也开启了大门。

一头红发的娜塔莎率先冲了出来，紧接着，史蒂夫看到了一个令他无法接受的画面——

他看到几个医护人员将一具巨大的冷冻舱推出了医务室的大门，而他的巴基正一动不动地躺在里面！发丝上凝结着冰雪，脸上面无血色，看起来就像是失去了所有生命力。

史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏瞬间停跳，恐惧如乌云压顶般倾泻而来。

“你们对他做了什么？！”他不顾一切地推开所有医护人员扑到那具冷冻舱前想要将舱门打开，而一旁的娜塔莎瞬间反应过来，死死拉住他的胳膊。

“冷静点！美国队长！”她完全不是暴怒的史蒂夫的对手，但仍旧在竭尽全力制止他的冲动，“如果你不想让詹姆斯死在你面前，快住手！”

一丝理智勉强回归脑海，史蒂夫瞪着娜塔莎，那双蓝眼睛中写满了恐惧、不解以及对冷冻舱中的那个人痛入骨髓的心疼。

他被娜塔莎抓住的双手甚至在发抖。

他整个人都在颤抖，为了那个他心目中重于一切的人。

看着这副模样的美国队长，娜塔莎不由得微微失神。

她认得这样的眼神，她心想。

她见过很多次了，在她自己的精神密室中。

那正是当年她在苏联，第一次看到詹姆斯被封在冰棺一样的冷冻舱中时，她自己的眼神。

“美国队长，我警告你！”娜塔莎大声说道，“很感谢你及时拉响了警报器，但现在你最好不要在这里耽误事，詹姆斯的事已经不属于你能处理的范畴了，快让开！”

“不属于我的处理范畴？”史蒂夫的眼神涌上燃烧着的愤怒，“黑寡妇，我不仅仅是冬兵在太空站上的合法伴侣，也将是他未来的合法丈夫！我不知道你们苏联人在他身上动了什么手脚，又究竟是有什么秘密在瞒着我们，但巴基的事情就是我的事情！哪怕这会挑起美苏之间的争端，我今天也不可能放着巴基不管！”

美国队长眼神中的倔强与坚持看起来可以打败任何胆敢阻挡他的势力。

黑寡妇与他相互瞪视许久，终于还是败下阵来。

她转过头去，看向被冷冻舱中的冬兵。

“其实，也瞒不了多久了。”娜塔莎苦笑一声，“关于詹姆斯体内的秘密……很快，这个太空站上的所有人就会全都知道了。”

尽管是全太空站的集体会议，但由于场地限制，有资格进入主会场的人并不多，绝大多数太空站成员还是依靠收听广播或收看直播来关注本次苏联方面关于外星怪兽和整个太空站安危的紧急报告。

史蒂夫宁可自己不在现场，这样他就不会成为众目睽睽之下的焦点。

就不会被所有人看到，美国队长看完冬兵档案后几近崩溃的模样。

七年前，一只特殊的高智商怪兽轻易打败了美国的第一复仇者号，并将驾驶员之一的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士拖入白令海峡。

但他的目的并不是杀人——他没有杀死巴恩斯中士，而是用爪刺刺穿了他的腹部，留下了一种令人类无解的信息素。

而在当时，还没有人知道这一切的前因后果。

 

这一秘密在巴恩斯中士体内静静地埋藏了三年之久才开始全面爆发。在这个对于人类来说相当于一种病毒的“信息素”物质长达三年的潜伏期内，巴恩斯中士除了起初被抢救时的器官衰竭和之后的记忆混乱之外，一直表现为一个普通的正常人，并由于其过人的身体素质、间谍天赋和精神强度而被苏联军方收为己用，代号冬兵。

直至2023年，身为冬兵的巴恩斯中士体内的信息素第一次爆发，病发期间的冬兵体内携带放射性毒素，所有与他直接接触的相关人员全部感染并飞快的器官衰竭而死。而更为令人诧异的是，在冬兵发病期间，同时有5头怪兽从苏联各个海岸登陆，而据雷达扫描显示，还有更多潜伏在海洋中的怪兽对苏联海岸线蠢蠢欲动。

苏联军方只知道冬兵曾被怪兽袭击过，却并不知道那正是2020年的“第一复仇者号陨落事件”。但他们仍然敏感地将冬兵发病与怪兽登陆结合在了一起。迫不得己之下，军方将冬兵放入冷冻舱进行研究。冬兵迅速进入假死状态，与他一同进入“冬眠”的，还有他体内正在活跃的“信息素病毒”。

正是由于这一举措，逐渐向苏联围拢的怪兽奇妙地从海岸线撤退。

数月后，苏联军方研制出可以控制冬兵体内信息素活跃度的药物，并将该种信息素更名为“坐标信息素”——曾经有某只具有智商的领导层怪兽，“明智”地选择了一个或许是地球上最适合携带这种信息素的人体，并将坐标信息通过爪刺植入其体内，一旦坐标信息素开始活跃，宇宙中的同类怪兽就会以这个“坐标点”为目的地，源源不断向地球涌来。

但苏联人不仅仅在冬兵身上看到了令人恐惧的未来，更看到了人类险中求胜的机会。

就算冬兵没有携带坐标信息素之前，怪兽也在逐渐向地球发起攻击，而种下坐标只是令他们的攻击频率变得更准更快而已。

那么，如果反向思考，将坐标投入太空，远离地球呢？

2025年，美方与苏方监控到了怪兽在太空中向地球侵略的大致方位，并着手共同打造针对怪兽侵略的基地空间站太空防线。

2026年，冬兵与其搭档黑寡妇携带秘密使命被投放到基地空间站。

2027年，冬兵与美国队长重逢，历史身份之谜被彻底揭开，并再度遭遇当年给冬兵种下坐标信息素的怪兽。这一次，美国队长和冬兵联手剿灭了怪兽。

但是，信息素母体的死亡却令冬兵体内的坐标信息素急性爆发，冬兵长期服用的抑制药物已经对这次爆发失去效果——这意味着，不仅仅冬兵将会迅速器官衰竭而死，整座太空站都将面临着被怪兽大军包围的危险。

为了挽救冬兵以及整座太空站的命运，苏联方面紧急将冬兵再次冷冻，与体内信息素一同进入假死。

史蒂夫失魂落魄地回到他和巴基的房间。

在美国队长的强烈要求下，冬兵的冷冻舱被安静地摆放在了他们的床边。此刻，巴基像个睡美人一样安安静静躺在里面。

史蒂夫甩掉靴子，拖鞋都没穿，光着脚走到咖啡机前摆弄。

直到滚烫的咖啡直接撒在他的手指上，他才想起自己并没有拿杯子。

“一切都一团糟。”他心想，“一团糟……没有更糟的了。”

或许会第二次失去巴基的心情令他从未有过的暴躁与厌世。

最终，他什么都没做。

短短几天内，从失而复得的喜悦到此刻巴基再一次生死未卜的命运——这一切令坚强如美国队长都不堪承受。

他索性丢下手中的一切，专注地坐在冷冻舱旁，凝视巴基“睡着”的脸。

“你要告诉我的那1%的秘密，就是你体内的信息素吗？”他对着冷冻舱中毫无知觉的巴基喃喃自语，“那么等你再次醒来，我们是不是就可以100%了？”

其实这个问题已经无需再问了。

或许全世界再也没有任何两个人可以达到完美得近乎于奇迹的100%通感率——只除了史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯这两个怪胎。

他关上灯，于是整个房间陷入熟悉的黑暗之中——只除了巴基的冷冻舱提示灯还在温柔地眨着眼睛。

恍惚之中，他想起了自己在巴基的精神世界中看到的那些“秘密”。

小时候，史蒂夫的家境不好，身体也差，父母过世得很早，如果不是巴基对他不离不弃的陪伴，或许就不会有今日的美国队长。

他想，他始终欠巴基一句话——那句小时候，在他母亲的葬礼过后，巴基曾对他说过的话。

7年前，在巴基被拖入白令海峡后，他曾后悔过自己为何不曾早点对挚友说出过那句心里话。

但现在的状况，总归要比七年前好——毕竟巴基就在这里。

他只是暂时睡着了，他会好起来。美国队长对自己说道。

“无论多久，我会等你醒过来。”史蒂夫将脸贴在冷冻舱冰凉的玻璃罩上，那令他与巴基的距离更近了一些。

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，想象着记忆中那个站在布鲁克林的微风中，一脚踹开门砖替他拿起家门钥匙的巴基·巴恩斯。

“我会陪你到时光尽头。”

他对着冷冻舱说出了那句早该说出的话。

他的声音与记忆中巴基的声音融为一体。

史蒂夫趴在冷冻舱上睡着了，直到整个房间的灯被重新打开。

突如其来的光源刺激令史蒂夫立刻用手挡住了眼睛，片刻后，他看到娜塔莎走了过来。

“你就不能先敲个门再进来吗，女士？”史蒂夫抱怨道。

“我是来看看你有没有伤心过度到晕厥过去。”娜塔莎不客气地说道，“还好，比我想象中坚强一点，不愧是美国队长。”

史蒂夫非常想反驳她，但他实在没有心情。

他深深叹了一口气，颓然说道：“你来做什么？”

“来和你说一个小秘密。”红发美女拉过椅子，在冷冻舱附近坐下。

她依旧忍不住看了看里面的冬兵，眼神中闪过一丝复杂的情绪，又很好的掩饰了过去。

“今天苏联方面的报告曾提到——冬兵与其搭档黑寡妇携带秘密使命被投放到基地空间站。”黑寡妇摊了摊手，“于是我等了你一天，都没有等到你跑过来质问我，那是什么样的秘密使命。”

“能是什么？”史蒂夫立刻意识到自己的失误，但他不太愿意在苏联人面前承认巴基的遭遇令他有多么心神混乱，“不就是让‘坐标’远离地球，在宇宙中直接拦截入侵的怪兽？”

“没那么简单。”娜塔莎双手交叠放在腿上，“其实还有一件事，我们并没有对所有太空站成员公布出来，怕会造成大范围恐慌情绪。”

“这么严重？”史蒂夫终于集中起注意力。

“詹姆斯体内的坐标信息素，不仅仅会吸引怪兽走向我们——相对的，他也会导致一种反向吸引力。”

史蒂夫心头一惊：“你是说……”

“没错。”娜塔莎肯定地说道，“前不久突兀出现的令我们跃迁20光年之远的虫洞，很可能与这个有关——还记得我们曾经面对怪兽入侵的频率吗？你一定也发现，跃迁之后，他们的入侵频率越来越快了。”

“这是否意味着……我们的太空站在靠近怪兽大本营？”

“我想是的。”娜塔莎皱眉说道，“我们有理由相信，怪兽的巢穴——或者说，母星——就在这附近。所以，我们继续这样下去就等于是坐以待毙，不仅仅是对于这座空间站而言，当我们这道防线失败后，全人类都将面临威胁。”

“所以，你和巴基的任务是……”史蒂夫立刻意识到了这个恐怖的真相。

“我想你已经猜到了——就是找死。”娜塔莎咬牙说道，“在被投放进入太空之前，苏联科学家就已经通过研究得出结论，詹姆斯体内的坐标信息素有可能会带大家找到怪兽的母星。因此，他来到这里，只是为了找到合适的机会去送死。而我……他需要至少一个搭档，我是志愿者。现在，假如詹姆斯一直无法醒来，计划仍然必须执行——我将与冷冻状态下的詹姆斯精神互通，携带充足火力驾驶机甲去怪兽的母星进行自杀式袭击。”

蓝眼睛和绿眼睛在沉默的冷冻舱前静静对视。

区区数秒之后，史蒂夫·罗杰斯毫不犹豫地开口说道：“你的任务解除了，黑寡妇。这项任务请交由我来执行。”

娜塔莎沉默地看着他，一言不发。

一点都不意外，她心想。

但她早已无法将自己置身事外——她仍然会去执行这个命令，作为僚机，作为志愿者。史蒂夫和巴基都不会是孤单的任务成员，他们将组建一支强有力的敢死队。

无论是为了冬兵个人，还是为了祖国苏联，乃至为了全人类——她早已责无旁贷。

同时，她也知道，眼前这个男人一定会做出同样的选择，就像一年前面临这个选择的她自己一样。

“娜塔莉亚·阿里安诺夫娜·罗曼诺娃。”2026年的某一天，卡波夫将军曾郑重地问询她，“这将是冬兵未来必须面对的命运，他或许必死无疑，而如果作为他的搭档，你恐怕也难逃一死。就算如此，你也愿意接受这个任务吗？”

“我愿意。”思考数秒后，她曾这样回答，“没有比我更合适的人选了，请让我前去。”

而如今，这个比她更合适的人选出现了。

他与她一样勇敢坚定，也一样对冬兵拥有执着的感情——这份感情将令他无所畏惧。

或许唯一不同的是，他们之间的羁绊更为深刻，而他也只会比她更爱他。

两个活人陪伴着冷冻舱中的巴基默默不语，直到厄斯金教授的私人通讯接通。

美国队长与黑寡妇一同听到了听筒内传来的厄斯金教授激动不已地声音。

“抗体研制成功了！”他开门见山地大声喊道，“冬兵可以安全苏醒！”

尽管美国队长第一时间低头捂住了脸，但黑寡妇发誓，她看到美国队长的指缝中流出了泪水。

但她此刻无心嘲笑“娘娘腔美国佬”，因为她同样泪流满面。


	13. Chapter 13

 

“原来是这样。”

“你们在说什么？”巴基和史蒂夫皱起眉头。

那时候他们只有十二三岁，刚刚往布鲁克林的土壤中埋下了一颗种子。然后他们手拉手头朝天躺下仰望苍穹，直到阳光被两个穿着奇怪的男人挡住。

“是时间。”其中一个对另一个说。

“是啊……”另一个回答，“我们即将拥有很多很多时间——就像偷来的一样。”

他们相视一笑，然后一同消失在下午太阳灿烂的光线之中，就像他们从未曾出现过一样。

 

巴基猛地睁开眼睛。

“谢天谢地你醒了！”史蒂夫熟悉的蓝眼睛映入眼帘，整张脸上都闪烁着欣喜的光彩，“巴基！你还好吗？感觉怎么样？”

“我这是……”巴基反应了很久，感觉自己的脑子像是锈住了一样。或许足有几分钟，他才勉强想起他晕倒之前的一切前因后果。

“原来果然是梦啊……”他有点茫然地说道。

“什么梦？”史蒂夫皱起眉头。

“没什么……只是在睡着的时候，我又梦到了我们的小时候。”巴基对他微微一笑，“嘿，亲爱的，别哭丧着脸，我又不会一睡不醒。”

说得轻巧，你差点就一睡不醒。史蒂夫偷偷心想。

但他没有说出来。

在注射抗体之后，巴基仍然沉睡了三天三夜。尽管厄斯金教授表示这三天仍然是危险期，但史蒂夫这一次却表现得异常安静——因为他面临的选择变得越来越简单。

要么吻醒他，要么一起死。

还好，睡美人自己醒了过来。

虽然每个人都希望巴基能获得更多的休息时间，但情况的严峻就摆在眼前——尽管怪兽大军暂时还没有靠近，但全太空站每个人的头顶都仿佛悬挂着达摩克利斯之剑，大家没有一丝多余的时间可以浪费。

巴基更是比任何人都明白这一点，他强迫自己每天进行大量的体能恢复训练，作为陪练的史蒂夫都稍嫌疲惫，真不知道巴基本人是如何支撑过来的。

但这种严酷的训练显然是卓有成效的，巴基的身体机能很快便恢复如初。

可就在所有人都紧张兮兮地备战了足足一周后，怪兽大军仍然没有入侵。

这与前段时间的入侵频率相差太远，更何况巴基体内的“坐标信息素”曾经那样猛烈地爆发过。

这时候，尼克·弗瑞也隐隐意识到了些什么。

“该死！”尼克·弗瑞恼怒地挂掉通讯器。

第N次尝试与地球通讯，再次以失败告终。

其实自从他们跃迁20光年之后，他们就再也无法联系到地球了——但这也正常，毕竟这个通讯距离太远太远了。

但现在，弗瑞对这件事产生了一个新的，大胆的，却可能更为合情合理的猜想……

与此同时，主控室的大门被敲响了。

弗瑞疲惫地打开门，却意外地看到了刚刚在“坐标信息素”抗体研究中取得巨大进展的厄斯金教授。

“弗瑞站长，我想，你有必要看一下这个。”他将手中的一份机密报告塞进弗瑞手中。

弗瑞低头，用仅有的那只独眼扫了一眼。

“解剖报告？”他诧异地说道，“这玩意给我干什么？你们这些生物科学家自己有数就行了，我只负责统领战斗，也看不懂这些东西……”

“不，这事关重大！”厄斯金教授严肃地打断了弗瑞不耐烦的抱怨，“您可以跳过研究过程，只看大家的结果。”

弗瑞满肚狐疑地打开研究报告，却越看越是心惊胆战。

他将最后几行字反复看了一遍又一遍。

“千真万确？”他啪的一声合上报告，“不会出错？”

“绝对不会。”厄斯金教授肯定地说道，“我们也曾怀疑过有错，因为他确确实实穿刺过冬兵，也确确实实给他种下过信息素，冬兵也确实因此而发病了——但……”

“马上为冬兵进行全身检查！”尼克·弗瑞当机立断地说道。

很快，冬兵的最新检查报告下来了——果然如厄斯金教授的猜测一样，他体内的“坐标信息素”在上一次突兀地大爆发后，就这样凭空消失了。

看着冬兵的体检报告，本是喜事，但弗瑞脸上神色凝重如铁。

“我简直无法相信这一切是真的……”就算是饱经战斗的指挥官，此时此刻，面对这样的“真相”，他也露出了几乎无力承受的疲态。

“但是你必须将这些公布出来。”厄斯金教授坚定地说，“面对这样的态势，已经不能由你一个人做决定了——我们应当举行全太空站的投票。”

尼克·弗瑞艰难地看向舷窗外漆黑如墨的宇宙。

宇宙，有限无边，充满神秘与未知，总是带给人类无限的机遇与挑战，但同时，它又不断地令人类深刻地一遍遍体会到自身的渺小与无力。

“就这样吧……”弗瑞深深呼吸，然后开启全站广播——短短几天之内，全太空站会议再次开启。

“你没事了？”在主会场落座的时候，史蒂夫惊喜万分地看向巴基，“你是说，你体内的信息素病毒消失了？这是真的？”

“嘘……”巴基希望自己的伴侣能淡定一点，但显然，已经来不及了——更多的人听到了这件事，诸如娜塔莎、山姆、斯科特、克林特等等……

他们已经向巴基围拢过来。

“这是怎么回事？”娜塔莎竭力压抑自己惊喜的呼叫声，“你不会再发病了？这简直是……上帝赐予的奇迹！”

“但我总觉得，这件事没有这么简单。”巴基微微皱眉说道，“这种信息素是确确实实被注入过我体内的，它不可能如此轻易就跟随者怪兽母体的死亡而消失，这其中一定有更令人无法理解的理由……”

正说着，尼克·弗瑞和厄斯金教授走上了广播席，两个人都面色凝重，没有半点喜色。

感受到异样的氛围，大家逐渐安静下来。

“我即将对所有人陈述的，已经是毫无争议的事实。”弗瑞直截了当地开口说道，“或许这会令你们感到恐慌，感到不可思议，但是请相信我、以及这座太空站的生物科学家团队——如果没有十足把握，我们不会轻易宣布这样的事实。”

无论是有幸亲临会场的人，还是在自己的房间中紧紧盯着会场直播的太空站成员，每个人心中都划过一丝紧张。

究竟是什么样的态势，会令尼克·弗瑞站长说出这样严重的话？

但紧跟着，尽管太空站中的每个人都是训练有素的科学家或者战斗精英，劈头而来的信息量却仍然令所有人都不可抑制地惊惶起来。

“众所周知，不久前，我们的太空站曾经由于突然出现的虫洞而整整跃迁了20光年的距离。但现在我要说的是，我们不仅仅跃迁了20光年的空间……”

“我们……同时也穿梭了20年的时间。”

“不，不是未来。事实上……我们来到了20年前。”

“安静！听我说——我也不愿意相信这些，但我们已经证据确凿。从跃迁以来，我们就再也联系不上地球，本来我们曾以为这是因为太远的距离导致了通讯失联，但现在，事实告诉我们，并非这么简单。”

“厄斯金教授的生物学家团队，通过解剖那只曾经穿刺冬兵——也就是巴基·巴恩斯中士——并成功为之植入坐标信息素的怪兽而惊讶的发现，这只怪兽体内的‘源信息素’仍然存在，这意味着，这只怪兽从未曾穿刺并将信息素植入过任何一个人类！但他的死亡导致了冬兵体内的病毒爆发，并且，通过取自冬兵与这只怪兽体内的信息素对比而得知，他的的确确就是曾经那只怪兽。那么，这一切说明了什么呢？他明明穿刺过冬兵，此时此刻他的尸体却告诉我们，他从不曾做过这件事？”

“更为诡异的是，通过全面体检我们已经得知，冬兵体内的坐标信息素病毒已经神秘消失。”

“而冬兵爆发的病毒本该令怪兽们被吸引过来，但我们大家已经足足等待了一周，没有一只怪兽入侵，甚至比跃迁之前的频率还要低，这又说明了什么？”

“当所有信息都导向同一个结果，就算再不可思议、再难以令人置信，我们也必须接受这个事实——我们不仅仅穿越了空间，也同时穿越了时间。”

“因此，当美国队长和冬兵彻底杀死那只本该为冬兵种下信息素的怪兽后，由于时间之神的玩弄——等同于物理学家曾提出过的‘新生儿自谋杀理论’，那只怪兽将不会再在将来抵达地球并成功为冬兵植入信息素，因此，他体内的信息素消失了。”

“也正因为如此，我们无法与地球取得联系——通过太空站中的物理学家们对虫洞的研究，我们得出了一个结论：此时此刻，地球上的时间为2007年，也就是说……现在其实是我们所认知的20年前。而众所周知，在那个年代，地球科技尚未达到能与我们进行通讯的地步，因此我们理所当然无法联系到地球。”

一片哗然，无论会场内外。

恐慌情绪以肉眼可见的速度蔓延开来，哪怕是是史蒂夫和巴基这样的角色，也都深深皱着眉头，脸上闪过极度复杂的神色。

但尼克·弗瑞并没有给大家消化的时间。

“肃静！肃静！事实上，虽然穿越到了过去，但我们的时间却更为紧迫了——从未曾有任何史料记载过真正时空穿梭成功的奥秘，因此，我们现在面临两个消息，一个好一个坏。”

“好消息是，我们即将面临一个改变全人类未来的机会。”

“坏消息是，没有人知道我们能否成功——甚至可以说，我们的赢面少之又少。而且即便成功，我们也会成为第一批改变未来的小白鼠，届时究竟会发生什么，我们并不知道。”

“所以，我准备做一个公共投票，我们……”

“据我所知，我们现在其实已经离怪兽的母星很近很近了。”台下的某个人忽然大声打断了弗瑞的演讲，“敢问弗瑞站长，你口中的‘改变未来’，是否是进攻他们的母星？”

“天啊，这不可能！”反对的声音马上出现。

“这难道不是痴人说梦？”更多反对的声音出现了，“我们打一两只都费劲啊！”

弗瑞观察着在座每个人的表情，咬牙说道：“是的，我的意思正是如此——我们可以进攻他们的母星，提前将怪兽扼杀在出征地球的摇篮中。”

“那不就是自寻死路吗？”某个人大声喊了一句。

会场顿时陷入了一片难以控制的喧哗之中。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯不由得回头瞪着那些人。片刻后，在众目睽睽之下，他一跃跳上了广播席，抢过了弗瑞面前的话筒。

“但是！你们有没有思考过，如果我们一旦成功，地球会发生什么样的改变？”

“在座的每个人都经历过这些太空怪兽的入侵，每个人都曾经深受其害！我们的家园曾经由于这些怪兽的入侵而生灵涂炭！就算后来我们将他们拦截到了距离地球的0.3光年之外，但他们仍然在源源不断地向我们增兵！而且，大家也都领会过了，这些怪兽拥有惊人的进化能力，随着我们科技的进步，他们也在不断进步，万一将来的某一天，他们的进化速度超过了人类科技的进步速度呢？地球文明会不会因此而彻底消失？”

“如果我们真的改变了未来，那么，无论我们是生是死，我们在地球的亲友们将不会再受到这些外星怪兽的侵害！退一万步讲，就算我们失败了，就算我们在此牺牲，我们也仍然可以将太空站调整为自动导航模式飞回地球，早日将这里发生过的一切告知地球，为未来的全人类增加赢面！”

“噢，真不愧是我的小史蒂维。”巴基欣赏地看着台上的演讲者——不愧是美国队长，不愧是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，不愧是他巴基·巴恩斯的挚爱。

于是，冬兵也站了起来。

巴基转过身来，面对全会场的人大声说道：“在座的美国娘娘腔们，和苏联软蛋们！还记得我们身后是什么吗？是那颗蔚蓝色的星球！是的，它现在离我们如此遥远，跨越时间与空间，简直遥不可及！但是，当初我们在座的每一个人来到太空的目的是什么？不正是想要保卫它，守护它吗？我相信大家，仍然初心未变！”

“借用某个苏联人曾经在20世纪40年代说过的一句话——地球就在身后，我们无路可退！”

“那么，既然无路可退，我们还剩下些什么？”

在一片沉默中，冬兵用他特有的凛冬般酷寒的眼神，一寸寸收割掉全场每一个人眼神中的恐惧与懦弱。

最终，他将目光落回他站在台上的伴侣身上，鼓励地看着他。

“战斗。”史蒂夫轻声答道，“我们只有战斗。”

但这个声音已经足以令在场的所有人听到。

冬兵眼中的冰雪化开，与美国队长的眼神的缠绵又温柔的交汇。

但很快，他重新冷酷起来：“美国队长说得对，战斗，我们必须战斗！为地球的未来，也为了我们自己。”

“我们将组建一支敢死部队，多余的话我也不会再说了，唯有一点我可以向大家保证——我，巴基·巴恩斯，代号冬兵，将会身先士卒，站在所有人的最前方，离怪兽最近的人将永远是我本人。”

“还有我。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯大声说道，并冲他的爱人温柔地笑了笑，“操纵机甲，你总是需要一个搭档，不是吗？我发誓，美国队长和冬兵，永远战斗在你们所有人的前方！”

“还有黑寡妇。”娜塔莎也站了起来，“别想抛下我，男孩们。”

说完，她转身，扬起美艳的笑脸，冲全会场的人竖了个大大的中指。

克林特和山姆立刻争先恐后地站了起来。

然后是斯科特。

然后，是更多，更多的人。

直到整个会场所有人都站了起来。

直到全太空站的人都站了起来。

看样子，已经不再需要什么投票了。

冬兵跳下台子，与美国队长飞快地拥抱了一下。

与此同时，尼克·弗瑞重新接过话筒，大声宣布了全体太空站成员一致通过的下一步计划——

“我们战斗！”

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

“这里是神盾号太空站，我是站长尼克·弗瑞，将在此处记录该太空站遭遇的所有事件。

现在是地球历2007年，但我们来自于未来——2027年。

数月之前，我们的神盾号太空站遭遇虫洞，被迫跃迁至距离地球20光年之外的太空中，同时也穿梭了20年时间。

在我们原本经历的地球历史上，从2013年开始，第一只外星生命进攻地球。此后的十多年间，人类付出了巨大的牺牲，科技文明的进步使得战场逐步被推进到距离地球0.3光年的太空。但通过这次意外的虫洞跃迁，神盾号太空站来到了靠近该外星生命母星的区域，而我们也因此而得知，这种外星生物将会从母星源源不断向地球发起进攻，并且其进化速度总有一天会超过人类的科技进步速度，而地球绝不能坐以待毙。”

尼克·弗瑞顿了顿，情不自禁揉了揉那只独眼。

他已经两天两夜没有睡觉了。

而他还将继续支撑下去，因为时间不多了。而且，他的睡眠也并不急于一时。

毕竟，一旦大战触发之后，无论成功与否，他都将会迎来长达20年的睡眠舱休眠，或是被死神带去永眠。

摄像头在他眼前闪着红光，催促着他尽快完成这段留给地球的录像。

弗瑞端起杯子喝了一口咖啡，稍微振作精神，继续对着摄像头一字一句进行记录：

“神盾号太空站将于明日进攻该种外星生命的母星。如果参与作战人员全部牺牲，则太空站自动启动回航程序，预计将于20年后——也就是地球历2027年——回到地球。届时，无论我们的任务成功与否，都将带给地球与各个学科都息息相关的重大突破性研究资料。

现在，我将念诵所有明日即将参与出征的战斗人员名单——如果在宇宙中牺牲，我们将被宇宙辐射至尸骨无存，但至少我们的名字将会跟随太空站一同在宇宙中航行20年后回归故土。

以下是参战人员名单：

总指挥官：太空站长尼克·弗瑞；

作战机甲未命名，驾驶员美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，冬兵巴基·巴恩斯；

作战机甲无畏白头鹰，驾驶员猎鹰山姆·威尔逊，蚁人斯科特·朗；

作战机甲钢铁喀秋莎，驾驶员黑寡妇娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃，鹰眼克林特·巴顿；

作战机甲……”

弗瑞的声音在主控室孤单地不断响起，而另一边的机甲室中可谓热火朝天。

明日大战在即，几乎所有驾驶员都在最后一次检查与调试自己的机甲，而克林特则将交好的几个人神神秘秘地带到修复室。

“其实我真的蛮想在明天之前好好睡一觉的……”巴基不耐烦地看着克林特说道，“如果过一会儿你没有带给我什么特别的惊喜，那我可能会揍你……”

克林特委屈地看着凶狠的冬兵。

“嘿，詹姆斯！”娜塔莎好笑地说道，“温柔点，你吓到我的宠物了。”

巴基看着将自己缩在娜塔莎身后的克林特半晌，危险地挑了挑眉毛：“啊，明白了，原来你是找到靠山了啊……”

“我稍微改了改你们俩的机甲！”克林特不敢再卖关子，急匆匆说道，“我想……你和史蒂夫会很满意的！”

随着克林特拉起开关，覆盖在机甲上的那层灰扑扑的罩布被缓缓掀开。

“哇哦……”

所有人都惊呆了。

连一向与他不对盘的山姆，都在努力合上嘴巴之后，勉强说出了一声“酷”。

曾经铅灰色的机身被闪亮的银灰色所覆盖，机甲通体并没有过多的装饰，只除了胸口上多了一个交错的金色翅膀标识——分别代表了双头鹰的左翼和白头鹰的右翼中间，是一颗既代表了美利坚又代表了苏维埃的五芒星。

“这是……”娜塔莎上前一步，抚摸着机身上那层银灰色“铠甲”。

“对不起，娜特……”克林特有些胆怯地看向心目中的女神，“这是咆哮苏维埃的残片……事实上，我特意请求了弗瑞，让他把咆哮苏维埃剩下可用的零件全都给我，然后我又将这些东西组装在了这台新机甲上……你不会怪我吧？我发誓我真的物尽其用了！”

“不，不会！”娜塔莎欣喜地说道，“我曾经以为咆哮苏维埃已经被解体了，就永远死去了……谢谢你，克林特，你令它复活了！”

克林特的眼神中迸发出巨大喜悦：“你的意思是，你喜欢我这么做？”

“当然，干得漂亮，克林特！”娜塔莎难得温柔地笑了笑，“那么，这部机甲到底有名字吗？”

“噢，还没有，我准备让两位驾驶员为他起一个！”克林特期待地看着史蒂夫和巴基。

“你来吧！”史蒂夫大方地看向巴基，将命名权交给了自己的爱人。

巴基眨了眨眼睛，然后展颜微笑：“Reborn吧！它叫英文的reborn，或是俄文的возрождение——重生。”

所有人都没有异议。

那既代表了咆哮苏维埃号重生于克林特所研制的机甲之上，又代表了巴基本人的重生。

史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的肩膀，微笑道：“那还等什么？我们抓紧时间检测一下它的性能吧，毕竟明天就上战场了。”

是啊，大战在即，而关于克林特亲自制作的这台迄今为止最为先进的机甲，还有很多功能他们俩都未曾尝试过。

等其他人退出修复室，史蒂夫和巴基钻进了“重生号”。腿快的山姆已经提前跑去向弗瑞申请出舱令。很快，修复室背后的舱门一道道打开，美国队长和冬兵驾驶着重生号一步步走入太空中。

这一次，并没有什么意外，当两个人开启连通后，通感率一路顺顺当当直接飙升到了100%。

心念已通，无需多言，史蒂夫和巴基对视了一眼，然后开始测试重生号的所有功能。

在通感率100%的超强加护下，这台机甲的表现前所未有的完美——力大无穷又敏如闪电，无论是量子能量盾还是激光炮弹都能发出炽白刺眼的光，可谓威力无穷。而当他们打开反隐形雷达后，甚至连宇宙尘埃都无处遁形。

不得不说，这是一台近乎于完美的机甲，而两名驾驶员奇迹般的默契程度则完全弥补了这台机甲唯一的美中不足——对精神强度和通感率变态得几乎不可能达到的硬性要求。

“太完美了！”巴基满意地拍了拍操作台，“没想到克林特那小子还真有两下子，嗯……勉强配得上我的好女孩了。”

史蒂夫看向他，蓝眼睛亮晶晶的闪烁着微光。

“怎么了？”巴基纳闷地回看他，“我们该回航了……噢……天哪，史蒂维……”

他已经感知到了史蒂夫的想法。

“你真的想这么干吗？”

“为什么不呢？”史蒂夫一脸跃跃欲试，“毕竟我们俩有一个陈年旧案还没解决，而现在，这个问题甚至升级了——已经100%了，那么究竟谁会先射出来？”

巴基无奈地看着他，过了一会儿，温柔地笑着摇了摇头：“史蒂夫，fuck you。”

美国队长本想纠正他的中士，但转念一想，在通感100%的感观刺激之下，似乎究竟谁fuck谁这种问题已经没那么重要了。

两个小时后，两个人勉强整理好衣衫，驾驶着机甲回到了太空站。

每个人看着他们俩的眼神都怪怪的。

直到斯科特兴奋地冲上来，重重拍了一下史蒂夫的肩膀。

“恭喜你，美国队长！”他高声说道，“你比巴恩斯中士坚持得久！虽然只久了那么一点点——但是你赢了！”

史蒂夫顿时面红耳赤：“等等，你们怎么知道……”

“这不是我第一次告诉你们两个小混蛋了，随手关掉通讯器真的是一个良好的生活习惯。”尼克·弗瑞黑着脸从他们身边飘过，“现在！都滚回去睡觉！我不希望你们明天一个个黑着眼圈上战场！”

20个小时过后，所有出征的机甲都在围着一颗通体漆黑的星球精疲力竭地飞行，在寻找突破口的同时，还得分神去对付不断对他们发起攻击的怪兽们。

4个小时之前，先锋队就已经突破重重包围在这颗母星上安装了爆炸装置，那时候，他们信心满满，感觉这个任务简单得不可思议。

但很快大家就发现，那根本不管用。

这颗星球有点特别，它的“表壳”就像是被一层黑乎乎的、厚重的“铠甲”包裹着，就算是使用了他们所携带的最为高科技的火力，也根本不足以从外部炸毁它。

这令尼克·弗瑞一筹莫展。

而更令人郁闷的是，明明已经屠杀了那么多只怪兽，但他们的数量似乎仍然有增无减，援兵连绵不绝。

机甲所能携带的火力都是有限的，他们并没有那么多时间在这里耗下去。

出发时的豪情壮志被这场拉锯战消磨得几乎人心涣散。

直到“重生号”机甲顺着最新一拨隐形单位飞来的方向，找到了那个恐怖的“源头”。

“我操，这根本不是一颗星球！”巴基不顾一切地大吼了一声。

“什么意思？”通讯器中十分嘈杂，所有人都被他的叫喊声吓了一跳。

巴基和史蒂夫一边面色复杂地看着那个“源头”的位置，一边顺手消灭掉向他们围拢过来的怪兽们。

“这有点恶心。”巴基继续说道。

“这么说吧，我和冬兵刚刚亲眼看到了这些怪兽的……呃……出生过程。”史蒂夫心有余悸地说道。

“是的，这里……这里有一道口子，闭合的时候完全看不出来，每隔一段时间就会裂开一次，喷出一些身体上还带着粘液的怪兽，然后又闭拢……这他妈俨然就是一个……”巴基顿了顿，咬牙继续说道，“这根本就不是他妈的一颗星球！但是它的确就是怪兽们的母星没错——不，这他妈完完全全就是怪兽们的母体！”

无论是正在“星球”外围作战的机甲驾驶员们，还是尚在太空站中紧张待命的科学家们——所有人都惊呆了。

“说下去。”只有尼克·弗瑞仍然强迫自己冷静以对。

“我想……对，没错，我和史蒂夫找到了这玩意的……子宫口。”

有人从通讯器中发出了呕吐的声音。

“也就是说，只要这颗星球仍然活着，我们将永远无法彻底消灭这些怪兽。”史蒂夫冷静地分析道，“只要它不死，它就会源源不断地生产出新的怪兽”

“可是我们有办法攻击一颗活着的星球吗？”山姆的声音从通讯器中传来，“我们已经试过了，根本无法对它进行有效的攻击——它表壳的防御力实在惊人。”

沉默了一会儿之后，巴基忽然说道：“不，我们大概还有一个办法。”

史蒂夫在一瞬间就明白了巴基的意思——当然，他们可是100%通感率，而且时至今日，恐怕就算他们俩不带着连通器，也足以互明心意了。

“史蒂夫？”巴基轻声问了一句。

“当然。”美国队长飞快回答，“我们一起。”

弗瑞顿时明白了他们俩的意思。

“不行！”他脱口而出，“我不能允许你们俩这么做！”

“可是已经来不及了，站长。”美国队长坚定地说道，“这次行动，我们已经几乎耗光了太空站所有火力，如果无功而返，我们将会面对这些怪兽的反噬。现在我们已经得知，除非彻底毁灭这颗‘母体’，否则这些怪兽将会源源不断地袭击我们，乃至袭击地球。还记得我们出发前的誓言吗？宇宙虽大，地球就在我们身后——我们无路可退。”

“不行！我命令你们两个原地待命！”弗瑞大吼一声，“我派人支援你们……不，我亲自去支援你们！等着我！我们一起从外围开始向里突进，或许还有一线生机……”

“别废话了吧独眼龙！”巴基不客气地打断了弗瑞的命令，“你们的机甲甚至连进化后的隐形单位都扫描不出来，来这里的路上就会被莫名其妙地干死了！别过来送死好吗？战争势必意味着牺牲没错，但不是无谓的牺牲！”

弗瑞闭上了嘴。

他明白，冬兵说的没错。

作为总指挥官，他必须得做的，也是此时此刻唯一能做的，就是用最小的牺牲，换来最大的赢面。

通讯器连通着现场的几十副机甲，以及太空站中的广播。

此时此刻，没有人说话，但每个人都知道即将会发生什么事，每一个呼吸声，都在不断加重那种无法避免的沉重与悲壮感。

直到冬兵忽然轻笑了一声。

“走吧，史蒂夫！”冬兵说道，他的语调是自打从白令海峡被苏联人捞上岸之后就前所未有过的轻松快乐，“看样子咱们俩要名留青史了——毕竟，我相信还没有其他地球人操过一颗星球吧？”

“遵命，我的中士。”美国队长毫不犹豫地开始调整机甲朝向，“但这次，我不太想和你比谁先射出来这种事了。”

冬兵不由得哈哈大笑，紧跟着，美国队长也大笑出声。

他们俩听起来那么快乐，就好像他们即将奔赴的不是死亡，而是天堂。

美国队长和冬兵已经确定好了目标，没可能也没准备给自己留任何退路。

但是不知道为什么，他们俩同时感受到了从未有过的愉悦。

“天哪，史蒂夫！”巴基小声说道，“这可能是从当年我们俩一起爬上第一复仇者号以来，最令我开怀的一天了！”

史蒂夫握住他的手，温言道：“不知道为什么，我也一样。”

他们坚定不移，他们气势如虹。

他们俩都隐隐找回了7年前那个并肩作战、不畏生死的世界。

通讯器中，没有人再插话，每个人都在屏息聆听。

巴基真的快乐极了，他甚至开始哼起了歌。

“You and I, Mirrors of light  
Twin flames of fire  
Lit in another time and place”

仍旧是那首《Star Sky》。而有趣的是，在此时此刻的地球上，这首歌尚且未曾被创作出来。

在美国队长和冬兵驾驶着机甲冲向那个恶心的、开合的“子宫口”的最后一刻，一直异样沉默的娜塔莎忽然大喊出声。

“詹姆斯！”

习惯了对娜塔莎的有求必应，巴基猛地刹住了闸。

“娜特？”他疑惑地问道，“还有什么事吗？”

娜塔莎忽然顿住了。

还有什么事吗？天哪，当然有。

她还有很多很多事想跟他一起做，还有很多很多话没来得及对他说。

与冬兵相处七年的回忆一幕幕划过脑海，最终定格在他们初识不久的一个傍晚。

他曾是她的克格勃训练老师，代号冬兵，永远带着面罩，不苟言笑。

可那时候，她还只是个十来岁的小女孩，不堪忍受冬兵严苛的训练模式，饥肠辘辘又累又饿，任性地坐在地上用哭泣表示抗议。

冬兵受不了女孩子的哭声，将她独自锁在训练室出了门。

娜塔莎以为自己将被锁在这个空无一人的训练室中一整晚。要知道，这种事情时有发生。她顿时又气又怕，直到冬兵意外地去而复返。

他走到她面前蹲下，第一次对她摘下面罩，然后从兜里掏出两颗крокант巧克力糖，笑眯眯地递给她。

“来吧，小妞，吃了糖我们就和好，好吗？但训练还得继续，相信我，我这是为你好。”

她呆呆地看着那个平时眼神都凶巴巴的冬兵，看着他出乎意料英俊的脸，看着他此刻与平日里的凛冽气质完全不同的和煦笑容。

然后，她本能地接过了糖果。

只有她自己知道，就是从那一刻开始，她沦陷于那双清浅的绿眼睛，她被他彻底驯服。

“詹姆斯！”她又失神地喊了一声。

“有话快说，宝贝儿！”巴基大声说道，“再不说的话，我可不能保证你下一次见到我会是哪辈子了……”

“我等你回来，好吗？”娜塔莎忽然说道。

“呃……嗯？”巴基愣了愣。

“你会给我带крокант，是吗？”所有人都能听出来，娜塔莎一定流泪了，但她仍然强迫自己笑着说道，“我会等你回来，好吗？我们……我们所有人，都会等你们俩回来。”

巴基重新启动机甲，与史蒂夫对视了一眼，然后一同将速度调至最大，向那个“裂口”冲刺。

“放心吧，我的乖女孩！”他对着通讯器哈哈大笑道，“我会给你带很多很多кро……”

通讯中断。

令人窒息的数十秒过后，所有悬停在星球外围的机甲，甚至稍远距离开外留在太空站上的全体人员，都看到了一颗熊熊燃烧的星球。

星球从内部猛烈地爆炸，声音消失于宇宙的真空中，直至附在其上的所有物质燃烧殆尽、灰飞烟灭。

最终，整颗漆黑的星球化作了一团巨大的能量体，迸发出足以点亮整个宇宙的光芒。

“地球历2007年9月4日，作战行动成功，外星生命的母星被成功摧毁。”

尼克·弗瑞对着摄像头说道。

他站在会议厅，而他身后，密密麻麻站着所有参战的机甲驾驶员。

“牺牲人数两名，分别是美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，和冬兵巴基·巴恩斯。他们驾驶的机甲是……克林特，我都没有来及问过，你那台机甲究竟有名字了吗？”

“有！”克林特骄傲地大声说道，“冬兵亲自取的名字！它叫‘重生’！”

“美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯和冬兵巴基·巴恩斯，驾驶机甲重生号，从星球内部将之摧毁，并因此牺牲。此战将改变地球的未来命运，没有人知道今后会发生什么，全体太空站成员即将进入休眠舱深度休眠，太空站预计于地球历2027年抵达地球。在大家休眠之前，我们将一同做最后一件事。”

弗瑞肃穆地盯着摄像头，然后敬了一个军礼。

“致史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯！”

伴随着每个人的脱帽致敬，同一句话在会议室中低沉地、此起彼伏的响起。

“致史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯！”

在这片致敬声中，一向以冷酷著称的黑寡妇娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃，紧紧抱着不知所措的克林特，嚎啕大哭得像那个7年前以为自己被抛弃在训练室中的小女孩一般。


	15. Chapter 15

 

“这究竟是哪里？”巴基疑惑地看着自己，和史蒂夫。

史蒂夫也同样疑惑地看向他。

他们处在一个神奇的空间，这里散发着五颜六色的、说不清道不明的光，空间如同一个漫长得没有尽头的管道，空间壁扭曲而坚硬，巴基操纵机甲向墙壁开炮，却险些被回弹的炮火击中。

“我以为我们死了。”巴基说道，“但如果我们死了，这部机甲是怎么回事？我们又怎么会仍然还是全副武装？”

“所以，我们没死。”史蒂夫竭力让自己保持冷静，“看起来，我们被困在了一个什么奇怪的空间里……等等！巴基，你看！看这些墙壁上的图案！”

史蒂夫指向一个画面。

“噢，我的天哪……”巴基低声惊叫，“我没看错吧？那不是克里姆林宫吗？”

他们向那里进发，扭曲的克里姆林宫近在眼前，红场中甚至能看到有人类在走动，但他们碰壁了——根本无法穿过那层墙壁，那里并不属于他们。

史蒂夫和巴基只好继续摸索，又看到了许多许多他们认得的、地球上的地标场景——有埃及金字塔，有中国长城，有法国的艾弗尔铁塔……还有一些场景就特别诡异了，应该可以肯定地说，根本就不是地球上的景象。

他们在每一个看起来像是地球的画面前悬停，一次次努力试图突破，却始终不得其法。

“所以，这里会不会是……虫洞？”巴基进行了一个合理的猜想，“所有时间和地点都变成了墙壁上的坐标，那么，我们是不是可以依靠准确的坐标回到地球？”

“你说得很有道理。”史蒂夫皱着眉头，“但我们上哪儿去找那个正确的坐标？很明显我们已经尝试过了很多场景，却都根本进不去……”

“早知如此我小时候就好好学物理了！”巴基有点暴躁地抱怨道，“不！不对，这他妈哪儿是物理学？这他妈简直是神学！我看我们不出几天就可以一起饿死了！天哪，饿死？这可真是太窝囊了！还不如死在那场爆炸中！”

“嘿，别这样！”史蒂夫安抚他的伴侣，“你看，无论如何，至少我都会陪着你的。”

巴基一愣，呆呆地看了他片刻。

“啊，你说得对啊小史蒂维……这下我们的誓言铁定会实现了。”明明前一刻还很焦虑的巴基，此时此刻却在爱人的安抚之下微笑了出来，“什么叫时间尽头啊——这里可不就是时间尽头吗？再也没有比这里更符合时间尽头这个词组的地方了……”

“嘿！巴基！你看那里是什么！！！”史蒂夫忽然声音抬高了几个八度。

巴基顺着他的手指看了过去。

他的心脏顿时就扑通扑通地跳了起来，几乎要从他的嘴巴里蹦出来。

“噢，天哪……”巴基感觉自己兴奋得几乎要爆炸了，“我打赌，绝对就是那里！”

无需多言，他们俩一起操纵机甲向着那个地方奋力冲了过去。

如果说，每个人的一生都有一个标志性节点的话，那么专属于他们俩的节点，毋庸置疑一定会是那里。

那个坐标点与墙壁上的其他画面全都不相同——对于他们俩而言，它是一个如此特殊的存在。

那是一棵树。

一棵名副其实的参天大树——它的树冠甚至突破了虫洞的墙壁，一直延伸到了虫洞内部。

史蒂夫和巴基当然认得那种树——它不惧火烧、不畏砍伐，就算从水泥缝中也能生根发芽，朝向天空努力生长。

那是布鲁克林的天堂树。

它向着那两个布鲁克林男孩伸出枝丫，如同一双温暖的手臂，正在召唤、邀请他们回家。

史蒂夫和巴基操纵着机甲臂想要奋力抓住那棵树的枝丫，试了几次却总是穿空而过，就像是那棵树只是个幻影一样。

“或许，我们得出去……”史蒂夫凝重地说道，“如果说每个人能从虫洞中寻找到的节点只属于他们自己的话，那么显然，只有我们两个属于那里，这具机甲并不能通过……”

“那我们可能会死……”巴基眨了眨眼睛，“离开这座机甲，我们的氧气就很有限了，我们将不会受到任何保护，而且……我们也会失去动能。我们只有一次机会，万一没抓住那棵树，我们将会错过这里，然后飘散到这个虫洞的任何地方。”

“你害怕吗，巴基？”史蒂夫看向他。

“说什么呢小史蒂维，你都不怕我怕什么？”巴基瞪着他，“你胆子可一向比我小！”

“那可能是你的错觉，巴恩斯中士。”

谈笑间，史蒂夫将通感线全部钳断，然后将他们俩的腰绑在一起。

“这样我们就不会和彼此失散了。”他甚至是有点得意地说道，“要么一起回去，要么，一起在这个虫洞中随波逐流——巴基，你愿意吗？”

“这算什么？”巴基满不在乎地吹了个口哨，“说起来，咱俩可以算得上是一起死过一次的人了。这一次嘛……大不了一起在这个光怪陆离的地方流浪到死而已，这不足挂齿。”

他们深吸了一口气，一同小心翼翼地打开舱门，将自己对准那棵天堂树的枝丫。

他们对视一眼后，对彼此点了点头，然后一同向前一冲。

“重生号”机甲在他们身后逐渐飘远。

而在他们的前方，布鲁克林的那棵天堂树正在向他们招手——他们即将获得真正的“重生”。

当史蒂夫抓住枝丫的一瞬间，那棵树开始收缩。

光影飞速变幻，像是坐在一辆以超光速疾驰的列车上，巴基一边祈祷史蒂夫千万不要松手，一边希望自己不要吐出来。

最终，那棵树由奇幻世界里夸张无比的参天大树模样，逐渐收缩成了普通大小，然后又变成了小树、树苗，直到最后，它终于浓缩成了一颗被埋在土壤中的种子。

史蒂夫和巴基失去了树枝的依靠，一下子掉在了离那颗种子不远的土地上。

还好，这土地并不太硬，还不足以令他们屁股开花。

他们俩站起来，看着那颗已经被埋在土壤中的种子附近，手拉手肩并肩躺着的那两个小男孩。

“果然，现在是2007年。”巴基说道。

“原来是这样。”史蒂夫点点头。

他们俩毫不犹豫地向那两个小男孩走了过去。

“你们在说什么？”两个小男孩被打扰了看天空的雅兴，一起皱起眉头。

可是史蒂夫和巴基没有时间理会他们。

“是时间。”史蒂夫欣喜地说道。

“是啊……”巴基回答，“我们即将拥有很多很多时间——就像偷来的一样。”

他们相视一笑，然后一同消失在午后灿烂的阳光之中，就像从未曾出现过一样。

与此同时，草地上的两个男孩坐了起来。

“怎么回事？那两个人呢？”棕色头发的男孩有点诧异地说道，“我怎么感觉自己有哪里不对劲？”

“奇怪，我也是……”金发男孩莫名地挠了挠自己的头发，“跟发烧了一样。”

“天哪，你没事吧，史蒂夫？”棕发男孩赶紧站了起来，将手覆上金发男孩的额头。

电光石火般的情感一瞬间在两个人脑海中爆炸开来。

他们像是触电了一般离开了彼此的皮肤。

“怎么回事，巴基？”史蒂夫有点惊恐地说道，“刚才发生了什么？”

“我……我也不知道！”巴基想了想，再次用自己的手触碰史蒂夫——这次是他的手。

两个人再一次惊叫着甩开彼此。

“天哪，史蒂夫！我们是不是以后都不能触碰到彼此了？”巴基抱怨道，“这是怎么回事啊？那些感觉是什么……我的脑袋要爆炸了！”

“噢，那可不行，巴基！”史蒂夫嘟囔道，“我们应该尽早习惯那种感觉才对，如果它不会带来实质伤害的话——没有什么能阻止我们俩互相触碰！”

 

20年后，史蒂夫·罗杰斯仍然在部队中任职，而巴基·巴恩斯则成为了中情局培训特工的教官。

而早在陆军学校期间，他们俩就已经是军中一对儿著名的“好朋友”了——因为每当他们触碰到彼此，他们之间就会建立起一种特殊的、奇迹般的联系。

他们可以感知到彼此无论是生理上还是心理上所发生的一切，简称为通感。

事实上，他们早就习惯了通感的感觉。

有什么不习惯的呢？毕竟，他们本来就亲密得像一个人似的，亲密到所有人都认为他们俩是一对儿情侣——只有他们俩自己不这样认为。

2027年年底，全球的航天界迎来了一项重大事件——一架在宇宙中航行了20年之久、承载了美国和东欧（奇怪的是，这些飞船上的东欧人好像以为苏联仍然没有解体）数个国家宇航员的大型太空站飞船回到了地球。

而令人诧异的是，在此之前，无论美国还是俄罗斯，都对这架科技明显领先于全人类的太空站没有过任何记载。

不久后，史蒂夫和巴基莫名其妙地被上级要求进行一场秘密会见。

他们俩一头雾水地推开五角大楼中一个秘密会议室的大门时发现，除了他们的长官，里面已经坐了好几个衣着奇怪的陌生人。

诡异地是，那几个陌生人看向他们的目光都激动非常，几乎像是要吃了他们俩一样。

“这就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯。”他们的长官介绍道，“他们俩都挺普通的——我的意思是，相比于你们的经历而言的普通。你们确定这就是你们要找的人？”

“正是。”为首的那个独眼龙点了点头——他一个劲盯着史蒂夫和巴基瞧，几乎快要把他唯一那只眼珠子瞪出来了。

“请问，有什么事吗？”史蒂夫慎重地询问道，“或者是什么秘密任务？同时需要我和巴基两个人？所以，这个任务是需要通感吗？”

“你们能通感？”一个金发小子脱口而出，“我的意思是，你们需要借助什么仪器进行通感吗？”

“不需要。”巴基笑了笑，“算得上是我们俩的特异功能吧，大概。”

他敏锐地扫了一眼那个金发小子的临时胸牌——克林特·巴顿。

令他有点别扭的是，那小子身边坐着一个大美女，目光灼灼地盯着他，看起来像是他欠了她很多钱。

为了小心翼翼地不去迎视那个大美女的目光，他只好去看另外几个男人的胸牌，分别是尼克·弗瑞，山姆·威尔逊和斯科特·朗。

真是奇怪，他心想，为什么每个人都那样看着他和史蒂夫？明明他们一个都不认识。

“不，没有什么特别任务。”尼克·弗瑞开了口，“我们只是……来看看你们，顺便给你们带了点东西。”

史蒂夫和巴基疑惑地彼此看了一眼。

山姆拿出两件东西，交到史蒂夫手上，并冲他挤了挤眼睛。

史蒂夫纳闷地低头一看——并不是什么奇特的东西，那只是一本书，和一个看起来有点年头了的光盘，也不知道还能不能读取。

“这是什么？”巴基拿起那本书，疑惑地翻了翻，“《布鲁克林有棵树》？”

“那是你的书。”那个红发大美女忍不住开了口，“只不过你可能不记得了。”

于是巴基再次向她看去。

在他们离开这间会议室之前，巴基终于还是忍不住了。

“美女，呃……你叫娜塔莎，对吧？”他有些茫然地对娜塔莎说道，“对不起，我发誓这绝对不是骚扰你——但是，说真的，你看起来有点太眼熟了……我甚至怀疑我们以前认识。”

史蒂夫和巴基离开了，娜塔莎悄悄抹掉了眼角即将溢出的泪水。

一旁的克林特安慰似的抓住了她的手，并向她手心中塞了点东西。

娜塔莎低头一看，破涕为笑。

是两颗крокант巧克力糖。

与此同时，尼克·弗瑞冷静地分析道：“等他们看过了那个光盘，就会明白这一切了。到时候，他们俩一定会回来找咱们的。”

斯科特不由得吹了个口哨：“令我诧异的是，他们俩竟然仍然还没有交往！我赌美国队长还是个处男，有别人和我赌吗？”

“你能不能对曾经拯救过世界的大英雄们尊敬点？”山姆鄙夷地翻了个白眼，“顺便，我赌他今晚就不是处男了，100美元！”

“你干了些什么？”克林特好奇地问道。

“嘿嘿。”山姆阴险地笑了笑，“只是做了点好事。”

 

回到布鲁克林的合租公寓时已经是晚上了，巴基立刻就好奇地翻开那本书。

令他惊愕的是，那里面满满都是批注——而且是俄语的。

还好，身为一个特工，他懂得这种语言。

扉页上，有一个龙飞凤舞的俄文名字——雅科夫。

巴基当然认得这个字体——因为那正是他曾经伪装成俄罗斯人时经常签署的一个名字，而且他每次签名时的字迹简直与这本书上的这个名字一模一样！

“这他妈好像真的是我的书？！可是我真的一点印象都没有！”巴基惊讶地说道，然后抬头，看见史蒂夫正在费劲地摆弄那张光盘。

那古老的格式令他们一起折腾了好一会儿才成功地在电脑上播放出来。

如果说，有什么信息能比那些仿佛是生活在异次元时空中的他们更令人惊愕的，那一定是在光盘的倒数第二段视频中，那段“巴恩斯中士”对“美国队长”赤裸裸的表白。

“不，别误会，其实我对宇宙没兴趣——我不喜欢宇宙……宇宙有限无边，太过于浩渺了，有时候会令我心生恐惧。”

“但我喜欢你。”

“如果我和你一起面对宇宙，我想，我将无所畏惧。”

屏幕上的巴基笑眯眯地眨着眼睛。

“要不然……还是别看了吧……”巴基难得地脸红了起来，“怎么会这样啊……那是我吗？那不是我吧？那也不是你，对不对？那只是两个和我们长得一模一样的人，那只是……”

史蒂夫将手挪到鼠标上。

 “我我我觉得……”他试图跟他最好的“朋友”开个玩笑，假装自己毫不在意这段表白——但很遗憾，他结结巴巴的话语暴露了他内心的澎湃，“继续看完吧，巴基……毕竟，应该不会再有比这段视频更尴尬的事了……”

但很快，随着巴恩斯中士表白的段落播放完毕后，屏幕黑了三秒后又转入了下一段视频。

于是，比上一段视频更令人尴尬的事就这样猝不及防地发生了。

“你真的想这么干吗？”在一具巨大的、未来感十足的机甲驾驶舱中，另一个巴基暧昧地看向了他的史蒂夫。

“为什么不呢？”那个史蒂夫一脸跃跃欲试，“毕竟我们俩有一个陈年旧案还没解决，而现在，这个问题甚至升级了——已经100%了，那么究竟谁会先射出来？”

那个巴基无奈地看着他，过了一会儿，温柔地笑着摇了摇头：“史蒂夫，fuck you。”

接下来的场景非常令人难以描述。

但很快，目瞪口呆看着录像的史蒂夫和巴基，就顾不上什么尴尬感了。

因为他们俩都不可救药地勃起了。

而史蒂夫又说不上是不小心地还是故意地，触碰到了巴基的手。

通感的好处就在于此——可怜的巴基还没来得及将他此时此刻满脑袋旖旎的画面偷偷塞进他脑子里那道特意为隐瞒好朋友而铸造的钢铁大门，就已经被史蒂夫抓了个正着。

当然，史蒂夫忽然就被刺激得开窍并觉醒的感情和欲望，也不可避免地被巴基抓了个正着。

最终，完全无法向彼此隐瞒情感的他们俩，决定就此试一试。

无论是从感情角度而言，还是从肉体角度而言……从现在开始试一试。

很显然，“试一试”的过程令他们两个一起懊恼起来——天哪！他们为什么就没能早一点“试一试”呢？为什么会浪费掉那么多青春年少的时间？

而就在他们“试得正爽”的时候，一道匪夷所思的巨大光能劈开了窗外如墨的夜空，一瞬间令无论是地上的城市灯光还是漫天的月亮星辰都黯然失色。

有什么东西在他们的脑海中如烟花般炸裂开来，承载了两辈子的回忆仿佛决堤的洪水般解开时间之神的禁锢汹涌而至。

他们忽然就不再遗憾于那些青春年少时因为羞于彼此表白而错失掉的时间了……

正是时间之神玩弄了他们。

但他们也因此拥有更多的时间——就像偷来的一样。

史蒂夫和巴基搂抱着彼此，在床上致敬般看向那道横穿宇宙、跨越了20光年距离和20载时间终于到达地球的光。

那道光芒就像是只为了和地球上的他们两个匆匆打个招呼一样，转瞬之后便如同一道永不回头的光箭，毫不犹豫地向离开地球向未知的前方奔去。

“那是我们的过去？”巴基呢喃道，根本顾不上史蒂夫还埋在他身体里。

“那是我们的过去。”

“那么它现在去了哪里？”

史蒂夫轻轻吻了吻陪伴他两世的、命中注定的伴侣。

“或许会和我们一样——去迎接一个崭新的未来！”

说完，他就继续动了起来。

 

（正文完）


	16. 番外：三分之二瓶伏特加

史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯拥有与其他青少年截然不同的青春期，尽管表面上他们俩都假装和普通男孩子没什么两样。

而这一切都始于史蒂夫十二岁、巴基十三岁那天。

那天，他们俩一起在史蒂夫家后院的土壤里埋下了一颗天堂树的种子。

然后，当他们俩手拉手一起躺在草坪上仰望苍穹时，两个奇怪的大个子男人“降临”了。

只能说是降临，因为他们俩真的就像是从空气中凭空出现的一样。

他们俩的穿着都傻乎乎的，说话也奇奇怪怪。

“是时间。”其中一个对另一个说。

“是啊……”另一个回答，“我们即将拥有很多很多时间——就像偷来的一样。”

他们相视一笑，然后一同消失在午后太阳灿烂的光线之中，就像他们从未曾出现过一样。

从那一天起，史蒂夫和巴基就变得和普通男孩子们不一样了起来。

因为他们似乎拥有了更为“奇怪”的友情。

普通男孩之间的友情势必会发生字面意义上的“磕磕碰碰”，无论是精神上的，还是肉体上的。但史蒂夫和巴基不会，从来都不会。

精神上来讲，史蒂夫和巴基几乎从不吵架，如果他们会吵起来，那也一定是在为了对方的利益而争论。

比如，史蒂夫或许会在自己又一次发烧时说：“我真的不用去医院，熬一熬就过去了，我不想麻烦你。”而这时，巴基恐怕会非常不高兴地回答他：“不行，你必须去！我这就背着你去！”

而从肉体方面讲吧……那就更特别一点了……

比如普通哥们儿之间，勾肩搭背很正常，但是史蒂夫和巴基并不会这样做，尽管只要是个人长了一双不瞎的眼睛，就一定能看出来他们之间的感情真的很好——但他们总是在尽量避免触碰到对方皮肤的任何部位。

因为从十二三岁的那天起，他们之间就拥有了一个不太敢宣之于众的神奇小秘密——一旦他们触碰彼此，他们就会“心电感应”。

不，或许比心电感应还要过分——应该说，他们能感知到对方的任何状态，他们仿佛会随着彼此肌肤的相亲而连通在一起，无论心灵、大脑、抑或神经、血肉、乃至骨髓。

对朋友入侵与被朋友入侵自己的全部感观和意识，那种感觉令他们恐慌。

但也不是全然没有任何好处。

比如考试时，本就是同桌的史蒂夫和巴基就会有意无意地坐得更近。

监考老师只能看到他们十分解约地共享一块橡皮，却并不知道当他们趁着传递橡皮的那一瞬间轻轻摩擦过彼此的指尖时，两个人的答案就变成了共享。

当然，这很方便，因为除了答案之外，其实他们也能在那一瞬间共享点别的一些废话……

比如——

“第三题怎么可能选B呢？一定是选C的啊！史蒂夫我的老伙计，你上课是不是又走神画画去啦？顺便，一会儿考完试去我家吃苹果馅饼吗？”

“你非要选B那我也没办法，我只能用性命担保C才是正确答案！顺便回答你，谢谢你的邀请，我最爱吃你妈妈做的苹果馅饼了！”

但随着年龄的增长，大多数情况下，若无必要，他们还是会尽量避免触碰到彼此。

毕竟，秘密总是伴随着年龄一同滋长的，无论是身体上的，还是心灵上的，这些秘密都已经不再是“我昨天竟然一口气吃掉了五块馅饼”、“我惹恼了隔壁的玛丽阿姨她把我抓住狠狠揍了一顿”这么单纯幼稚的事情了。

青少年的秘密总是在青涩美好之中又夹杂了一丝令人有点恐慌的羞耻，已经不能那么好意思地共享给别人了……哪怕是自己最好的朋友也不可以。

比如，史蒂夫当然是死也不肯承认，就在十六岁那年，当他和巴基一起去公共浴室洗澡时，当尚且还是一根豆芽菜的他不小心看到了巴基已经开始茁壮成长的身体时，意外地勃起了这件事。

而巴基呢，他也绝对不希望自己在和史蒂夫共进早餐给他递餐盘时，只因为彼此双手之间的一个不小心的触碰，就被自己的挚友发现自己今晨做了个关于他的春梦还因此弄脏了床单。

于是他们俩就这样别别扭扭地长大了，当冬天大家衣服都穿得很多还戴着手套时，他们可能会自然地搂搂抱抱，看起来好像比一对儿连体婴儿都要亲密，但一等到夏天，大片的肌肤裸露在外时，这两个好朋友就又会像是在故意躲避彼此一般不敢靠近对方的身体。

直到他们一起高中毕业，一起进入陆军学校学习，直到巴基眼睁睁地看着曾经那个矮小瘦弱的史蒂夫像是打了什么神秘血清一般忽然抽条发芽胀大，逐渐变成了一名比他本人还要高大强壮的士兵。

对此，巴基当然是高兴的——没有什么比史蒂夫的身体一天比一天结实健壮更能令人值得为之而欣慰的事情了！毕竟，曾经那个豆芽菜史蒂夫，每次因为生病而进医院都会令巴基担心得够呛！

但紧跟着，随着史蒂夫一天天的更加引人注目，一些此前从未有过的困扰也开始偷偷侵袭巴基。

比如那些目光。

那些欣赏的、倾心的、恋慕的……目光。

曾经，当他们俩并肩站在一起时，那些目光都是的属于他巴基·巴恩斯的。

可现在，不再是了。

但巴基并不是因此而嫉妒自己一天比一天帅的好友。

事实上，他甚至曾经为了帮史蒂夫更受欢迎而尝试过很多次愚蠢的四人约会，又怎么可能在长大之后反而嫉妒起来好友比自己更受欢迎呢？

但他的确开始因为那些目光而不舒服了。

有时候，人类自己都不一定能及时了解自己，直到生命中出现一个契机。

与史蒂夫和巴基都不记得的某一个时空中发生过的情况差不多，陆军学校迎来了难得放假的一个夏日的夜晚，史蒂夫和巴基如平日里一样，双子星一般并肩走入学校本部开设的复古装修的小酒馆。

“快要到独立日了，你真的要抓紧了！”巴基这样对他的挚友说道，“今晚我一定要教会你跳舞，不然你这小处男可就要在独立日舞会上出洋相了！”

“巴基！”史蒂夫无奈地喊了一声朋友的名字，“其实我可以不……”

但巴基并没有给他继续说下去的机会。

他一把拽住他的手臂——是的，他早已戴上了一双白色的手套，以免两个人因为各种意外而肌肤相亲——将他拉入酒馆的舞池。

很多人已经看到了他们俩，有些人已经开始起哄般吹起口哨来。

要知道，在这间学校中，由于他们两个人过从太密，关于他们俩的同性恋传闻可着实不少。

但巴基并不在乎那些传闻，史蒂夫也一样。

巴基大大方方地搭住了史蒂夫的肩膀。

“我可以委屈自己跳女步，直到有别的姑娘愿意和你跳舞为止！来，现在，看着我，把手放在我腰上。”他眼睛中亮晶晶的满是笑意，自然地抓住史蒂夫的手，放在自己腰间，“当然，如果没有姑娘和你跳，鉴于那天毕竟是你的生日，我可以……”

但是，就如同另一个次元中曾经发生过的那样，史蒂夫的目光在这个关键的时刻飘远了。

但这也不能怪史蒂夫，不夸张地说，当时在场的几乎所有男性的目光，都飘去了同一个地方。

那是佩吉·卡特，穿着一袭艳丽红裙穿越人群，并没有在乎任何旁人的火热目光，而是径直向史蒂夫和巴基走了过来。

“史蒂夫！”她落落大方地对他打招呼。

史蒂夫的眼睛盯着她看，手指仍然落在巴基的腰侧。

“独立日舞会，我还缺一个舞伴。”佩吉不多废话，直截了当地进入主题，自信地向眼前这个羞涩的大男孩散发自己独特的、令人神魂颠倒的魅力。

而一直到此时，巴基才将自己的目光从史蒂夫脸上挪到这位大美女身上。

他对着这位迷人的姑娘，展露出了一个此前从未曾失手过的甜蜜笑容：“那你还在等什么呢？”

可是佩吉没有看他。

佩吉只看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫也只看着佩吉。

尽管他的手还仍然放在巴基的腰上，但巴基忽然感觉到，那片隔着衣料与史蒂夫的手相接的皮肤，忽然变得刺痒起来，那样令人难以忍受。

“我还缺一个合适的舞伴。”佩吉终于说出来了，对着史蒂夫，只对着史蒂夫。

对着他巴基·巴恩斯从小到大青梅竹马相濡以沫并肩长大只属于他的史蒂夫！

巴基在一瞬间垂下了眼睛。

下一秒，他将史蒂夫由于紧张而已经有些汗津津的大手从自己的腰间扯开。

“我出去透透气！”他赌气般说道，并没有给史蒂夫回复任何话语的机会，转身就走开了。

史蒂夫惊愕地看着好友匆匆离去的背影，忽然像是下定了什么决心一样，深深地吸了一口气。

“对不起，佩吉……”他一脸抱歉地对眼前这位大美人说道，“我其实……我不会跳舞。”

佩吉盯着他看了一会儿，露出了解神色。

“不，你只是……已经有了最合适的舞伴。”

她冲他云淡风轻地笑笑，便潇洒地离开了。

史蒂夫觉得巴基应该是生气了，尽管他尚且不是很明白他究竟为何生气。

但是，为了给朋友赔罪，他特意从酒吧买了一瓶据说很烈很纯正的伏特加。

拎着酒瓶，史蒂夫找遍了营房和其他此时还在营业的校内娱乐场所，但任何一个地方都没有巴基那熟悉的身影。

直到他灵光一闪，顺着宿舍楼一楼的铁门走进地下室。

为了满足陆军学校基数庞大的学员们的健身需求，他们的宿舍楼地下室被改建成了一个占地面积超大的多功能健身房，而巴基向来就喜欢在情绪波动的时候去那里的拳击台上打一会儿，无论是跟人打，还是跟沙袋打。

果然，在再也没有第二个人的地下室中，史蒂夫找到了正在气鼓鼓打着沙袋的巴基。

“嘿，巴基！不如我们……”他试图打断他朋友的挥汗如雨，对他举起酒瓶晃了晃。

但巴基只是看了他一眼，并没有停下对沙袋的殴打。

史蒂夫顿时觉得有点委屈。

但他仍未放弃。

巴基曾经胡说八道过一些类似“浪费每一滴美酒都是人类的罪恶”之类的蠢话，想到此处，史蒂夫干脆拧开了伏特加酒瓶。

的确是纯正的烈酒，几乎从不曾喝酒的史蒂夫一下子被这浓郁的酒香味儿击中了——说实在的，史蒂夫一辈子都从来没闻到过比这更冲的酒类饮品，他不由得开始怀疑，是不是那些俄国佬平时都是直接喝酒精的？

但不可否认的是，这“酒精”味儿，的确令巴基停下了对沙袋的蹂躏动作。

他扭过头，喘着粗气，有点好奇地看向史蒂夫。

此刻，史蒂夫拎着酒瓶，却有点嫌弃地将酒瓶口拿得离自己远远的，这模样着实有点可笑。

巴基之所以来这里，正是因为心情不太好。然而此时此刻，当他看到这副傻傻模样还紧张看着他的史蒂夫，不快之情顿时一扫而空。

“Punk！”他摇了摇头，却仍然没有走过去，只是抱着肩膀，看着不远处那个摇晃着酒瓶的傻大个。

“Jerk！原谅我了？”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛中亮晶晶的，“但我很冤好吗伙计？我压根不知道自己做错了什么！”

巴基强忍笑意，努力摆出一副严肃的脸，逗弄他的挚友：“原谅你？不，不，你这个傻小子，竟然连你的朋友为什么生气都不知道？我不能这么轻易就原谅你，除非……”

“除非什么？”史蒂夫急道。

巴基的大眼睛骨碌碌一转，坏笑着说道：“除非你把你手里那瓶酒干了！”

“巴基，我几乎从来都不喝酒，你知道的。”史蒂夫严肃起来。

“是啊， 我知道。”巴基咬着下唇说道。

“我不保证我喝高了会干出什么事。”

“那又怎样呢？最多醉倒吐出来。”巴基盯着他瞧，“你放心，如果你醉倒，我一定累死也会把你背回宿舍的——天哪，难道我小时候背过你的次数还少吗？”

史蒂夫微微皱了皱眉，像是在纠结什么。

巴基忍笑看着他。

他太了解他的小伙伴了，知道这个傻大个最终一定会选择喝那瓶酒……

然后呢？然后巴基一定会在他刚刚尝试了第一口，被呛得直接咳嗽出来之后，立刻去他手里夺过酒瓶子，然后告诉他不用再喝了，他原谅他。

他又怎么可能不原谅他呢？毕竟他们是最好的朋友，他们之间本就没有什么过不去的……

糟糕！

史蒂夫的动作比巴基料想之中要快得多，也猛得多！

他忽然皱眉仰头，咕嘟嘟将那瓶烈性伏特加一股脑地往嘴巴里倒，就好像那瓶子里的东西不是烈酒，而只是一瓶矿泉水一样。

“嘿！你找死啊！”巴基吓了一跳，赶紧冲过去夺过酒瓶。

但已经来不及了，当巴基夺走酒瓶子时，那里面已经只剩下三分之一的液体了。

“天哪……”巴基惊讶地看着史蒂夫，“你……你还好吗？”

史蒂夫低着头，剧烈喘息着，却并没有咳嗽。只是，平日里就白于常人的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度爬上红晕，看他的模样，巴基甚至怀疑在下一秒钟就会从他的鼻孔和耳朵里喷出火来。

半晌，史蒂夫才像是缓过来了一样，抬起了头。

他的眼睛通红通红，不仅没有丝毫醉态，反而惊人的明亮。

“我很好，巴基！”他亢奋地对朋友说到，“我觉得自己简直没有比这更好过的时候了！我觉得自己浑身上下都充满了力气！”

巴基目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫。

确实听说过有的人喝高了之后反而会更加兴奋的，但他万万没有想到史蒂夫也是这类体质。

然而史蒂夫仍然在滔滔不绝：“我甚至想……天哪！巴基！这是一种什么感觉？我觉得浑身上下好像有使不完的力气！”

“不……一定只是错觉……”巴基对着他呢喃道，“我想你其实可能……可能需要休息一下……对，没错，我们回宿舍吧，你可能一会儿就该不舒服了，你现在只是……”

“不！我不能休息！我简直太兴奋了！”史蒂夫忽然抓住了巴基的肩膀，兴高采烈地说道，“陪我去台子上打两盘吧！”

“什么？不，已经很晚了，或许我们该回去睡……”

但史蒂夫已经紧紧拽住巴基的胳膊，强行将他拉到了拳击台上，又找出两副拳击手套，丢给了巴基一副。

“来，来，用上你的全力！”史蒂夫手舞足蹈地对巴基说道，“我感觉今天自己一定能轻易打倒你！”

虽然在史蒂夫忽然从豆芽菜发育成一个健硕的大个子后，巴基就觉得自己硬碰硬的力气已经远不如他了，但若论起拳击，史蒂夫却多数时候并不是他的对手来着——毕竟就连史蒂夫自己的拳击术都是巴基亲自教的，而他的蛮力通常状况下还并不足以弥补与巴基的拳击技巧上的差距。

所以，那句“一定能轻易打倒你”着实有点激起了巴基的好胜心。

巴基将那瓶还剩三分之一的酒瓶子放到了一旁的置物台上，然后郑重地戴上了手套。

“来就来！”他冲对面的挚友勾了勾拳头，“你喝高了，史蒂夫，把你打败的时候可不要哭鼻子哦！”

史蒂夫却没有任何犹豫，一个右直拳就挥了过来。

没想到他会这么干脆利落地出手，这和平时可实在是太不一样了，巴基不由得吓了一跳，还好，他敏捷地向右一闪躲了开来。

但史蒂夫却似乎比平时更为灵动了，他紧跟着接了一个来势汹汹的左勾拳，巴基慌忙向左闪躲，而这一次，他感觉自己的气息都有点喘不匀了。

可是喝高了的史蒂夫今晚就像疯了一样，对着巴基一个前手摆拳跟着一个后手勾拳，攻击招数一套连着一套，加之他力气又大，巴基不敢硬抗，只得频频闪躲，愣是在不知不觉之间生生被他逼到了拳击台的角落。

直到一步步后撤得几乎快要到达场边护栏，巴基才猛然醒悟，自己竟然一次攻击招数都未曾出过。

可史蒂夫仍然步步紧逼，趁巴基愣神的空档，又是一记重拳风驰电掣般袭来。

巴基已经避无可避，只得举起双拳硬抗。

若论平时，这一拳怎么也不至于将他直接击倒在地，最多是再后撤几步撞到护栏罢了。可那三分之二瓶伏特加似乎像是什么为史蒂夫增加了力量与体质的神奇秘药一般，巴基硬接了这一拳后，根本已经无法站住，扑通一声，整个人仰倒在了拳击台上。

“史蒂夫！”他不由得躺在那里大喊了一声，“你怎么回事？！”

但已经来不及了，史蒂夫出拳的力度太大，下盘却脚步虚浮，于是整个人连着他拳头的力气一起向前倾倒，一下子就趴在了巴基身上。

如果说有什么比被好朋友在拳击台上将自己直接扑倒更糟糕的，那一定是出于某种原因，你的好朋友和你的皮肤本不该赤裸相接……

因为这样或者那样的原因，史蒂夫和巴基已经刻意地保持过很久一段时间未曾通感对接过了。而此时此刻，许久未曾开启过的通感在一瞬间在这个两人都未曾期待过的时刻忽然联结，巴基只觉得自己脑子中像是烟花炸裂般嘭地一声巨响，紧接着，链接在一起的敏锐五感如潮水般汹涌而至。

他只觉得自己的身体立刻就无法抑制地与此时此刻喝高了的史蒂夫一样，感同身受地亢奋起来。

他兴奋得几近颤抖，恐怕唯一比史蒂夫强的一点，就是只有他的大脑仍然还算清醒——毕竟，他今晚可没喝过一滴酒精。

“快起来，史蒂夫！”带着拳击手套实在不方便，既然反正已经彼此通感了，巴基索性摘下手套，艰难地去推搡还趴在他身上的史蒂夫，“快离开我的身体！”

史蒂夫终于对他抬起头来。

但看着史蒂夫此刻的脸，巴基顿时心中一惊。

他几乎听到了自己的心脏发出咯噔一声的那一下跳动，而与他相同的是，他同样也能感受到史蒂夫的心脏发生了与他一模一样的心电感应。

史蒂夫仍然满脸通红，满身酒气，巴基立刻就发现，他的眼神中充满了被酒精浸泡过的疯狂之色。

巴基忍不住用手去触摸史蒂夫的脸。

说实话，他不知道自己为什么要这样做……他甚至分不清，究竟是他自己想这样做，还是史蒂夫想这样做——因为史蒂夫也跟他用一模一样的动作，摘下了拳击手套，并将手掌覆盖在了他的脸颊。

“该死的……”捧着史蒂夫的脸，巴基对史蒂夫说，又像仅仅只是在对自己抱怨一样说道，“太近了……我们，太……”

他无比清晰地知道自己这个时候究竟想要做什么。

而一旦他知道了，史蒂夫也必然会知道。

于是下一秒，两双灼热的嘴唇找到了彼此。

像是已经找寻了彼此一辈子似的，他们近乎饥渴般亲吻起来。

巴基觉得自己的嘴唇在颤抖，就像是触了电一样，而他却并不觉得史蒂夫也有这种感觉，因为不知道为什么，这个突入而来的吻，竟然是由他的“小处男”主导的。

或许都是因为占了通感的便宜，巴基暗自心想。

他的小处男从他这里偷到了如何吻得人目眩神迷的经验。

但他显然偷师得相当不错，因为很快，巴基的脑子就快要一团浆糊了——他被他经常嘲笑的处男挚友吻得目眩神迷。

史蒂夫口中还残留着伏特加的味道，史蒂夫自己或许并不喜欢烈酒的滋味，但偏巧的是，巴基却非常喜欢。

他情不自禁开始舔舐史蒂夫口腔内残存的酒精，而史蒂夫却仿佛故意不让他如愿以偿一般，舌头强势地勾住他的，卷弄吸吮起来。

这般纠缠着吻了一会儿后，两个人的性器就已经各自抬头。

当意识到史蒂夫的那根家伙正抵着自己的时候，巴基吓得恢复了片刻的清醒。

“不，这样不行……”他非常勉强地从史蒂夫的唇舌之间将自己的脸挪开，气喘吁吁说道，“史蒂夫，让开，我们不能这样！我们这只是……唔唔……”

史蒂夫立刻就不满地捉住他的脸，再次用自己的嘴唇堵住了他的啰嗦。

巴基觉得自己的下半身胀得快要爆炸了。

“操！”他心想，“算了！这副鬼样子还忍个毛！”

既然他是这样想着的，那么此刻与他通感着的史蒂夫自然也就立刻接受到了这“有什么大不了的呢不就是做个爱吗不如就这样自暴自弃地顺遂欲望与自己的朋友来上一发”的信号。

不再啰嗦，他开始笨拙地试图扒下两个人碍事的裤子。

巴基不由得又有些想笑——我的小史蒂维啊，你果然是个处男啊，连扒裤子的经验都这么欠缺。

当然，他的这个危险的、本该深深隐藏在脑子里的嘲笑，再一次被“被嘲笑者”精准地收取到了。

而与此同时，巴基也立刻感受到了史蒂夫心中的恼怒之火。

几乎都没来得及反应过来，刺啦一声，下身一阵凉意袭来——史蒂夫已经用蛮力将两个人的裤子扯了开来。

“哥们儿，你这是扯破了吧！”巴基不由得惊叫了一声。

“破了就破了吧！”史蒂夫哑声说道。

他们的下半身已经坦诚相见了，史蒂夫用胯部紧紧压在巴基身上，他尚且还不得要领，一切只能追随本能地驱使，他有点粗鲁地将两个人的性器并在一起揉捏起来。

巴基终于忍不住呻吟起来。

他的呻吟声低沉又带着点撒娇般的软绵绵，这个自然的声音显然强烈地激起了史蒂夫更火热的欲望。

但此时此刻，史蒂夫的欲望就是巴基的欲望，于是两个人的性器几乎在同时都胀大了几分。

“不行了，忍不住了……”巴基咬咬牙，干脆地将手伸进史蒂夫紧绷绷的上衣里，罪恶地伸向那个他觊觎已久的饱满胸部。

刚刚得手，只揉抓了几下，还未来得及感慨那逆天的美好手感，史蒂夫已经将他的上衣猛地向上卷起，于是巴基被迫松开了揉捏史蒂夫胸部的双手并顺从地向上举起，等着史蒂夫将这件衣服彻底脱掉。

但是史蒂夫没有。

他只是将那件可怜的衬衫一直撸到巴基的手肘处，却忽然停下了动作。

“嘿！”巴基抗议道，“你不能这样！”

他用力扯了扯双手，但并未能从衬衫的束缚中挣脱开来。

“对不起，巴基，但这不是正是你想对我干的吗？”史蒂夫冲他笑了笑。

“操你……”巴基恼羞成怒地说道。

但史蒂夫说的没错，这正是他想对史蒂夫做的事情，只不过他们此时脑电波互通，他的想法完全无法隐藏，可惜的是，此刻体位上更占便宜的却是史蒂夫，而不是他自己。

巴基的恼怒并未能持续多久。

因为史蒂夫已经从他的乳尖一路向下吻去，快感立刻满满糊住了巴基的脑子，在他尚未反应过来之前，史蒂夫已经握住了巴基的性器，生涩地吸吮起来。

“哦操……”巴基不由得向后仰倒，整个人云里雾里地差点忘记了自己身在何处。

舔弄了几下之后，史蒂夫的动作逐渐由生涩转为熟练，更何况其实他与巴基的快感是共享的，就算他本来不知道该怎样做，可他当然也能知道自己想要的是什么！

他用舌尖绕着柱身一圈圈舔舐吸吮，巴基浑身都颤抖起来，身体情不自禁地向史蒂夫口中顶弄，希望对方给予更多。

但史蒂夫却在他的紧要关头停了下来。

“操你！”巴基忍不住叫出声来，他勾起脖子看向史蒂夫，“别告诉我你自己不想出来？你现在可瞒不了我！”

史蒂夫冲他笑笑：“那你也该知道我究竟想要做什么。”

巴基顿时就有点惊恐地瞪大眼睛：“别！不要！你做不到！我们甚至……我们现在既没有润滑油也没有套！”

史蒂夫用余光看向巴基之前随手放在置物台上的那三分之一瓶酒。

“那个不行！！！”巴基大喊了一声。

但他立刻就知道了，他阻止不了眼前这个平时正经得一塌糊涂，此刻却满脑子被酒精浸泡过的冲动与欲望的疯子。

那个该死的置物台恰好就在眼前，史蒂夫伸手一够，便将那个罪恶的瓶子拎了出来。

巴基立刻吓得腰都软了下去。

“你他妈不是认真的对吧？”

“巴基，你知道我是认真的！”

“我今天都快不认识你了，你真的还是史蒂夫？”

“我不知道，巴基，我不知道……”史蒂夫似乎是有点困惑地眨了眨眼睛，但最终，他诚挚地看向巴基说道，“我不知道，但……你就当做我接收到了宇宙中的某种神秘信号吧！”

“什么乱七八糟的啊！你中邪了吧！”巴基用力扭动挣扎了一下，却立刻就被史蒂夫牢牢压住。

“那个信号让我不要浪费时间了……”他看向巴基的眸色渐深，沉声说道，“那个信号对我不停地念叨——你爱我，我也爱你，我应该抓紧时间干你。”

“你他妈胡说八道什……嘶……”

伏特加被洋洋洒洒地倒在了他们两个人正彼此挤压的下体，酒精迅速挥发带来一股凉意，但紧接着，如幻觉般的灼热感来袭，史蒂夫不依不饶地把那些液体涂抹进巴基的后穴中，并用两个手指在内壁中揉弄起来。

巴基简直难以描述此刻自己的感受，但他知道，自己也无需描述，因为史蒂夫同样也咬牙切齿的——他有多疼，他就有多疼，他们彼此当然明白。

但这同时也能让史蒂夫本人在第一时间就明白，自己的“挚友”是在哪一个时刻做好了接纳自己的准备。

他抽出手指，扛起了巴基的双腿，顶在他的穴口，将自己向前缓缓送入。

“啊……”两个人同时忍不住呻吟出来。

这份快感是他们两个人叠加起来的，简直剧烈到令人恐怖的境界。由于彼此都是长期健身，巴基臀部的肌肉挺翘结实，史蒂夫缓缓将自己送到最里面便暂时停了下来，双手忍不住在巴基的屁股上揉捏起来。

“快……快点……”感受着对方的性器在自己的身体内一跳一跳地摩擦着腺体却并不进行下一步动作，巴基不住喘息，几乎用哭腔哀求道，“别折磨我了……别折磨你自己了好吗？！我就不信你感受不到！”

而史蒂夫当然感受得到。

简直无需多言，下一秒钟，他就开始缓缓抽送起来。

起先，他的动作很是轻柔，怕同时弄疼他们两个人。酒精混合着淋漓的肠液在肉穴内发出咕叽咕叽令人羞耻的声响，巴基觉得自己的脸一定也如史蒂夫一般红透了，但这地下室里又没有旁人，巴基懒得忍下去，干脆嗯嗯啊啊地叫出声来。

逐渐地，当史蒂夫感觉到两个人的身体都已经磨合完毕后，便干脆将巴基的双腿放下，重新压在他身上，猛烈又畅快地抽插起来。

这快感根本就让人无法拥有任何廉耻心，巴基听着自己和史蒂夫情不自禁地呻吟声越来越大，回荡在整个空空荡荡的地下室中。这声音又给他们彼此带来了更深刻的刺激，灼热的快感从下体升腾而起逐渐蔓延至全身，巴基的眼眶红得厉害，生理性泪水再也无法被禁锢在眼眶内部，肆无忌惮地流了出来。

史蒂夫看着巴基被他操得流出泪来，似乎更加亢奋了起来，他一下下冲撞得更加猛烈了，每一下都整根拔出又整根操入。两个人的臀部猛烈碰撞在一起发出啪啪的响声，巴基被他撞得绞紧了肉穴发起抖来，史蒂夫自然也对他的快感感同身受，又飞快抽插了数十下后，他抱住巴基的脸堵住他的嘴唇深吻，与此同时，两个人一起畅快地射了出来。

第一轮高潮过后，史蒂夫并没有及时从巴基的后穴中退出来。他仍然将自己的家伙堵在那里面，像是不愿意自己的精液流出来一般。

巴基也实在没力气在刚刚高潮完的此时此刻推开他。两个人抱在一起平静地亲吻了一会儿后，无论是从身体中，还是两个人相互通感的大脑中，巴基都敏锐地感觉到，史蒂夫再一次硬了起来。

“你……”

史蒂夫没回答他——因为他们两人其实根本就无须对话。

他撤出巴基体内，干脆地将他扶起，扯掉禁锢着双手的衬衫，然后将他整个人翻了过去。

当史蒂夫再次将自己硬得发胀的性器对准巴基的后穴时，他看到自己刚刚留在巴基体内的白浊液体，正从那个被他操得有些红肿的小穴口中缓缓流出。

这一幕实在太刺激了，史蒂夫一时之间完全控制不住自己的力气，不顾一切地就着那一抹黏腻的白浊狠狠操入。

“你他妈轻点啊！”向前跪倒的巴基顿时疼得拍打起了拳击台的地面。

他的后穴灼热发烫，带着刚刚被突兀侵入的撕裂感，又疼又爽的感觉飞快击垮了他，他的上半身软倒在拳击台的垫子上。

史蒂夫当然也感受到了那股疼痛，但这并不能阻止他继续蛮横地入侵。

后入的姿势令他可以插得更深更狠，他紧紧握住巴基的腰，恍然间想起，就在刚刚的小酒馆里，他也曾这样握住巴基的腰——只是那时，他们之间隔着碍事的手套和衣物，沐浴在酒馆中男男女女们暧昧的目光之中，巴基本来似乎很享受自己对他腰部的掌控，可直到佩吉出现后，他才不高兴地将自己的手扯开。

电光石火般的灵感降临，史蒂夫宛如在一瞬间开了窍，他一边低头看着他们两个交合的地方因为摩擦而溢出的白沫，一边情不自禁地问道：“你是不是因为吃醋才生气的？”

巴基当然知道他问的是什么，而他本来是该有那个本事在他的思想被史蒂夫彻底接收到之前，先将那些羞耻的小心思屏蔽在自己脑海内的钢铁大门之后的。

但那是平时。

此时此刻，他整个人都被掌控在挚友的手中，他的思想，他的灵魂，他们彼此的快感都在水乳交融，他还哪儿来的多余的精神力去屏蔽掉那些他本不该拥有的、对自己竹马的缠绵情意？

又羞又急令巴基差点货真价实地哭了出来，而这一切情绪又被史蒂夫抓了个正着。

“原来如此……”史蒂夫整个人的身体顿了顿。

就在巴基以为自己终于可以喘回一口气的时候，史蒂夫忽然向前伏下身体，在他肩头落下一个缠绵的热吻。

“我的心不属于任何人，巴基……”他在他耳边低语，“一直都是，只属于你。”

这被三分之二瓶伏特加浸泡过的大脑说出来的话能有几分真心？巴基不由得瞪大了双眼。

他希望自己可以理智地不去相信这些，希望自己可以将今夜发生的一切只潇洒地当做一场与好哥们儿之间不小心触发的一夜情。

但他也知道，自己不可能做到。

对好朋友隐藏了十年的爱欲之火一经爆发就再难以遏制，此刻的巴基什么都不想多想，他只能轻轻摇了摇头，咬牙说道：“别他妈废话了，快点操我！”

史蒂夫直起身体挺直腰板，牢牢掌控住巴基的腰部，以夸张的速度大力抽插起来，巴基半伏在拳击台上，整个人被撞得快要魂飞魄散，浑身抖得厉害，也不知道那点被当做润滑液使用的酒精还在他体内能有多少剩余，但他切切实实地感觉自己的体内几乎像是被点燃了一般灼热滚烫。

第二次射精比他想象中来得更快，巴基的脑海中漾起阵阵白光，后穴的剧烈痉挛令史蒂夫暂缓了抽插的动作。

等他终于从高潮中稍微缓了过来，他才意识到，与他通感的史蒂夫这一次竟然并没有和他一起射出来。

在巴基的呻吟声中，史蒂夫再一次凶狠地将依然还坚挺着的肉刃捅入巴基体内。

“我不行了，史蒂夫，我不行了……”他干脆呻吟着投降，“我他妈要被你操死了！”

史蒂夫将他整个上半身抱起，自己向后坐在拳击台上，又将巴基稳稳放在自己大腿上。

巴基已经一点力气都没有了，整个人软如一摊烂泥，由着史蒂夫抱着他，一下下向上顶在他的最深处，而且几乎每一次都残忍地碾压摩擦在那个要命的腺体上。

后穴酸软胀痛又麻木，但快感仍然在不断累积，巴基一边浑身哆嗦一边觉得自己被史蒂夫撞得眼冒金星，他头昏脑涨地将自己的头靠在史蒂夫肩膀上，由着史蒂夫将他的下巴扳过来，一边伸手玩弄他的乳尖，一边用舌头将他不由自主发出的甜腻呻吟声堵回口中。

巴基根本不记得这场与挚友疯狂的意外性事具体持续了多长时间，自己又是怎样在第三次高潮中直接晕了过去。只是当他彻底清醒过来之后，他已经整个人干净清爽地躺在了宿舍的单人床上。

而史蒂夫就躺在他旁边的单人床上，一身衣服已经换过，此刻正安静地闭着眼睛睡得正香。

巴基静静地看着他睡着的侧脸，清晨微弱的阳光洒在他长而浓密地睫毛上，他神色安详，再也找不到昨夜喝高了后那般疯狂的神色。

巴基认真地想了想，才勉强自己忍着屁股肿胀的疼痛从床上悄悄坐起。

生怕惊醒史蒂夫，他小心翼翼地将手指轻轻搭在了史蒂夫额头，如同一只蝴蝶落在花朵之上那般轻巧。

通感令巴基在一瞬间搜索到了史蒂夫的全部记忆。

庆幸与巨大的失落感同时升腾而起——他忘了！他不记得了！喝高了的史蒂夫对昨晚的事情显然断片了！

在史蒂夫的脑电波回抓到他的思维之前，巴基及时地收回了自己的手指。

说不清那是怎样一种滋味，他强迫自己，狠狠将昨晚的全部记忆，封存进了他脑子里那扇密码名为Brooklyn的钢铁大门中。

在那之后，史蒂夫醒了。

如平日里一样，他对他温柔地打招呼，就像什么都没发生过一样——这令巴基既像是松了一口气，又像是根本就咽不下那一口气。

只是从那天之后，佩吉再也没有来找过史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也再也没有将那样欣赏的目光赠送给任何一位女士。

他的目光总是落在巴基身上，仿佛就如同他曾经伏在他背后承诺过的那样——我的心一直属于你，也只属于你。

巴基一直以为，那一晚会如同幻梦一般，仅仅只会被他封存在记忆中，供他偶尔又羞耻又食髓知味地拿出来重新回顾一番。

他也曾以为，他和史蒂夫终究会在今后的某一天分道扬镳，各自组建自己的家庭——尽管他甚至有点无法想象自己生命中最亲密的人竟然可以不是史蒂夫这件事。

直到几年后的2027年，全球的航天界迎来了一项重大事件——一架在宇宙中航行了20年之久、承载了美俄两个国家宇航员的大型太空站回到了地球。

而已经成为特工教官的巴基和已经在部队中任职的史蒂夫被莫名其妙地一同叫到了五角大楼的秘密会议室内，遇到了那帮奇怪的人。

而当他们一起回到布鲁克林合租的公寓之后，当他们决定“试一试”之后——

与那仿佛在异次元宇宙中并肩作战打怪兽的史蒂夫和巴基的回忆一同觉醒的，还有那个荒唐的、疯狂的、建立于地下室拳击台之上的性爱之夜。

那三分之二瓶伏特加其实早就偷偷为他们带来过来自于宇宙之神的启示了，只是在那个时候，他们两个都还太过于年轻，都尚且不够明白。

或许该惋惜他们彼此的拘谨令他们足足错过了彼此的爱情长达十来年之久？

是时间之神玩弄了他们。

但是那又有什么关系呢！他们也因此拥有更多的时间——就像偷来的一样。

“试了又试”之后，史蒂夫提出他们可以再多试点别的花样。

“再试试伏特加怎么样？”史蒂夫跃跃欲试地询问这个即将成为他一生伴侣的挚友。

“滚！”巴基干脆利落地回答道。

但很可惜，他们仍然还彼此赤裸地抱在一起，因此，他们仍然维持着通感的状态。

所以，史蒂夫的嘴角已经幸福地翘起。

因为他知道，他的巴基说了谎。

“伏特加很好，而且只需要三分之二瓶。”他继续无耻地说道，并爱抚他的伴侣。

“是啊，由着你吧，反正剩下的那三分之一我们也不会浪费。”巴基只好懒洋洋地呻吟道。

 


End file.
